sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Atrix
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Główną bohaterką jest Liliana Fionna Dasty, albo po prostu Lili. Przeprowadziła sie tu do Stanów do dość dużego miasta Recko (brak pomysłów) z Sidney w Australii. O jej rodzinie dowiecie się w dalszych przygodach, ale mogę powiedzieć, że przeżyła ogromną traume. Nie z powodu, że ojciec pił czy coś... Była z nim bardzo zżyta. Do tej pory przypomina jej się scena, ta scena... Która zmieniła ją, na lepsze? Na gorsze? Nie wiem. Tak czy siak z ciotką w Stanach mieszka już od miesiąca w starym domu doczekała 16 i obie wyjechały tutaj. Do liceum SA chodzi już od dwóch tygodni. Zacznijmy od dnia w którym wszystko się zmieniło. Od środy, dnia kilku dziwnych i zarazem zaczynających nowy rozdział w życiu Lili, zdarzeń. = Powieść= Rozdział 1- Nowe rzeczy Szłam do szkoły i po drodze znalazłam piękny pasek w zaroślach. Był taki ładny i w cale nie zniszczony, więc wyjęłam go z krzaków i założyłam. Pasował idealnie, ale był dość dziwny/. Nie wiem dlaczego. -*********************************************************************** Byłam w szkole, pierwsza lekcja przebiegła spokojnie. Jakieś 15 min. przed dzwonkiem, spojrzałam na chmurkę za oknem. Nagle wszystko wybielało i zobaczyłam Kastiela kłócącego się z Lysandrem, potem Rozalie, a później ktoś uderzył mnie w głowę. Wszystko znów było jak wcześniej, siedziałam w ławce wyprostowana, tylko trochę zdezorientowana... Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Lil: Co to do cholweki było?... No nic... Spakowałam się i wyszłam na korytarz, cisza i spokój. Lil: (Pewnie to tylko jakieś głupie przywidzenie.) Nagle podbiegła do mnie Roza i nic nie mówiąc, złapała mnie za ramię i zaciągnęła do piwnicy. Tak stał Kas i Lys, kłócący się o nie wiadomo co! Lil: Ale o co oni się biją? R: Lili, oni biją cię o ciebie! Lil: Co?(Chwila była już pierwsza część wię... Nagle poczułam ból z tyłu głowy i upadłam na wpół przytomna. ;To niesamowite... wizja się spełniła. Ej chwila... oni kłócili się o mnie! W tym czymś nic o tym nie było... Najwidoczniej wizje nie są w pełni dokładne. Co się dzieje? Robi się coraz jaśniej! Otwierałam powoli oczy i zobaczyłam nad sobą Roze, i cztery białe ściany. Lil: Gdzie ja... Próbowałam się podnieść ale bez skutecznie. Kręciło mi się w głowie. R: Spokojnie. Jesteśmy u piguły. Lil: Co się stał-ło? R: Gdy powiedziałam ci, że biją się o ciebie, Amber zaszła cię od tyłu i walnęła deską. Lil: Aha...Ała mój łeb. R: Choć pomogę ci wstać i pójdziemy, akurat na czwartą lekcję. Rozalia pomogła mi wstać i wyszłyśmy z gabinetu. Zaczęłam trawić informację i zebrałam tylko 2 pytania. Byłyśmy już przy klasie gdy: Lil: Zaczekaj Roza. R: Co? Lil: Mam dwa pytania. R: Jakie? Lil: Po pierwsze- Naprawdę spałam półtora godziny? A po drugie- Dlaczego bili się akurat o mnie? R: Nie, ty spałaś 1 godzinę i 50 min. Bo od 5 min trwa 4 lekcja. A co do drugiego pytania, zapytaj się ich. Lili: Dobra, wchodzimy. Weszłyśmy do klasy i wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Nauczyciel zapytał się czy wszystko w porządku i oznajmił, że dyrektorka zawiesiła Amber na dwa tygodnie. Ucieszyłam się z tego powodu. Nagle z ławki wstał Alexy i podbiegł do mnie. Złapał mnie i zaczął się do mnie tulić. Alx: Ciesze się, że nic Ci nie jest. Po klasie przeszła fala uśmiechu. Alexy się mnie póścił i zapytał oburzony. Alx: Czy to takie dziwne, że się o nią martwiłem? Klasa przycichła, a Alexy odzyskał uśmiech. Nauczyciel poprosił nas abyśmy usiedli na swoich miejscach. Ja usiadłam w środkowym rzędzie w trzeciej ławce, a Roza ze mną. Przez całą lekcję nie moglam się skupić, myślalam tylko o tej dziwnej wizji. -***************Z punktu widzenia tajemniczego gościa**************- Stałem za oknem w krzakach i patrzyłem na blondwłosą dziewczynę z różowo-żółtymi oczami. TG: Nareszcie ktoś znalazł ten pas. Dziewczyna ma pierwszą wizje za sobą, ale Atrix* nie da jej spokoju... *Atrix- ten pasek, który założyła Lili. On nie jest z tego wymiaru i ma tajemną moc. I znów siedziałam tak w ławce, ale tym razem różnica była taka, że bolała mnie głowa. Su: (Pewnie to jakiś głupi przypadek... zastanówmy się co mi się dziwnego zdarzyło w tym tygodniu... ummmmmmm. Jedyną rzeczą jaką pamiętam to tylko ten dziwny pasek, ale pasek bez przesady.) Myślałam tak i myślałam, aż Rozalia pukła mnie w ramię i powiedziała mi że nauczyciel mnie o coś pyta. Nau: Lili! Dlaczego nie słuchasz na lekcji? Wstań! Na początku nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, wstałam, a potem zastosowałam patent nr.4. Lil: Przepraszam pana, ale jeszcze jestem w szoku po tym co się stało. + skrucha w oczach i smutna mina. Nau: Dobrze, ale uważaj. Wyjątkowo przymrurzę oko, ale postaraj się uważać na lekcji. Lil: Oczywiście! Usiadłam i zrobiłam minę nr.2 - skupiona i gotowa do nauki. Nauczyciel odwrócił się i znów zaczął coś tłumaczyć. Rozalia spojrzała na mnie z podziwem, a ja tylko wysłałam jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zaczęłam się pakować, nagle ktoś stanął przedemną. Podniosłam wzrok, to był Kas... Nie chciało mi się z nim gadać, więc wstałam, spojrzałam na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Na jego twrzy malowało się zdziwnienie, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć wyszłam z klasy z Rozalią. Lil: To co... Teraz tylko W-F. R: I do domu! Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec, planowałyśmy usiąść na ławce, ale siedział tam Lys z nim też nie chciało mi się gadać. Więc pociągnelam Rozalie do klubu ogrodników. R: Co? Lili, gdzie mnie ciągniesz, miałyśmy usiąść na ławce! Lil: Nie chce mi się gadać z Lysanderem. R: Ale, no dobra. Usiadłyśmy na trawce, ja wyjęłam kanapkę. Roza nie wzieła kanapki, więc podzieliłyśmy się moją na pół. Ale za to ja nie wzięłam picia, więc też musiałyśmy się podzielić. Miałam nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Wyjawiłam to Rozalii, ale ona tylko się śmiała i mówiła, że to tylko jakieś ptaki czy króliki. Rozalia troche mnie uspokoiła, ale ciągle czułam, że czyjeś oczy się na nas patrzą. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy weszli do szatni. Dziś W-F dzieliliśmy z chłopakami, więc musiałam skrupulatnie unikać ich obu. Weszłam do sztni jako ostatnia, najpierw zmieniłam bluzkę teraz czas na spodnie. Zdjęłam je i założyłam moje spodenki do W-F'u. Potem próbowałam zdjąć pasek, ale się nie dało. Lil: Roza, pomóż mi zdjąć ten pas! Rozalia złapała za pas i ciągnęła z całych sił. Pasek zszedł z moich spodenek bardzo opornie, ale teraz przyczepił mi się do ciała. Amber: Co za kretynka, paska nie umie zdjąć. Zignorowałam ją i ciągle próbowałam go zdjąć. Lil: Gdzie jest zawleczka? R: Nie widze jej, jakby gdzieś zniknęła. Roza pociągnęła za ten pas, aż prawie się udało. Niestety gdy go odciągała, czułam jakby mi skóra odchodziła. Wkońcu postanowiłyśmy go zostawić i przykryć koszulką. (Bo wiecie ty był taki ozdobny pas do zwiącywania sukienek, a ponieważ Lili miała na sobie tunikę postanowiła go zawiązać kilka centymetrów nad pempkiem.) Wyszłyśmy z szatni znów jako ostatnie. Pan trener wyszedł i dał nam czas wolny, aż wróci. Roza wzięła piłkę i odbijała ją sobie, ja stanęłam przy oknach i stałam tak obarta bokiem do oknien i sali. Raz spoglądałam na bawiących się uczniów, a raz na miasto za oknami. W pewnej chwili znów poczułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Przeszły mnie ciarki, spojrzałam na krzak który się rusza... Chwila czy to? Wiewiórka... huhh. -**********Punkt widzenia tajemniczego gościa***********************- Znów stałem, ale tym razem nie sam. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w krzak obok mnie, jeszcze nie wiedziała, co ją czeka. TG: Jak myślisz za ile pas przejmie władze? ---: Na ile znam Atrix, zamkniętą w tym pasie to pewnie niedługo. TG: Ale zależ też jaką dziewczyna ma silną wolę. ---: I tak ulegnie. -****************Spowrotem Lili*************************- Stałam tak, postanowiłam dołączyć do Rozalii. Zanim się ruszyłam ktoś zatarasował mi przejście. -Co z tobą nie tak Lis? Lil: Idiota, jestem Lili. Dasz mi spokuj Kas? Kas: Dla mnie jesteś Lis. Lil: Aha... Lil: A ty dla mnie kretyn, słonko. Dlaczego ja to powiedziałam? Sama nie wiem.. To jakby samo mi się powiedziało-jakby inna osoba przezemnie mówiła. Kas: Co? Lil: To, daj mi przejść. Znowu to samo! Znowu nie mogę sama nic powiedzieć. Kas: Dlaczego mnie unikasz? Lil: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz daj mi przejść. ( Już jest dobrze!) Kas: Nic z tych rzeczy! A teraz mi odpowiedz. Przybliżył się niebezpiecznie, ale chyba nie odważy się mnie dotknąć, ani nic z tych rzeczy... Lil: Kas, prosze Cie, jak kolege... Przepuść mnie. Kas: A ja mówię ci, że dopuki nie odpowiesz nie puszcze cię. Próbowałam się jakoś mu wymknąć, ale jak przechylałam się w lewo to on też. Jak ja w prawo, on tak samo. Nagle wpadłam na dość prosty i łatwy plan- z pozoru. Przechyliłam się szyko na lewo i przyjełam pozycje jakbym miała skakać.On też się przechylił pozostawiając prawą stronę zupełnie wolną, więc szybko zmieniłam kierunek i wyskoczyłam z prawej strony. Odwróciłam się tylko i zobaczyłam za sobą zdziwioną minę Kasa.Ale już mnie to nie obchodziło, odwróciłam sie i pół truchtem przegiegłam obok okien- spojrzałam w stronę kosza. Kentin właśnie zaliczył piękny wsad, nagle Kas złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wszystko znów wybielało. Zobaczyłam korytarz z perspektywy jakiegoś dużego czegoś. Słyszałam jakieś głosy... Jeden głos, żeński. W tej samej chwili zobaczyłam Kasa w podartej koszuli siedzoncego przy szafkach. Spojrzał się w moją stronę i zaczął uciekać. To coś go goniło- wbiegł do łazienki i wyskoczył przez okno. Zrezygnowało i odwróciło się w strone lustra. Zobaczyłam tam... Nie... Nie... NIE! NAJPIERW TUTAJ!!!! POTEM CZYTAJ DALEJ!!!!!!!!!! W lustrze byłam ja, to znaczy potworna wersja mnie. W tej samej chwili usłyszałam głosy (Ilustracja powyżej) i znów wszystko wróciło do normy. Ken ciągle robił wsad... Co się dzieje? Wszystko staneło. Chwila! Znów ruszyło. Ken wylądował, a ja usłyszałam Kasa. Kas: Lili! Zaczekaj. Lil: Puść mnie. W tej chwili do sali wszedł trener. Oznajmił,że gramy w siatę, oczywiście chłopcy na dziewczyny. Rozstawił nas jak chciał... Kilka osób nie chciało grać więc składy były takie: 1.Lily 2.Violetta 3.Irys 4.Rozalia 5.Melania 6.Amber Przeciwko: 1.Kastiel 2.Alexy 3.Armin 4.Lysander 5.Nataniel 6.Kentin I w tych parach czyli 1-1, 2-2, 3-3... itp. Mieliśmy najpierw się porozciągać i poodbijać piłkę, a potem zaczniemy grać. Nie podobało mi się to... ponieważ Pan.Iskrzyk myśli, że jesteśmy mniej sprawne od chłopców i pozwala im nam "pomagać" np. Trzymają nas w talii- czasem wyżej, czasem niżej... A Kas|anowa to już w szczegulności! Ktoś tam się bił na dziedzińcu i Iskrzyk wyszedł, więc mieliśmy zacząć sami... Lil: Oh God Why? Nieszczęśliwie moje słowa usłyszał sam pan z mojej pary. Kas: Nie podoba ci się? Jeśli nie to trudno, mi tak. Lil: Wiem, że tobie tak. Ale mi nie... Jestem tu od 2 tygodni, a na W-F ćwicze 1 raz, a ty już się do mnie przystawiasz. Kas: Weź wyluzuj. Zakład? Lil: Jasne! Napewno Nate (Nejt) i Logan. Kas: A ja myślę, że Roxy (Roksi) i Kimiko o Nate'a. Lil: Ty naprawdę myślisz o takich sprawach? Kas: Nie zawsze. Np. Przy tobi... Lil: Daruj sobie. Zaczynamy już tą rozgrzewkę? Oczywiście W-F w tamtych tygodniach się nie odbył bo Iskrzyka nie było miesiąc. Ale no cóż- trzeba coś wymyślić/. Na początku troche patrzyłam na reszte, ale długo to nie potrwało bo Kas stanął przedemną i złapał mnie z obu stron w talii i kazał robić skłony w bok. Zrobiłam to jak mi kazał, co ja pies jestem? NIE! Nie jestem! Ale nie powiem Kas to pierwszy chłopak, który tak naprawdę zaczął ze mną flirtować. Co? Nie! Liliano Fionno Dasty, O_G_A_R! Lil: Dobra, już puść mnie. Kas: Dlaczego?! Lil: Bo... Bo... (Co by tu wymyślić? O już wiem!) Bo Amber(!!!) się zbiża. Powiedziałam to na tyle głośno, że Amber to usłyszała i faktycznie zaczęła się do nas zbliżać. Powoli stawała się coraz bardziej wkurzona, bo Kas ciągle trzymał mnie w bokach... Lol co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? Amb: Ty............ Lil: Co ja? Amb: Ty......... Lil: No, co ja?! Amb: Ty wredna idiotko! Zaczeła mnie popychać i wymyślać jakieś przezwiska, wkońcu tak się wachałam, że prawie upadłam. Popchnęła mnie jeszcze raz i tym razem upadłam. Leżałam dosłownie na środku sali gimnastycznej a, Amber nade mną stała. Lil: (God, co ja narobiłam? Kuva!! Mogłam to lepiej przemyśleć!) Mogłam to wytrzymać, ale Amber przegieła. Zebrała siły i mnie jeszcze kopnęła. To strasznie bolało, ale poczułam jakby coś się we mnie obudziło, skoczyłam ruchem "Spidermen'a" na równe nogi i krzyknęłam chyba z czerwonymi oczami od złości. Lil: ''DOSYĆ!!! '' Wyprostowałam ręke i szybko machnęłam ją po ukosie na znak tego co powiedziałam. W tej chwili coś czarnego podążyło za moją ręką i rozcięło Amber podkoszulek. Wszyscy patrzyli się najpierw na nią, potem na mnie. To było jednocześnie straszne i przerażające, a jednocześnie cudowne i oszałamiające, bo poczułam w sobię Moc. Roz: Co... Co to było? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem. Ale czuje się doskonale. Amb: Wha- Wha- Wha_ Aaaaaaa!!! Amber w towarzystwie świty weszła do szatni, w tej chwili wszedł Iskrzyk i oznajmił, że jesteśmy wcześniej woli i on musi jechać na komęde... Ciekawe co tym razem odwalili... Ale najlepsze było to, że wypuszczał nas 20 min. przed dzwonkiem, Yay! Przebierałam się powoli ciągle patrząc na ten pas, jak na zwykły pasek jest dosyć dziwny, ale nie mogę zbiżać się do Czarno-Kolorowych ubrań i zresztą do tych kolorowych też! Zakładałam bluzkę gdy pasek się sam obniżył... dostłownie teraz znajdował się centymetr lub półtora nad pempkiem, ale w spumie jak się nie zdejmie to jestem dość szczupła założę czarną bluzkę (Taką MiniBluz) i będzie nieźle. Skończyłyśmy i wyszłam z Rozalią pod ramię. Wyszłyśmy na dziedziniec i znów miałyśmy plany, aby usiąść na ławce, ale znów tam siedział Lys. R: Rozumiem choć do klu... Lil: Nie. Ja muszę z nim pogadać. R: Spoko. Roza zwróciła się do Irys i Violetty, a ja do Lysandera. Podeszłam do ławki i bez słowa usiadłam obok niego. On spojrzał na mnie ukradkiem oka. Lys: Przepraszam. Lil: (Co? On chyba, przeprasza. Ale za co?) Eh... To ja powinnam przeprosić. Lys: Egh... Ja przepraszam za tą bójkę i za to... Dołożyłam mu palec do ust w geście "Cicho, teraz ja mówię.". Lil: To ja powinnam przeprosić, za to, że wcześniej tego nie wyjaśniłam i nie spostrzegłam się, że wam obu się podobam. Lekko odsunął mój palec. Lys: Chcesz coś wiecieć, Lili? Lil: Jasne. Przybliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i wyszeptał mało zrozumiałe dla "MNIE" słowa. Lys: Nie tylko nam. Odsunął się z powrotem i popatrzył na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem. Byłam cała różowa. _************Punkt TG*********************- Widziałem wszystko co się stało, ale niestety mój wspólnik, został zabrany przez ludzi- czyli tą dyrektorkę i tego nadpobudliwego nauczyciela, ale i tak, zaraz się tu zjawi. Wystarczy tylko portal. TG: Egnikus Petrus*. Pojawił się portal, a z niego wyszedł mój wspólnik. --: I co, się dzieje teraz? TG: Dziewczyna użyła mocy, koleżanka ją zaatakowała w czasie, gdy ty się biłeś z tymi "Ludźmi" . --: Hhhhhh... Moc pasa. Atrix, ja nie wiem, czy Atrix będzie chciała opuścić tą dziweczyne. TG: Nie wiadomo. Tylko ona sama to wie. Ale widać, że podoba się kilku, istotą płuci przeciwnej. --: Jeśli, ona się zakocha, Atrix także. A do tego nie można dopuścić! -*********************Z powrotem Lili****************- Lil: Jak to? Lys: Tak po prostu. O nie... Lil: Co? Lys: Idzie twoja dobra koleżanka, Amber. Lil: Akurat ci się na żarty zebrało. -Egnikus Petrus*: Zaklęcie bramy czy portalu pomiędzy wybranymi osobnikami rasy ludzkiej/czy może ludzkopodobnej. On tylko się na mnie spojrzał i dał mi znak żebym patrzyła na jego palec. Trochę nim pomachał, a potem wskazał jakiejś miejsce/. Patrzyłam na co wskazuje-a tam Amber i Charlotte, przystawiające się do Kasa i Nata. A Li rozgląda się za Lysem... zaśmiałam się cicho. Lys: Śmiejesz się? Masz dobry humor, mimo tego co się stało. Lil: No. ---- Lys: O czym myślisz? Lil: Lysander, chyba podobasz się Li. Lys: Co? Stracił swoje maniery, zamiast "słucham" powiedział "co"... Łał! Lil: Pstro. Mówię, że Li na ciebie czeka. Chyba się jej podobasz. Spojrzał na mnie tak jakbym była bez serca. No wiecie... Lil: Ok! Rozumiem! Mam jej to powiedzieć? Lys: Nie, lepiej idź uratować Nataniela, bo Kastiel mu chyba nie pomaga. Lil: Dobry pomysł. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, wstałam i już miałam odchodzić, ale napadła mnie dzika myśl. Pochyliłam się na tyle, że nasze twarze były na jednej wysokości. ocałowałam go w policzek i odeszłam... Chwila, dlaczego to zrobiłam? To mój przyjaciel nie powinnam mu robić nadziei... Nagle poczułam jakby miała szpilki w mózgownicy- zamroczyło mnie. Trzymałam się za głowę i upadłam na kolana. Usłyszałam głos, taki jak w wizji. :** Ty, moc uwolniłaś. Więc mnie też uwolnisz** Lil: Nie! Krzyknęłam, ciągle trzymając się za głowe. :** Jak to "Nie"? Znalazłaś mnie! I uwolnię się. Przez Ciebie...** Lil: Nie! Nie zgadzam się! :** Uspokój się, dziewczyno. Siły ci przybywa i możesz coś zniszczyć. Bo pas ma wielką moc... Z czasem mój głos nie będzie przyprawiał Ci bólu...** Po tym zdaniu głos znikł, a ja znów widziałam wszystko. Siedziałam na środku dziedzińca. Obok mnie klęczał Kastiel, a na ziemi siedział Nat i Lys. Nat: Lili, nic ci nie jest? Lil: Ja... Nie wiem, za bardzo, ale chyba nie. Lys: Jak chcesz przyciągnąć uwagę to potrafisz zaskoczyć. Pozostali czyli Kas, Nat, Charlotte i Li się na mnie dziwnie spojrzeli, a Amber prawie pękła ze śmiechu, nie wiem dlaczego. Lil: To nie był mój plan. Kas: Chciałaś tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę? Wystarczyło podejść i bym był twój. Spojrzałam się na niego. Lil: (Wat?) Aha... Który podbiegł do mnie pierwszy, gdy upadłam? Lys: Eeee... Ja, gdy zobaczyłem, że się chwiejesz, potem Kastiel, gdy krzyknęłaś, a na końcu Nat, bo Charlotte nie chciała go puścić. Lil: Ah, tak. Kastiel? Kas: Uhm... Podrapał się po tej swojej czuprynie. Nat: Ale, Wiesz, ja myślałem, że jesteś z Rozalią i... Kas: Daj sobie spokój i tak udawała. Aż mi się nie chciało wierzyć! Kastiel jest naprawdę idiotą. Lil: Jak bym udawała to bym sobie kolan nie zdarła i bym się do siebie nie darła. Lys: Ona ma rację. Lil: Dzięki. Ale i tak wszyscy się przejeliście i to było miłe z waszej strony. Kas siedzisz przedemną to pomóż mi wstać. Kas: Ok. Zanim zdążyłam, złapać Kasa za rękę żeby mi pomógł. Amber zaczęła się drzeć i upadła na ziemię to wyglądało komicznie. Zaraz po niej na ziemie rzuciły się także jej sługusy i też się darły jak ja. Lil: LoLz! Hahahha... Nat: Eeeee co się dzieje? Lys: Twoja siostra, próbuje takich zagrywek jak Liliana. Kas: Liliana... hahha. Lil: A daj se spokój, farbowany psychopato. Mina mu trochę zżedła. Powyzywaliśmy się jeszcze chwileczkę, a potem weszliśmy do szkoły. Dzień minął mi dość szybko... Zjadłam sama, bo ciotka wyjechała na 2 tygodnie, zostawiając mnie zupełnie samą. No cóż... Takie życie. Weszłam na górę do pokoju i włączyłam mój prywatny telewizor. Leciał serial "iCarly" więc postanowiłam obejrzeć wszystkie programy na tym Nickelodeonie- czy jakoś tak. Była 21.25, było już strasznie ciemno. Właśnie oglądam "Avatar: Legenda Aanga- Księga Wody(1)" i 'uczyłam' się magii wody. Ruszałam spokojnie rękami i zamknęłam oczy, aby się wczuć. Obracałam się i dalej machałam rękoma jak idiotka... Nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk od strony okna, więc otworzyłam oczy i przeraziłam się. Za moimi rękami podążało coś podobnego to tego co przecieło koszulkę Amber, a na parapecie siedział jakiś koleś (no nie powiem całkiem ładny), ale i tak przerażający. Lil: Aaaaa! kim ty jesteś i co robisz w moim pokoju?!?! Machnęłam dłonią, a to coś poleciało za nią... Wpadałam na świtny pomysł. Zwróciłam, obie ręce w stronę intruza tak jak "Katara". To coś to mój pasek, łał! Teraz kończył się tuż przy gardle osobnika. --: Łał, spokojniej Atrix. Pas lekko się cofnął mimo to, że ja się nie ruszyłam. Lil: Atrix? Opuściłam obie ręce, pas z powrotem przyjął piewotną formę. Lil: Kim ty do cholery jesteś? --: Heh... Atrix to pas, no... Może inaczej. Osoba- dziewczyna zamknięta w nim. A ja? Ja jestem Marshall Lee Król Wampirów. Lil: Sekundkę... Wampirów? Jaja sobie robisz? Coś takiego jak wampir nie istniej... Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale stał teraz za mną i szeptał mi do ucha jakieś słowa, byłam sparaliżowana. Marsh: Nie istnieje powiadasz? Więc czemu tu stoję, a ty się mnie boisz? Odskoczyłam od niego i wydałam syczący dźwięk. Lil: Ja się ciebie nie boje! Jeśli jesteś tym za kogo się podaje co tu robisz?- syknęłam Marsh: Nic... A i zdziwisz się jeszcze bardziej! Nie jestem całkowitym wampirem... Moja matka to Królowa Demonów, a ojciec był 'człowiekiem'. Właśnie był-zmienili go w wampira, tak jak mnie. Lil: Ja jestem Lili. Ale... Marsh: Co Lis? Kolejny który mnie tak nazywa MASAKRA! Przekręciłam oczami i zwróciłam wzrok w jego kierunku. Aktualnie lewitował sobie jakgdyby nigdy nic i przeglądał mi bielizne, EJ! Lil: Zostaw to! Marsh: Hehe... Różowe? Masz czerwone? Podbiegłam do niego, zamknęłam szufladę z bielizną i stanęłam centralnie przed nim. Lil: Sio!- powiedziałam stanowczo. Marsh: Bo co mi zrobisz? Zachowuje się jak Kastiel, normalnie klon... tylko ładniejszy. -** Ej, on jest mój!** Zdziwiłam się potwornie, słysze ją jak drugiego człowieka i... i mnie to nie boli! Mniemany Marshall zachcichotał. Marsh: Atrix, nie bądź zazdrosna. Lil: Słyszysz ją?! - spytałam zdziwiona. Marsh: Jasne, że nie... Wnosze to po twojej minie. Lil: Aha. A teraz mogę z nią rozmawiać czy coś? Marsh: Nie wiem. To nie moja sprawa, o czym będziecie gadać. Jak w morde strzelił za przeproszeniem... To jest kopia Kasa. -** Będziesz mogła. Albo słownie, albo po prostu coś pomyśl, ja to słysze.** Lil: (Aha, wcześniej byłaś straszniejsza.) -**Wiem.** Marsh: Skończyłyście pogaduchy?!- zapytał z zazdrosną miną. Lil: Ta. A co zazdrosny? +: Jasne że jest! Jakiś głos rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju. To mnie zabolało, upadłam na łóżko- przez oparcie i zwijałam się z bólu. Podleciał do mnie zaniepokojony Marshall. Marsh: Atrix! Lili! Nic wam nie jest? -** Przepraszam próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale to bardzo cię boli, więc nie będe już próbowała.** Lil: Nie. To Atrix, chciała czegoś spróbować. Wstałam z łóżka i spojrzałam na telewizor, nadal leciał maraton Aanga. szkoda tylko, że odcinki nie były po kolei. Leciał właśnie odcinek, jak Zuko ćwiczył z Aangiem- obaj bez koszul. Spojrzałam się na Zuko, mój idol mimo tego, że kiedyś był zły. Marsh: Podoba ci się ten koleś? Lil: No ja nie moge! Jesteś zupełnie jak Kastiel! Marsh: Ten czerwonowłosy? Haha! Prosze cię, chyba nie jestem, aż tak szkaradny. Lil: Może. Podeszłam do komody i spojrzałam na telefon 22.00. Jest już dość późno. Lil: Jest już późno. Marsh: To co? Teraz możesz uczyć się władzy nad pasem i jesteś bardziej sprawna fizycznie- może poskaczemy po dachach? Lil: Parkour? Marsh: Nie. Nie będziemy się wspinać. Pas cię podniesie. Lil: Ok, ale najpierw nauka. Stanął przedemną, był o pół głowy wyższy. Ale lewitował. szturchnęłam go lekko- dopiero teraz wyprostował nogi i ustawił się na ziemi. Teraz był o głowe wyższy, żesz! Spokojnie pokazywał mi wszystkie ciosy i jak blokować ataki. Kilka razy przypadkiem go zraniłam i coś potłukłam, ale to nic. Na sam koniec pokazał mi jak mam panować nad złością, aby pas nie wymknął się z pod kontroli. Stanął jeszcze bliżej, złapał mnie za obie ręce i podniusł je do góry, podem w dół i złączył je. Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko. -** Ja też nie* Haha... Jakby tak pomyśleć jest całkiem całkiem. Ładne Czerwone(???) oczy, granatowo-czarne włosy, niebieskawa skóra. Jest inny, a i całkiem wyskoki. -** Mam ci coś zrobić? To mój chłopak!** Lil: (Ok, zaraz mu coś powiem.) To- to jest nie zbędne? Marsh: Tak. - powiedział cicho. Po chwili sprzeczek z Atrix wyszłam lekko z tego jakże krępującego uścisku. Marshall zdezorientowany podleciał do mnie, jego twarz na wysokości mojej. Marsh: Co jest? Lil: Przesadzasz. Masz dziewczynę. Marsh: Ty to ona, ona to ty. Na jedno wychodzi. Lil: Jak chcesz się z kimś tulić to masz to. Jednym ruszem ręki podesłałam mu końcówkę pasa. On złapał go i pogłaskał. -** Powiedz mu, że to bardzo miłe** Przewróciłam oczami i powiedziałam to co chciała Atrix, on się tylko lekko zarumienił i delikatnie puścił pas. Marsh: To co robimy? Parkour? Lil: Ok. O ile ty i Atrix mnie wspomożecie. +: Jasne! Znów upadałam tym razem na ziemię. Marsh: Haha... To zaczyna się robić komiczne. Lil: Nic się nie stało. Ale wiesz nie bardziej komiczne od tej twojej rany na policzku, którą zrobiłam. Poprzepychaliśmy się jeszcze trochę, Atrix coś mówiła- to strasznie bolało. W między czasie zeszliśmy na dół, dowiedziałam się, że on nie pije krwi tylko czerwony kolor, a Atrix odżywia się gdy ja jem! Sweet. Rzuciłam mu jabłko, on wypił z niego kolor, a ja je wszamałam. Weszłam na góre i jeszcze musiałam się przebrać, tak żeby było mi wygodnie skakać i się wspinać. Więc... żółty stanik sportowy, spodnie 3/4 wyglądające jak jeansy, tenisówki, żółte rękawiczki, żeby ręce mi się nie obcierały i szarą bluzę jakby było zimniej-obwiązałam ją sobie wokół bioder. Wyszłam z pokoju, Marshall trochę się gapił, ale już trudno. Atrix śmiesznie go opisała, zaśmiałam się i w tym samym czasie otworzyłam drzwi. Ciągle się śmiejąc wyszłam krok za drzwi i ktoś krzyknął. -: Ał! Uważaj! Lil: Co? -******************************Punkt widzenia Marshalla******************** Przed drzwiami stało 2 kolesi... Aaaa to ci dwaj, którzy pokłócili się o Lili. Zaakapturzony dużo mi o nich mówił... Lil: Co tu robicie?- powiedziała troche przestraszona. Lys: Roza miała ci przynieść zeszyt, który ci wypadł z plecaka, ale poszła na kolacje z Leo. Więc prosiła ci to przekazać. - Jest dość miły. Jak dla mnie, aż za bardzo. Lil: Dzięki Lysiu! A ten co tu robi? - Haha! To było niesamowite! Była super miła dla Lysandera, a dla tego Kastiela, oschła jak suchar. Nie powiem zacząłem się chichrać pod nosem. Kas: Ważniejsze pytanie, co ten ktoś robi u ciebie w domu, a ty jesteś tak ubrana?. - mina mi zrzedła, najwidoczniej Atrix mówiła coś do Lili, bo gdy to robi ona zaciska lekko pięści. Była zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Postanowiłem odpowiedzieć za nią, a co mi tam! I tak jestem nieśmiertelny. Marsh: Nie jestem ktoś, tylko Marshall Lee- nazwiska nie podam -, a jest tak ubrana bo wychodziliśmy właśnie. -*************************Lili****************************** Marshall powiedział im prawde, szkoda że nie całą. Lysandera to nie ruszyło, po prostu się uśmiechnął, a Kastiel wyglądał na conajmniej trzy razy uderzonego deską. Spojrzałam na Marsh'a, stał sobie spokojnie z zawadiacką miną i czekał na odpowiedź. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić więc, pobiegłam szybko na górę, schowałam zeszyt, wzięłam telefon i klucze. Zeszłam na dół... ich nie było. Drzwi były otwarte na ościerz, a z podwórka było słychać głosy. Podbiegłam jak najszybciej do drzwi i wyjrzałam, a tam Kastiel super zdenerwowany, Lysander powstrzymujący Kastiela przed 'zabiciem' Marshalla. A Marshall? Stał jakgdyby nigdy nic pod drzewem i trzymał się za brzuch; chyba Kas go uderzył. -** Marshall! Idź do Marshall'a!! Ten Kastiel zapłaci mi za to!** Pas pędził jak strzała w stronę Kasa, a ja próbowałam go powstrzymać. Na nic, zrezygnowałam. Zamiast przejmować się pasem, byłam w połowie drogi do Marshalla i krzyknęłam w niebo głosy. Lil: ATRIX!! PRZESTAŃ PROSZE!! OBIECUJE CI ZEMSZCISZ SIĘ, ALE NIE TERAZ! Proszę! Pobiegłam do Marshalla, on zwijał się z bólu, zakrywał rękoma brzuch. Musiało, go naprawdę boleć, skoro gdy robiłam mu rany podczas nauki, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Lil: Marshall! Nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił Kastiel? Marsh: K-kto? W brzuch uderzył mnie ten w-w wiktoriańskim stroju, a p-ponieważ ma zapinki ze srebra, trochę to bolało. Lil: Co?! Lysander? Marshall wstał i próbował się rozdziągnąć, ale nie udało mu się. No cóż. Marsh: Ta, ale to nie było takie bolesne. Ten Kastiel to ma mocne kopnięcie. Lil: Kopnął cię?! Dasz sobie rade sam? Marsh: Jasne... Tylko nie zrób im krzywdy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wstałam. Atrix chyba wyczuła moje zdenerwowanie i oddała pas spowrotem w moje rządy. Podeszłam wolnym krokiem do obu winnych. Lil: Co wam strzeliło do głowy? Nie myślałam, że to powiem, ale wynocha z tąd... Powiedziałam stanowczo, ale za razem z opanowaniem. Obaj spojrzeli się na mnie pytająco, gdy ja tylko ruszając lekko ręką powstrzymywałam ten diabelski przedmiot przed wykonaniu na nich wyroku. Przechodzili po mnie wzrokiem. Pewnie zauważyli, że to mój pas, bo było to widać. Pas podniósł się na wysokość dolnej gumki od stanika. Kas: Nawet teraz masz miały biust. -**Beszczel** Lil: Ale, JUŻ!! Krzyknęłam z czerwonymi oczami od złości, ale nie pozwoliłam zrobić im krzywdy. Ale gdy to zrobiłam, przeniosłam ręce gwaltownie w dół. Co spowodowało, że ziemia podemną się lekko zapadła. Taki krąg. Lys: Ale... Lil: Spier***ać, bo pozabijam!! +: Ani mi się waż, wracać! Ał... To b-b-oli... Ja -pomocy? Lil: Aaaaaa!... Atrix coś powiedziała, a ja przepelniona taką złością. Nie mogłam jej opanować, a do tego ona coś powiedziała i upadlam, a ostatnie co zobaczyłam to trawa przed moimi oczami. ---- Obudziłam się, leżałam na kanapie, naprzeciwko mnie na klęczkach spał Marshall. Nie wiedziałam, że wampiry śpią. Była godziana 1.00 w nocy. Próbowałam wstać, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, ale mi się nie udało. Lil: Aghh. On momętalnie otworzył oczy. Marsh: Lil- to znaczy Atrix , Lili nic wam nie jest? Lil: Ja jakoś przeżyje. Marsh: A Atrix? +: W porządku, dzięki że pytasz kochanie. Lil: Aaggghhhhh... - Zwinęłam się w kłębek i przeczekałam ból.- Atrix możesz już nic nie mówić? Będe mówiła za ciebie. -**Dobrze i przepraszam.** Lil: Nic się nie stało. - powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko. Marsh: Chwila... to było do mnie czy do Atrix? Lil: Do obojga. To co idziemy poskakać po dachach? Marsh: No to w drogę! Zabrałam to co wcześniej i wyszliśmy. Na początek sporo pomagał mi Marshall i Atrix. np:. Pomagał mi wejść, a ona zawiązywała pas i jak lina do wspinaczki. Było dużo śmiechu. Marshall i Atrix(ja) wymieniali się słodkimi słówkami... Bleh bleh bleh... On się popisywał, a my podcinałyśmy mu skrzydła. Wspinaliśmy się na kilka małych budynków, potem na kilka dużych i tak minęło kilka godzin. Słońce już świeciło, dlaczego go to nie bolało? Proste jak tost z nutellą! Krem przeciwsłoneczny! Marsh: Która godzina? Lil: Słońce już dawno wstało. Podejrzewam, że gdzieś 6. Ale sprawdzę... O Boże! Jest 7.34 muszę iść do szkoły. Marsh: Aha. A jaki jest najwyższy budynek w mieście? Lil: Moja szkoła, a co? Marsh: Kto pierwszy na najwyższym punkcie? Lil: Nie. Muszę jeszcze iść po plecak i kupić po drodze jakieś jedzenie, a poza tym i tak byś oszukiwał. Przysunął się lekko i powiedział uwodzicielskim głosem. Marsh: Nie użyje mocy. Tylko bieg i wspinaczka... Jak wygrasz przyniosę ci wszystko w mniej niż minutę. Odsunęlam się od niego i powiedziałam również uwodzicielskim głosem. Lil: Jeśli tak to zgoda. ( Możesz mi nie pomagać? Chcę się przekonać czy umiem to i owo.) -*** Spoczko, daj mu w kość!*** Lil: To co gotowy? Marsh: Zawsze. Ustawiliśmy się na krawędzi: Lil: Więc... Marsh: Do biegu... Lil: Gotowy... M/L: START! Wyruszyliśmy równo. Dzięki temu treningowi i skakaniu po budynkach i ovzywiście temu, że ten pas dał mi umiejętności- np. szybsze bieganie, super skoki(takie na serio wysokie, jak oczywiście chce), zwinność itp. Szybko przejełam prowadzenie. Biegliśmy przez najbardziej zatłoczone ulice miasta. Postanowiłam złapać się poręczy na balkonie zaraz nad nami, więc tak zrobiłam. Wskoczyłam dzięki temu szybko na dach, on biegł cięgle po ziemi. -** Dajesz, dajesz jest tuż za nami!** faktycznie, skoczył po krzesłach i wkońcu na dach. Biegliśmy ramie w ramie. I nagle dach się skończył trzeba było skoczyć w dal. No cóż, skok i równo lecieliśmy, nad płotem otaczającym szkołę, potem nad połową dziedzińca i kilkoma osobami. -*** I ch*j niech patrzą. Nie przejmuj się!** Lil: ok. Oboje wylądowaliśmy, Marshall w pięknym stylu, rozłożył cienżar. A ja trochę koślawo- no nic. Za to, że tak wylądowalam straciłam troche czasu i Marsh mnie wyprzedził. Przebiegłam przez tłum gapiów i zaczęłam się wspinać. Był znów szybszy już był prawie na górze, a ja w połowie. Zaparłam się na parapecie, odbiłam z nóg i jeszczepodciągnęlam się szybko i mocno z rąk i wyskoczyłam. Tak z dwa metry nad szkołę, wylądowałam tym razem w piękniejszym stylu, niż Marshall. I tak byłam pierwsza! Lil: yay! Wygrana! Marshall dopiero teraz doszedł na górę. Gdy mnie zobaczyl, zrobił skfaszoną minę i stanął przedemną. Marsh: Gratulacje. To co jaką bułkę z dżemem czy z serem? Lil: Dzięki i z budyniem. Szybko zniknął i po jakiś 30 sekundach był z powrotem. Świeża bułka z budyniem, plecak dobrze zakakowany. Nawet o piciu pomyślał. Lil: Dzięki! - Samowolnie rzuciłam mu się na szyje. -** Opanuj się dzieczyno, bo poczuje się doceniony** Po usłyszeniu tego odskoczyłam od niego z lekkim rumieńcem, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i zeszłam wolno na dół. On widząc tłum ludzi też zamiast powoli zlecieć, to wziął mnie na ręce i zeskoczył po prostu. Wylądował jakgdyby zeskoczł z jednego schodka. Lil: Z łaski swojej już mnie puść. Marsh: Jak sobie pani życzy. Lil: Ej, panie ładny masz ty dziewczyne. - odstawił mnie na ziemię. Marsh: Ty jesteś nią, ona tobą... - zrobił zamyśloną minę - Na jedno wychodzi! Lil: Ta. Może i pan ładny, ale dość głupi.- poklepałam go po ramieniu. Marsh: Ładny? - zapytał z podniesionymi brwiami Lil: Brzydki - odpowiedziałam z pięknym wyszczerzem. Marsh: Atrix, by tak nie powiedziała. Lil: Ale ja i owszem.\ Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że dookoła nas zabrali się uczniowie mojej szkoły. Naszczęscie dyry ani żadnych nauczycieli jeszcze nie było... Oprócz Pani Miki, ale ona nie jest nauczycielem, tylko sekretarką i do tego ma 20 lat. Więc zachowuje się mniej więcej jak my. Nie zwraca uwagi na drobne popisy. Jak jest bójka to rozdziela delikwentów, ale ani razu nie doniosła dyrce. Lil: Hej, wszystkim? --: Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - krzyknął jakiś człowieczek z tyłu. Lil: Przyjaciel? Jaki przy... A no tak! Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i złapał w talii. Marsh: No przedstaw mnie. -** No, ludzie! Powiedz mu coś. Ciekawe czy przez te 400 lat jak jestem tu zamknięta, też tak zarywa do panieniek. A poza tym jest dla ciebie za stary, jest od ciebie starszy o 987 lat. A dopiero od stu jest wśród śmiertelników.** Lil: (ok) Puść mnie staruchu, albo odetne Ci te paluszki. - powiedziałam groźnie, ale i na tyle cicho, aby tylko on słyszał. Nastychmiast mnie puścił i podrapał się po głowie. Chcialam odejść, ale zapomniałam o tej chordzie otaczającej nas. Rozalia przepchnęła się z Lysanderem do samego środka. R: Hej, Lili! Kim się pyta co to za przystojniaczek? Lil: Hejo, was moge przedstawić. Marshall. Marsh: Co? Lil: Gunwo. To jest Roza. Roza- Marshall, Marshall- Roza. Marsh: Miło mi ci... Lil: Ona ma chłopaka. - powiedziałam mu cicho do ucha. Marsh: ... Cze. R: Hej. Lil: A z Lysanderem się znacie. Lys: Nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Lil: Co? -** On i ten czerwonowłosy tego nie pamiętają. Wymazałam im pamięć, kiedy byłaś naładowana mocą. ** Lil: (Aha...) Pomyłka! Lysander to jest Marshall, Marshall to Lysander. Lys: Miło mi. Marsh: Mi troche mniej. Lys: Słycham? Marsh: Nic... - powiedział szybko i się obrócił na pięcie. Minęła chwila, ja rozmawiałam z Rozalią i kilkoma dziewczynami z innych klas, np. Madi z 1c czy Amanda z 2a. Marshall rozmawiał, lub raczej flirtował z innymi dziewczynami, na co Atrix kazała mi go bić łokciem w żebra. Grupka szybko się rozeszła, bo żadne z nas nie odpowiadało na najczęściej zadawane pytania, takie jak: - Ile to ciacho ma lat? / Ile masz lat, przystojniaczku? - Ma dziewczynę? / Masz już dziewczynę? - Jak on zeskoczył z tegodachu, że mu nic nie jest? / Jak ty z tamtąd zeskoczyłeś? - Dlaczego on woli Ciebię, odemnie ?! / Dlaczego się z tą Lili zadajesz? (Ta... Amber...) - Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? / Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? - Czy moż...;;;; Chwila wróć do poprzedniego pytania. Impreza?! Lil: Jasne, że będe. Marsh: A ja razem z tobą. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: W życiu Cie nie wezmę na impreze. Na dodatek u Kastiela. Marsh: Skąd wiesz, że to u niego? Lil: Bo właśnie zaprasza nas jego kuzynka, która z nim mieszka. W tym momęcie przerwała mi Roza, która już dawno temu spławiła Lysandera. Buu... R: To idziemy na zakupy? Lil: Nie. Znajde coś w szafie. Nie noszę sukienek, więc zostają spodnie. R: Szkoda... To idę namówić kogoś innego, narazie! Lil: Naraska! Szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia i- i -i teraz! Już jej nie ma. Lil: To było też do ciebie Marshall. Marsh: Będe tu na ciebie czekać. - przytulił mnie, to było dziwne. Lil: Wow! Przesadzasz! To, że twoja dziewczyna jest we mnie, to nie zanaczy, że ją jestem! Jednym ruchem odepchnęłam go od siebie. Lil: Atrix, chcesz się pożegnać? +: Cześć, słonko. Lil: Aaaa. Zwinęłam się z bólu i przez to przewróciłam. Marshall jest może idiotą, ale jest bardzo szybki; moce wampira. Jedyne czego żałuje to, to że żebym się nie uderzyła głową o ziemię musiał, albo podlecieć do góry, albo objąć mnie (całą) i samemu upaść. Żebym się nie postrącała. Najlepsze jest to, że złapał mnie, gdy już praktycznie leżałam, więc ma refleks. Upadliśmy na ziemię, słyszałam jęk Marshalla. Wyglądało to pewnie mocnarnie i bohatersko. Lil: M-m-marshall... - powiedziałam bardzo cichym i stłumionym głosem. - Nic ci nie jest..? Wypuścił mnie z objęć i delikatnie podleciał do góry. Lil: Marshall? Marsh: Nic mi nie jest. Idź na te lekcje. Lil: Ale... Wyprostował się przedemną i zrobił pewną siebie minę. Marsh: Idź, nic mi nie jest. Lil: Dobrze. Cześć. Pierwszy raz od 3 lat, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Od zawsze, byłam bardzo wyszczekana, a teraz? Może odebrało mi mowę, bo chyba pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił, dla mnie coś takiego. Weszłam do szkoły nie oglądając się za siebie. Wszystkie lekcje mijały długo i ciężko. Z wyjątkiem informatyki. Ona minęła mi najgorzej.Lekcja wolna- siedzę na fejsie, na komixxach i słucham CeZika oczywiście w słuchawkach. Zalogowałam się tylko na fejsie, a tu 100 wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej. Oczywiście dotyczących "nowego ciacha", "Umięśnionego idola", "Niebieskowłosego przystojniaka", "Niezwykłego obłąkańca". Wiem, wiem z tym ostatnim to przesadziłam. No cóż. Miałam jeszcze zajęcia dodatkowe na świetlicy. Pani nie było, ale i tak musieliśmy zostać na świetlicy! A że na te zajęcia (Dla szczegulnie uzdolnionych) Chodzą 2-3 osoby nie było nas za dużo. Więc wyszłam, ze szkoły o 14. 20. Miałam jeszcze niecałe 3 godziny do imprezy. Rozdział 2- Dziwne zmiany ..............................................................Dziwne zmiany............................................... Więc wyszłam ze sszkoły i odetchnęłam pełną piersią. Khe... khe... świeże powietrze. Obok szkoły stała grupka dziewczyn, elegancko je wyminęłam i zatrzymałam się dopiero przy pasach. Lewo. Prawo. Lewo. (Bezpieczeństwo!) Nic nie jedzie. Byłam w połowie pasów, gdy usłyszałam motor. A on zachamował dosłowinie 2 mm, od mojego buta! Lil: Czy ciebie do reszty poje**ło?! Mogłeś mnie przejechać! --: Taki był wstępny plan. Ten głos. Czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Podwieźdź cię? Lil: Co będziesz z tego miał? Kas: Przyjem... Lil: Gadaj, już. Bez ściemy degeneracie. (Słowo z innego opowiadania.) Zmierzyłam go od stup do głowy. Siedział na świetnej maszynie. Mocny silnik. -** Aż mi go szkoda. Ale jak coś dotyczące Marshalla, możesz go uderzyć>?** Lil: ( Dla mnie spoko.) To powiesz? Kas: Eh... Miałem cię zawieść do mojej kuzynki, żeby więcej się dowiedziała o tym idiocie. Lil: Idiocie? Znam chyba tylko ciebie. - zamyślona mina i lekki uśmieszek. Kas: Chodzi o tego niebieskowłosego. Ma dziwny kolor włosów. -** On sam jest dziwny** Lil: Powiedział koleś z czerwonymi włosami. A poza tym Alexy, ma niebieskie włosy. -** Marshall ma granatowe włosy naturalnie.** Lil: A i "Ten idiota" ma naturalnie 'Granatowe' włosy. Kas: Widać, że to jest dla ciebie ktoś więcej. Lil: Równie dobrze można powiedzieć, że ty i Amber jesteście małżeństwem. Z gracją obeszłam motor dookoła i weszłam na chodnik. Szłam tak i byłam już w połowie drogi, gdy nasz\ła mnie myśl. Lil: Atrix, co znaczyla ta ostania wizja w której potworna ja ganiam Kasa? -**Ta wizja miała się zdarzyć wczoraj, bo coś się zdarzyło. Ale pojawił się Marsh i zmienił całą przyszłość. Bo widzisz nie wszystkie wizje są trafione, zakłucić je mogą istoty nie z świata śmiertelników. Tak, jak na przykład jakiś demon czy gargulec. Przyszłość stele się zmienie, nie ma ustalonej wersji życia.** Lil: Aha... To dość proste. Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. -**Wal śmiało** Lil: Dlaczego wcześniej tego dnia w szkole, byłaś taka straszna, taka "Zła"? -** Wiedziałam, że o to zapytasz. Ale chodzi zgrubsza o to, że pas inaczej nazywany Okslionem. Emituje złą magię. Jestem tu uwięciona 400 lat, zdąrzyłam nasiąknąć tą mocą, moge się sama stąd wydostać, ale tylko dzięki osobie trzeciej. W tym przypadku jesteś nią ty. Wystarczyło by moc miała na ciebie dość duży wpływ, a mogła bym się uwolnić. Ale zanim mnie tu zamknięto ktoś powiedział mi: 'Dwie drogi są do ucieczki wyznaczone. Jedna śmiercią i nienawiścią, na trupach zbudowana. Drugą zaś pomoże istota ci bliska, jedyna. Druga ścieżka to wyzwanie, ponieważ moc pasa pozytywną się stanie. ' Więc, gdy przez twoje oczy zobaczyłam jedyną mi bliską osobe. Moc ulotniła się ze mnie, ale w każdej chwili może powrócić. ** Lil: Podsumowując, jak jakaś poderwie Marshalla, moc powróci. Ty mnie zabijesz i sama się uwolnisz. -**Ta.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Skończyłyśmy rozmowe, bo stałam przed domem. Drzwi otwarte na oścież? Włamywacz? -**Masz pas** Lil: Racja. Weszłam cichutko do domu, zamykając drzwi za sobą. Pas w pogotowiu, powoli przeszukałam wszystkie pomieszczenia. Pusto. Mój pokój pusto. Może po prostu nie zamknęłam drzwi. Hmm... Opuściłam ręce, pas wrócił do pierwotnej formy, a ja rozmyślalam czy zamknęłam drzwi. --: BUU!! Lil: Aaaaaa! Ki ja! Powaliłam osobnika sierpowym w twarz. ---: A-a-ł. Na ziemi leżał nie kto inny jak Marshall. Lil: Co tu robisz? Marsh: Leże. - powiedział... leżąc. heh... Lil: Co ogólnie robisz w "moim domu"? Jak tu się dostałeś? Marsh: Okno w łazięce. A przy okazji ładna bielizna. - powiedział wstając na równe nogi. Lil: ... -,- Wypad. Marsh: Co? - zapytał zdziwiony. Lil: Wypad mi z tąd. Złapałam go za ręke i pociągnęłam do drzwi. To nie było takie trudno, bo leciał. Otworzyłam drzwi i wypchnęlam go z domu. ... Lil: ... Puścisz moją ręke? Marsh: Nie. +: A odciąć Ci, ją skarbie? Znów prawie upadłam tym razem ja byłam szybsza i podbarłam się pasem. Lil: Khe. Khe. To nic, choć boli ciągle tak samo. Marsh: Aha. A i skarbie nie odcinaj mi ręki. lepiej jej. Lil: A weź spadaj na drzewo. Puścił mnie więc szybko zatrzasnęłam drzwi i pobiegłam pozamykać wszystkie okna. Przy tym w moim pokoju pukał w szybkę on. Marsh: Wpuść mnie. - powiedział stłumionym głosem z oczami szczeniaczka, w tym przypadku nietoperka. Lil: Nie. Idź się przygotować na impreze. Zasunęłam rolete. Teraz wystarczyło się umyć i wybrać ciuchy. Weszłam do łazięki i zdjęłam bluzkę, właśnie miałam zdejmowaś stanik, ale przed tem spojrzałam w lustro i sprawdzałam czy mam tłuste włosy. A tam w odbiciu, w szybie siedzi Marshall. Lil: Wyp.... Idź z tąd! Zasunęłam i tą rolete. Lil: Dlaczego go było widać w lustrze? -** Jest w 2/5 wampirem.** Lil: A pozostałlość. -** Przeciez ci tłumaczył! A niech stracę. 2/5 -demon, 2/5 - wampir i 1/5 człowiek** Lil: taa... Rozebrałam się do końca i wzięłam prysznic. wyszłam po jakiś 15 min. Nie zawijałam włosów są za krótkie. ubralam szlafrok i wyszłam z łazięki, przechodząc prosto do mojego pokoju. Zatrzymałam się przed szafą. Lil: Co ubieramy>? -** Coś modnego, sexsownego ale i z gustem.** Lil: Dla mnie spoko. Zaczęłam przekopywać szafę. No to tak... Turkusowa koszulka z dekoltem, czarne szorty, szare getry, ciemnobrązowe kazaki z paskami, oczywiście czarne kocie uszy i jakaś czarna marynarka. Szhit, mam tylko tą od Kastiela, co mnie trzeciego dnia szkoły odprowadził do domu. No trudno. -** Połóż rzeczy na łóżku, musimy coś najpierw zjeść.** Lil: Racja. W tej chwili usłyszałam głośne burczenie brzucha. Obie się zaśmiełyśmy. Zeszłam na dół i zjadłam makaron z serem. Włosy mi wyschły, weszłam na górę i ubrałam się. Powoli włożyłam jeszcze nie używane kozaki. Lil: Strasznie uciskają. -** Rozchodzą się** Lil: Racja. Która to godzinka? Pasem wzięłam telefon z szafki, trzy nieodebrane połączenia, Sms i godzina 16.30. Połączenia od Nata- skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Kasa- a ten skąd ma mój numer? Połączenie od Alexyego- ciekawe po co dzwonił? Sms od Kasa- "O 16.45. wyjdź przed dom." Lil: Nie mam zamiaru. -** to co robimy?** Lil: Telewizja? -** Telewizja** Zeszłam na dół, zebrałam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torebki, położyłam ją obok siebie i włączyłam telewizor. Włączyłam na kreskówki, mój ulubiony sposób na spędzanie czasu. Cartoon Network i leci właśnie "Pora na Przygodę!" Yay! Odcinek "Bad Little Boy". Już wiem skąd kojarzyłam Marshalla. -** Dlaczego tam jest Marshall? I śpiewa z jakąś blondyną?!** Lil: To kreskówka. Narysowane postacie, wymyślony scenariusz. A ta blondyna to Fionna/. Zastanawiam się tylko dlaczego akurat Marshall jest w tej bajce? -** Nie wiem, w Nocosferze mówił, że będzie grać w filmie.** Lil: Nocosfera? Już wiem! Autor zrobił postać na jego podstawie. Bo cały serial powstał około 1980 roku, a mówiłaś, że jest tu od 100 lat. Atrix nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Godznia 16.50. No cóż i tak miałam już wychodzić. Wzięłam torebkę, otworzyłam drzwi i szybko je zamknęłam. -** Dlaczego zamknęłaś drzwi?** Lil: Bo mi się nie dobrze zrobiło. -** Daj spokój.** Lil: No dobra. - powiedziałam głosem krzywdzonego człowieka. Za drzwiami stał Marshall w niezłych ciuchach. Czarne jensy. Czarna marynarka i biała koszula, wyjęta do połowy ze spodni. Marsh: Łał łanie, wygląda- cie. Lil: Dzięki. +: Naprawdę? Dziękuje kochanie! I znów zwinęłam się z bólu i znów ruszyłam ręką i pas mnie uratował. Marsh: W porządku? Lil: Khe. No. Nie uwierzysz co przed chwilą oglądałyśmy. Marsh: Co? Lil: Pora na Przygodę... Odcienek "Bad Little Boy". Marsh: A.... E... Ja... Lil: Spoko, kochasiu. Marsh: Idziemy piękna? Lili ty też możesz iść. Lil: Ha Ha. -** powiedz mu tak: O jakie to słodkie! Dziękuje! i pocałuj go w policzek.** Lil: (Dobra.) Atrix karze ci przekazać: O jakie to słodkie! dziękuje! I po... Nie zrobie tego! Marsh: What? Lil: Atrix kazała mi cię pocałować. Marsh: Spoko całuj. Nie bój się, nie gryze. Lil: A może jednak. Szybkim ruchem pocałowałam go w policzek, a potem wycierałam język ręką. Wyglądalam jak prawdziwy kot. Nagle jakby z nikąd podszedł do nas Kastiel. Kas: Nikt więcej? Lil: A skąd ty tu? Kas: Miałaś wyjść, przysłałem ci Sms'a. Lil: A ja ci odesłałam odpowiedź. Marshall złapał mnie w talii i powiedział łagodnie do Kastiela. Marsh: Spokojnie, stary. To nie jest nikt szczegulny... Lil: (Uffffffff...) Marsh:To tylko moja dziewczyna. W tej chwili obudziły się we mnie uczucia Atrix. I powiedziała dwa zdania za mnie. Lx: Nie przesadzaj, Kastiel nie musisz się denerwować. Marshall i ja to tylko p---- Powróciłam już ja. Lil: P---rzyajciele. ( Jak to zrobiłaś?) -** Nie wiem. Marshall powiedział to co powiedział, a mi samo się wyrwało.** Lil: ( Już raz tak było.) -**Pamiętam** Chłopcy wymieniali się zdaniami, które ze strony Kastiela były coraz ostrzejsze, a od Marshalla, łagodne, a zarazem urażające dumę czerwonej małpy. Lil: Cicho! Czego chciałeś Kas? Kas: Dać ci prezent. Lil: Nie chce nic, od ciebie. Kas: A jednak masz na sobie moją marynarkę. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco i z miną "Zaraz będzie moja" i "Odczep się frajerze". Lil: Trudno. Kas: Co?! Stanął zdziwiony, gały mu wychodziły z orbit. A Marshall? -** Stoi i śmieje się w niebogłosy, nie zaraz on odleci.** Lil: (CO?!) Złapałam chłopaka za jego jasno niebieską rękę i ściągnęłam go na ziemie. Momętalnie stanął na nogach. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja pokazałam mu minę "Nie używaj mocy, Kas tam jest". Zrozumiał mnie od razu. Kas: O co wam chodzi? Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, ale niestety odpowiedział za mnie Marshall. Marsh: Nic, idziemy na impreze do Ciebie. Kas: O, nie! Ty nie idziesz, dziwaku. -**Że co, on mówi? Powtórz bo nie usłyszałam!** Lil: (Spokojniej) Coś ty powiedział? Kas: Że on nie idzie. Uczucia Atrix dają mi sie we znaki. Denerwuje się z byle powodu. Zacisnęłam lekko pięści i poczułam, że Marshall nadal mnie trzyma za ręke. Lil: ( Jego ręka? Nie!) Szybkim ruchem zabrałam ręke i się opamiętałam. Lil: To July* nas zaprosiła, ty nie masz nic do gadania. Rzuciłam mu szyderczym uśmieszkiem. Lil: A tak poza tym, dlaczego nazywasz go dziwakiem, kretynie? Kas: Ma niebieską skórę i czerwone oczy! To mówi samo za siebie! Lil: Ty masz ochydną mo... twarz i okropny charakter, a to nie czyni cię dziwakiem, tylko kretynem i idiotą. Kas: Nie wiedziałem, że tak o mnie myślisz. Zaczęłam się lekko się denerwować. Lil: A kto tak o tobie nie myśli? Odwróciłam się do niego tylem i spuściłam głowę, zaciskałam zęby i pięści. Usłyszałam tylko ich głosy. Marsh: Atrix, Lili uspokojcie się. - był pokrzepiający. Kas: Kto to Atrix, do jasnej cholery? Poczułam narastającą moc. Otworzyłam oczy tak jakby z przymusu. Wtedy wydałam cichy jęk. Marshall zaprzestał kłótni, schylił się i popatrzył na mnie. Marsh: Lili... Powiedział przestraszony. Mnie strasznie piekły oczy, nie z powodu łez, bo nie płakałam. Marsh: Lili. Twoje oczy... zmieniają się. Przytulił mnie do siebie, słyszalam bicie jego serca. Słyszałam także różne pojedyncze słowa z ust Kastiela. Uspokoiłam się. -** Nabierałaś ciemnej mocy. Twoje serce, jeśli nie znajdziwmy dobrego zaklęcia. Eh... Możesz stać się zła. "Możesz zniszczyć świat".** Ostatnie zdanie, ono jest z wizji. Nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Odwróciłam się do Kastiela patrzył na nas przestraszony, trzeba by coś wymyślić. Kas: Co to było? Lil: Po prostu wyjmowałam szkła kontaktowe. Dlatego Marsh powiedział, że moje oczy się zmieniają. Kas: Aha. Lil: To dozoba na imprezie. Zanim zdąrzył coś powiedzieć, zamknęłam dom i pociągnęłam czerwonookiego na chodnik i szłam w stronę domu Kasa. Zatrzymałam się dopiero w połowie drogi. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, nie dość, że był różowy, to jeszcze gapił się rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Stanęłam skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i tupnęłam lekko nogą. Czekałam na jego reakcję. Lil: Marshall... Cisza. Lil: Marshall! Cisza. -** Walnij go lekko pasem, może się ocknie.** Lil: Dobry pomysł. Zamachnęłam się i dostał prosto w twarz. Mam chyba trochę za dużo siły. Lil: Marshall!! Budź się!! Złapał się za policzek. Marsh: Ał... To bolało. Za co to? +: Za co? Za to, że patrzyłeś na "Lili", rozmarzonym wzrokiem i byłeś różowy jak Rich*! Lil (Znowu?) Ahhh... Poczułam kolejny raz ten sam przerażający ból! Byłam już wprawiona więc : ręka -> pas -> Chwila wytchnienia -> i wstajemy. Marsh: ... Ja... Lil: Cicho, kretynie. Bo kopiesz sobie grób. Marsh; Ok. Przyjął to dość dobrze. Szliśmy tak całą drogę w ciszy, dopiero jak doszyliśmy usłyszałam głośną muzykę. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, oboje byliśmy zaskoczeni. Miał ogromny dom! No cóż ja go prowadziłam to on musiał zapukać. W drzwiach stanęła July, z niezłą tapetą. Ju: Siema! Wchodźcie! Weszliśmy do środka. Było strasznie kolorowo, od różnych światełek i strasznie głośno! Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się, a July stanęła na stole i krzyknęła do wszystkich. Ju: Uwaga! Uwaga! ... Muzyka ucichła. Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. Ju: Marshall Lee już jest!! Muzyka dalej zaczęła grać, a dookoła Marsha zbiegły się chyba wszystkie dziewczyny. Chłopcy zostali sami na parkiecie i stali tak wpatrzeni w tą grupkę. No cóż. Raz kozie śmieć. Złapałam pierwszego lepszego i zaczęłam się z nim bawić, tańczyć, wygłupiać. Wkoło mnie zbierało się coraz więcej chłopców. Połowe znałam, ćwierć kojarzyłam, a reszta... poznam. -** Baw się, baw! Nieźle tańczysz! ** Zaśmiałam się i dalej się bawiłam, po kilku piosenkach opadłam troche z sił. DJ ogłosił oczywiście konkurs na Miss i Mistera. Lil: Mam dość, ide się napić. Chłopcy westchneli i namawiali mnie na dalsze tańce. Niestety nie udało im się. Lil: Sorry chłopcy. Ale opadłam z sił, za jakieś 15 min. będe jak nowa. Ale wie któryś, gdzie jest jakieś picie? --: Ja wiem. Zgłosił się jakiś blondynek z miodowym... Nataniel?! Lil: Co ty robisz w domu Kastiela? Nat: Jak widzisz, bawie się. Lil: Aha... to gdzie to picie? Nat: Za mną. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Szliśmy przez chwilę i wyszliśmy z domu przez jakieś drzwi. Weszliśmy do ogrodku. Był bardzo ładnie oświetlony i stały tam prawie wszystkie osoby z mojej klasy! Dziewczyny w miniowkach, a ja kocie uszy! Podeszliśmy do nich. R: Hej Lili! Lil: Siemasz. Jak tam impra? R: Spoczko. A i poznaliśmy tego nowego przystojniaka. Leo lekko się podbuzował. Lil: Spokojnie Leo, Rozalia kocha tylko ciebie. R: I nie zapominaj o tym! Przytulili się. Lil : Ooooooo Jakie to słitaśne! Sweet Focia na Fejsa! Wyjęłam telefon i zrobiłam im sesje. Super wyszli. Nagle ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. Lil: Alexy? --: Nie. -** To Marshall.** Lil: Marshall? --:Nie. Lil: (Atrix!) -** To na 200% Marshall. Nwm powiedz mój chłopak? Albo przystojniak.** Lil: Kretyn. Złapałam jego ręke i ją wywinęłam. On się pochylił, a jego twarz znajdowala się na wyskokości mojej. Lil: Nie, Marshall. Hę? Marsh: Już dobrze. July*- Postać z opowiadania "Nowy początek". Rich*- Perkusista w zespole Marshalla. "Marshall Lee and the scream kings". Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, on tylko szczerzył te swoje kły. Bylo widać, że ma "wampirze" zęby. Irys: Eghę... Lil: A tak. Puściłam go i wyprostowałam swoje kocie uszy. Lil: To jak tam u was? Jak poszłedł shopping? Jakby z nikąd pokazał się Alexy z miną co najmniej jakby się naćpał... Zaraz, przecież to Alexy. Alx: Znakomicie! Rozalia współpracowała ze mną, ale Viola... Musiałem jej wybrać coś zgodnego z jej stylem. Lil: To chyba dobrze! Na to zdanie, Alexy znów podskoczył i mnie przytulił. Po jakiś 2 min, nieco mi się to znudziło. Lil: Nie uważasz, że wystarczy? Alx: Nie! Była umowa, pamiętasz? Lil: Oczywiście! Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam chłopaka w policzek. On odskoczył uradowany, wszyscy rozumieli o co chodzi oprócz Marshalla i Atrix, która dopytywała się co ja zrobiłam. Lil: (Spokojnie, Alexy to gej i mój najlepszy kumpel.) -**Było tak od razu.** Rozmowę przerwał nam Marshall. Marsh: Wyjaśni mi ktoś dlaczego, ten koleś się do mnie przytula. I faktycznie. Marshall stał z głupawym wyrazem twarzy, a Alexy się do niego przytulał. Wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać, włącznie z Lysanderem i Atrix. To był niesamowity widok. Lil: Alexy! Już zostaw go bo będzie miał traume. Puścił go i się obraził na 1... 2... 3.... Od trzech do czterech sekund. Łał, nowy rekord! Alx: To co powiedzieć mu? Chce zobaczyć jego mine. Ir: Czemu nie. Alexy zbliżył się do Marsha i powiedział mu coś na ucho. On aż się zjerzył i odskoczył z piskiem za moje plecy. Teraz to tarzaliśmy się po trawie. -** Nawet ja przyznam się, że to było świetne!** Lil: Hahaha... (No przecież) Marsh: No, dajcie spokój! Podał mi ręke, a ja ciągle się śmiejąc wstałam z ziemi. I gdy się uspokoiłam zauważyłam, że przede mną stoi rozkładany barek z barmanem?! Kastiel ma chyba za dużo kasy i nie ma na co wydawać. Lil: Przez te śmiechy, jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się pić. Macie coś do polecenia? Otarłam łzy, ogarnęłam się i wskazałam na barek. Lys: Tak. Najlepsza jest Pepsi z lodem. R: Dla mnie jednak pomarańczowy szejk! Vio: A- a... ja polecam, wiśniowe niebo. Zastanowiłam się i szybko odpowiedziałam, podchodząc zbyt blisko do Lysandera. Przymknęłam oczy i wyszczeżyłam się szeroko. Lil: Dobry pomysł! Pepsi zawsze najlepsza! Otworzyłam patrzałki, twarz Lysa była kilka centymetrów od mojej. Patrzyłam przez chwilę w jego oczy, a potem szybko zabrałam twarz i się zarumieniłam. Lys: Heh... Nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi, że masz dwa kolory oczu. Lil: No cóż, to się nazywa wada wrodzona. Mam jeszcze jedną... Zbytnia śmiałość. Odwróciłam się w stronę barmana i poprosiłam to co zaproponował Lys. Barman szybko mi przyniusł moje picie. Wzięłam je i upiłam łyka. Bm: Proszę 2,50. Prawie się udusiłam. -** Jezu, ale z ciebie ofiara...** Lil: Co? Bm: 2,50. Lil: Ale... No ok! Torebka była pełna, chwile szukałam w niej kasy... Nie ma! Lil: No pięknie, nie mam kasy! Oparłam łokieć o blat, a glose położyłam na ręce. Nagle usłyszałam głos. --: Nie musisz płacić, ale za przysługę. Lil: Nie! Wole tu zostać i odrabiać te 2,50 niż mieć u ciebie przysługę Kas. Kas: Aha... Ale to naprawdę ci się opłaca. Podniosłam zdziwiona głowę w strone z której dobiegał głos. Zobaczyłam fajne rockowe ciuchy, lepsze niż zwykle nosi. Lil: Jak? Kas: Będziesz miała prawo do tańczenia i rozmawiania z kasanową tej imprezy. Lil: Z Marshallem? Nie dziękuje! Mam go już dość jak na jeden wieczór. Kas: Że co>? Zamyśliłam się lekko. -** Chyba chodziło mu o niego samego** Lil: (Też racja) Nie dzięki, z tobą mi się nawet gadać nie chce. Odwróciłam się i znów próbowałam coś wygrzebać w torebce. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ręke i podał barmanowi kase. --: Proszę, to za tą dziewczynę. Lil: Nie trzeba. --; Trzeba. Ten głos. Facio który oprowadzał mnie poszkole miał identyczny. Lil: Brajan? Br: Nie, święta krowa. Lil: Dużo się nie pomyliłam. Wszyscy znów się zaśmiali i wszyscy dokładnie znaili Brajana. był tylko o rok starszy. Br: To co tam? Kasy się zapomniało? R: A ty się jeszcze dziwisz? To je Liliana, tego nie ogarniesz! Znów wszyscy się zaśmiali. Pogadaliśmy trochę, ale Brajan musiał wracać do środka, bo był zastępcą DJ'a. Odwróciłam się odpiłam napój i stanęłam przedem do wszystkich. Lil: Teraz tak, kiedy wybory na Miss i Mistera? Kas: Właśnie się zaczynają. Lil: Jak można wygrać? R: Chodzi o to, że dziewczyna lub chłopak najbardziej szalejący i najodlotowiej ubrany dostaje nominacje. Potem wybierają przez największe wiwaty. Lil: To lecimy! Nie chce się spóźnić. Chce zobaczyć mine Amber gdy przegra. Potakneli mi jednogłośnie. Marshall gdzieś zniknął. Trudno. -** Wcale nie. jak mi jakaś go poderwie...** Lil: (Nie bój się. Takie kasanowy jak on, nie są zbyt podatni na flirty i zaloty) -** Może i racja, ale ciągle się martwie.** Weszłam ostatnia do środka, właśnie jakiś koleś na scenie ułożonej z trzech odromnych stolików, ogłaszał nominacje. Usiadłam wygodnie i słuchałam wyborów Mistera. DJ: Pierwsza nominacja. - Marshall Lee! Lil: ( Samo zachwyt...) DJ: Druga. - Kastiel! A ostatnia... - Armin! Lil: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Ir: W życiu, bym nie pomyślała. -** Nie mają szans z Marshallem!** Lil: (Dobra, będe mu kibicować. Tylko nie uwalniaj głosu, tu nie mogę użyć pasa.) -** No dobra...** DJ: Wybór publiczności! Armin!- jakieś 67% w skali glośności. Marshall! Lil: Ooooooooo!! Marshall!! (Zadowolona?)- było dość głośno daje tak 89%? 91%? DJ: Kastiel!- też około tego co Marsh. - 89%- 91%. No trudno. Będzie musiała wybrać Miss. A oto nominacje... Pierwsza. - Amber! Lil: Hahaha!! Ale jaja! chce to zobaczyć! DJ: Druga. - Rozalia! Nie mogła chwile uwierzyć, ale wepchnęłyśmy ją na stoliki. DJ: Ostatnia! - Charlotte! Lil: Uuuu!! DJ: Nie no żart! Lili! Mina mi zżedła. Oczy chyba wyblakły, a ja nie zamierzałam wstać z tej kanapy. Lil: Że What?! Nie wejde na tą "Scene"! Pierwsza była Charlott! Nagle ktoś mnie podniósł. Poznałam wiktoriańskie spodnie... Lys. Teraz stałam tak z kocimi uszami do połowy na oczach i zdezorientowana. Nagle DJ złapał mnie za łokieć i ustawił obok Rozy. DJ: Teraz wybiera publiczność! Amber!- dość głośno jak na nią jakieś 2%. Nie... około 85%. Lili!- no nieźle...- wszyscy chłopcy i do tego Marshall i Kas na stoliku obok.- też 85%. Wredne te baby. Roza!- miała troche cichsze... Szkoda... Jak miała bym przegrać to tylko z nią. Dobra... To ma ktoś pomysł jak to roztrzygnąć? Zapadła wielka cisza. Wszyscy stali i tylko do siebie szeptali. -** Ja mam pomysła, a brzmi on tak...** Po chwili wsłuchiwania się pomyślalam nad tym planem. Był świetny! Lil: Ja ma pomysł! DJ: Dajesz! Lil: Niech ci dwaj nominowali chłopcy wybiorą jedną z nas dwuch, a potem ta która wygrała wybierze chłopaka. Tak jak miało być. DJ: Świetny pomysł! Chłopaki podejdźcie tu.... Staneli przed nami. Marsh niezbyt pewny siebie, Kas tak samo. Z resztą nie wiedziałam na którego zagłosować, obu ich darzyłam takimi samymi uczuciami.Ale powracając do tematu, jeśli nie wygram to nie będe musiała wybierać,a ja naprawdę chciałam wygrać, szczegulnie z Amber. DJ: Kas którą wybierasz? Kas: Daj sobie spokój, Marek! Przecież wiesz, że na Lili. DJ: Ok! Marsh? Marsh: Nie wiem. A mogę zadać im pytanie? DJ: Jasne. Obszedł nas do okoła. Amber pewna siebie i z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Ja? stałam uśmiechnięta oczywiście zawadiacki uśmiech.Najpierw zatrzymał się przed Amber. Patrzył na nią. I Oglądał jej ubranie. Potem zatrzymal się przede mną, spojrzał mi w oczy potem obejrzał całą mnie. Zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Nie zdejmując uśmiechu z twarzy (bo nie mogłam przestać się śmiać) podniosłam mu glowę dwoma palcami. Lil: Nie gap mi się w biust, bo ci przypie*dole. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Marsh: Co byście zrobiły jakby wygrała wasza rywalka. Oczywiście Amber odpowiedziała pierwsza z miną dobrego czlowieka. Amb: Pogratulowałabym jej i bardzo mocno uściskala. Lil: Ekge... Powiedz prawde.. Eghe! Amb: Dobra. I tak nie przegram więc poco się pytasz! Marsh: A ty? Lil: Pewnie twoja dziewczyna miała by na ciebie Focha i kazała by mi cię uderzyć. A i byś dostał dwa razy, bo jeszce odemnie. Marsh: To groźba. Lil: Nie, błogosławieństwo. Oczywiście, że groźba. Zatrzymał się na chwile, pomyślał oczywiście z miną "mądrego inaczej". Po chwili przestał myśleć nad wyborem, wyprostował się, zabrał mikrofon z ręki DJ. Marsh: Lili! Wszyscy wybuchneli głośnymi brawami. I gwizdami! Brajan założył mi na głowę jakąś plastikową, ale dość ładną tiare. Którą przypiełam sobie spinką do włosów, żeby nie spadła. Nagle uświadomilam sobie, że musze wybierać. Brawa ucichły, a DJ zapytał się mnie którego wybieram. Odrzuciłam wszystkie myśli, uczucia, liczyły się tylko wspomnienia, ale z Marshem nie mam ich tak dużo. Przypomniałam sobie ten momęt gdy ich obu pierwszy raz zobaczyłam. Gdy byłam sam na sam z każdym. Gdy dobrze się z jednym i drugim czułam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie to zajście. We wczorajszą noc. Nauka z Marshallem, agresywne zachowanie Kastiela. To, że przy mnie siedział. Ale z drugiej strony, dzisiejsze zachowanie Kasa, przed moim domem. Naprawde chciał, żebym wyszła i to, że chciał spędzić ze mną troche czasu.Nie wiem co myśleć. Miałam otwarte oczy, nie mineła nawet sekunda, a ja tyle przemyślalam. A jednak nic nie myślałam. Wzięłam mikrofon do ręki i zbliżyłam się do nich. -** Dlaczego nie słyszałam jak myślisz?** Lil: ... -** Lili?** Patrzyłam się na nich. musiałam wybrać. Wzięłam wdech i zapytałam się... Lil: Co byście zrob-bili jak bym wybrała drugiego? Przechodziłam powoli wzrokiem po obojgu.Marsh stał ciągle niepewnie. Ale wkońcu coś powiedział. Marsh: Nie wiem, ale co bym miał zrobić. Uśmiechnąć się? Nie, bo taka dziewczyna mnie nie wybrała. Płakać? Nie, bo zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie. Zdenerwować się? O co? To tylko zabawa. I co miałbym zrobić? Najpewniej bym udawał, że nic się nie stało i dalej ci pomagał. -** Ja myś... Lil: (Teraz nie ochodzi mnie co myslisz!) Kas: Nie wiem, czy byś wybrała jego. Mimo jego ckliwej gatki. Znasz go ledwie kilka dni. Po co byś miała go wybierać. I co teraz? Marshall pewnie każdą bierze na taką gadkę. I znów punkt wyjścia. Trzeba zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jak? Napięcie wzrasta z sekundy na sekunde. Atrix nic nie mówi, ja przestałam myśleć nad wyborem tylko nad nimi. Myślałam o Kastielu i jego śmiałych zagrywkach i Marshallu, jego usposobieniu i zachowaniu. Nie porównując ich są innymi osobami- zupełnie innymi. Lecz gdy się ich porówna , zachowanie i różne takie ją prawie identyczni. I znów nie mineła sekunda. Otrząsnęłam się, chłopcy sie na mnie patrzyli, a ja? Stałam jak głupia. Postanowiłam zadać kolejne pytanie... Najpierw Kasowi. Podeszłam do niego. Lil: A jak bym wybrała? Kas: Proste. Byś z tąd wyszła, dlaczego? bo mnie znasz dłużej i wiesz, że nie jestem zbytnio przyjazny. Przez publiczność przebiegły szepty, a od Kasa bił chłód. Teraz podeszłam do Marshalla aż za blisko. Lil: A jak, powiem że ci nie wierze? na jego poprzednią odpowiedź Był na tyle blisko, aby mikrofon przy mojej szyi (Tak mniej więcej pod podbrudkiem) dotykał jego torsu. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał się na mnie. Marsh: Będe musiał Cię przekonać... Nasze usta się zbliżyły, położyłam ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, zaraz potem on położył ręke na mojej i... Wizja! nosz.... Były tylko przebłyski. kilka klatek które się powtarzały... na pierwszej mój pocałunek z Marshallem na drugiej jakaś fioletowlosa dziewczyna w furii, potem ciemność i na koniec jakieś ogromne pomieszczenie, patrzyłam z perspektywy kogoś kto leży i ledwo co widzi. Marshall walczy z fioletowłosą. Moi znajomi niektórzy walczą z jakimiś potworami z cienia, a inni leżą tak jak załużmy ja. Włuciłam do rzeczywistości, przypomniałam sobie słowa Kasa i Atrix. Zanim nasze usta się spotkały o-odepchnęłam go od siebie . Lil: Wybieram Marshalla... I zrzekam się korony na rzecz Amber. - powiedziałam cicho do mikrofonu gdy schodziłam ze stołów.djęłam tą plastkiową podróbkę, puściłam mikrofon Atrix jej głos. Powrócił. -** Dlaczego? Jak tak mogłaś? Ja... go kocham.** Wyszłam z domu i kierowałam się w stronę własnego. Skakałam po lampach przy pomocy pasa. Po chwili zebrałam się i odpowiedziałam. Lil: Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam co robie. Jestem takie głupia! Ale mimo to chciałam to zrobić, ale przeszkodziła mi wizja. Wiesz jaka. -** Nie, nic nie widziałam... Zablokowałaś myśli, nie miała dostępu do twojej podświadomości.** Zatrzymałam się i stanęłam na jednej z lamp. Lil: Co? -** No tak. Jedyne co widziałam to jak prawie pocałowałaś Marshalla!** Po tych słowach poczółam ukucie w okolicach serca i prawie spadłam. Lil: Co... Co się dzieje? -** Pas z powodu kolejnej wizji wytwarza coraz więcej nagatywnej mocy. Jesli obejdzie się bez kolejnych wizji, będziesz sobą jakiś tydzień.** Lil: CO?! Mamy tydzień, aby odnaleść to zaklęcie?! I Zgine? -** Możliwe, że nie zginiesz. Jesteś dość wytrzymała i masz silną psychikę. Dowód jest na to taki, że mnie zablokowałaś. Pas cię nie zabije, tak z resztą myyśle... Ale może przejąć władze. A wtedy, albo stane się wolna, albo ja umre, a ty zostaniesz tu zamknięta. Ale jest gorzej to nie musi być zalkęcie. Może być to artefakt.** Lil: Musimy odnaleść to coś, cokolwiek to jest. Znów zaczęłam skakać po lampach, miałam strasznie długą drogę do domu. Myślałam tylko o tej wizji, ale jeśli Atrix jej nie widziała to musi być jakis powód. Lil: Ale jak teraz myśle o tej wizji to słyszysz to? -** Nie, najwidoczniej ta wizja nie była wywołana przez moją obecność. Więc nie mogę się dowiedzieć o czym była.** W tej chwili doszłyśmy do domu. Tylko przekroczyłam próg i zamknęłam drzwi, weszłam na górę, rozebrałam się, umyłam i poszłam spać. Nic mi się nie śniło... Ciemność... Nagle dżwięk telefony mnie obudził. Lil: Shit. Kto się do mnie dobija. -Nieodebrane połączenie od: Roza ;* - 10 razy. Alexy ;D - 10 razy. Irys - 2 razy. Lys - 5 razy. -Sms od: Roza ;* - 1. Alexy ;D - 5. Lil: No pięknie! Dziś szkoła! Ale najpierw Sms'ki. Roza: Hej, Lili! Dlacego tak wybiegłaś z imprezy? Kastiel cię potem szukał cały wieczór. -przysłane 6.58. Alexy: 1. Gdzie ty jesteś?! - przysłane 20.30 2. Ej, odpisz mi! Dlaczego mi nie odpisujesz? ;( -przysłane 20.32 3. Jeśli jesteś na imprezie nie odpisuj... -przysłane 20.33 4. Ok, ide do Cb do domu, za 5 min będę. -przysłane 20.33 5. Otwórz!!! No dobra, jak nie to nie! Śpie dzisiaj u Cb pod drzwiami -przysłane 20.45 Lil: O bosz. Ludzie, dajcie mi umrzeć! -** Wstawaj! Jest już 7.00!** Lil: Co? Najwidoczniej obudził mnie sms od Rozy. Wstałam i szłam chwiejnym krokiem do łazięki. Spojrzałam w lustro... Uh. Co to za potwór? Umyłam się i wybrałam ładne ciuszki i zeszłam do dół z telefonem w dłoni. Zaczęłam grzać mleko w mikrofalówce i... Start! Szybko łyżka, płatki i jeszcze zostało 5...4...3..2..1...0 Uuuu! -** Zabierzcie mnie z tąd! Od tej wariatki!** Lil: Bez przesady. Nie jestem, aż tak walnięta... Może... Może przez to tyle chłopców mnie lubi... -** Nawet Marshall...** Znów ukłucie w okolicach serca. Ten pas daje mi siewe znaki jeszcze gorsze niż uczucia Atrix. Lil: Daj sobie spokuj. Spodobałam mu się, bo ty tu jesteś. Pomyśl! -** W sumie racja. Dobra mleko już jest, jedz bo obie umrzemy z głodu.** Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, wyjęłam miske z mlekiem z mikrofalówki i wsypałam moich ulubionych płatków- "Nesquik" po mojemu 'królicze bobki'. Zjadłam, włożyłam miske i łyżke do zlewu. Lil: Wieczorem się pozmywa. A tak w ogóle która godzina? Wzięłam telefon do ręki... 7.69... co? Nie jest 7.39... Po prostu jestem zboczona. -** A co to znaczy to '69'? U nas to tylko liczba.** Lil: U nas w sumie też. Wzięłam małą torebke i spokowałam fona i kase. Założyłam trmpki i otworzyłam drzwi. W jednej chwili przedemną upadł Alexy. Odskoczyłam z piskeim zdziwiona. Lil: ALEXY?! Alx: Ta. Napisałem do ciebie, że śpie pod drzwiami. Ale myslałem, że zmiękniesz i mnie wpuścisz. Uśmiechnęłam się i podrapałam po głowie. Lil: Sms przeczytałam dopiero rano. Alx: Ale długo pukałem. Lil: Najwidoczniej miałam głęboki sen. Alx: Co ci się śniło? Lil: Nic... Pomogłam mu wstać i wyszliśy. Alxy marudził trochę na to, że jest głodny. Ale obiecałam mu, że kupie mu bułkę po drodze i tak się stało. Po jakiś 10 min. byliśmy w szkole. Porzegnaliśmy się na dziedzińcu, on poszedł w stronę klubu ogrodników, a zaś weszłam do szkoły. Odrazu przy wejściu stała Amber i jej pawiany. Próbowałam przejść obok nich obojętnie, ale Amber zaczęła coś tam mówić. Zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Że jestem głupia, bo zostawiłam tekie ciacho, że oddałam jej korone. Zaciskałam pięści i słuchałam tego co ma do powiedzenia. Gdy skończyła odwróciłam się do niej przosem i może troche za bardzo agresywnie zaareagowałam. Lil: Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?! - moja ręka złapała jej bluzkę i podniosła do góry, dyndała dobre 10cm nad ziemią. Amb: Co ty wyprawiasz, wariatko?!?! - rzucała się i próbowała się wydostać, ale pech nie udało się. Uderzyłam nią o szafki i puściłam. Podniosłam głowę i powiedziałam groźnym głosem. Lil: Jeszcze raz do mnie powiesz coś takiego, a nie będziesz miał czym mówić. Siedziała przestraszona na ziemi i dobrze... niech się boi. Li i Charlott zniknęły. A ja już spokojna zmierzałam z uśmiechem do klasy biologicznej. Chyba domyślacie się na co. Więc weszłam na to piętro i usiadłam na parapecie, od strony zewnętrznej. Jak ktoś by mnie popchnął wylondowała bym, albo na dachu sali gimnastycznej, albo na dziedzińcu. Zależy w którą stronę bym poleciała. -** o czym ty myślisz?** Lil: Często o śmierci i różnych potworach. --: O śmierci i potworach? Co ty masz 5 lat? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie za mną (na korytarzu przy oknie) stała czerwona małpa. Lil: Czego? Kas: Gdzie byłaś, potem po wyborach? Lil: A co cie to? Kas: Dużo. Lil: I tak ci nie powiem. Kas: Jak nie powiesz, to cie zepchnę. Lil: Po pierwsze primo, jakby mi się coś stało nie wyszedłbyś z pierdla przez 20 do 25lat. A po drugie nawet jakbyś to zrobił to bym bezpiecznie wylądowała. Po co ja to powiedziałam? Przecież on zaraz spróbuje to zrobić. Poczułam jak jego ręce się zbliżają, więc skoczyłam z tego 'parapetu' i złapałam się jego krańca, potem podciągnęłam się i stanęłam na nim na wyprostowanych nogach przodem do Kasa. Stał zapatrzony we mnie jak w obrazem co za przygłup. -** No cóż niektórzy niedorozwinięci tak mają.** Zaśmiałam się cicho co obudziło farbowanego z marzeń. Lil: Co się jopisz? Za mną jest jakiś statek kosmiczny czy co? - zapytałam żartobliwie i odwróciłam się na jednej nodze. Kas: Jak ty to?... Ty?!... Dziewczyna?... Lili?! -** Wejdź do środka i odpowiedz kolejno na pyatnia może zrozumie** Lil: (Ok) Weszłam do środka, zamknęłam za sobą okno i siedziałam teraz na parapecie w śroku szkołu. Lil: Normalnie. Nie, spider-man. Nie, transwestyta. Nie, kur*a jestem Doda... Miło poznać. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynke, halo! to on tu jest kretynem. -** Powiedz mu to w-o-l-n-i-e-j...** Lil: (S-p-r-ó-b-u-j-e...) Ja być Lili... Ja być dziewczyna... Ja zrobić to co ty widzieć... I ja nie powiedzieć ci jak to zrobić... Czerwona małpa rozumieć?- wykonywałam przy tym różne gesty. Otrząsnoł się w końcu. Idiota jeden patrzy na mnie jakbym straciła rozum. Kas: Tak, czerwo... Hey! Lil: No co?- zrobiłam niewinną minę i zeskoczyłam z parapetu. Chodziłam w jedną i z powrotem. Przy tym przekomarzałam się z Kasem i jedocześnie miałam na niego Focha za wczoraj. Chodziłam tak dobre 5 min. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Nawet nie zaauważyłam gdy wszyscy przyszli i wysłuchiwali mojej pogawętki z Kastielem i jego 'kłótni ze mną. Po kolejnych 5 min. przyszedł pan od Biologii. Weszliśmy do sali, usiadłam sama na końcu klasy i wyjęłam notesik. Chwila skąd go mam? Haha... Podpisany "Lysander Morrow". Wiedziałam... znajduje go nie wiedząc o tym. Ale z drugiej strony fajne ma nazwisko. I tak cała lekcja zleciała mi na przeglądaniu i oczenianiu pracy Lysandera. kilka piosenek i rymów. Dużo jakiś bazgrołków i ewolucji ludzików. Nie umie rysować, ale na ostatniej stronie twarz jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny. Jest imię lub nazwa? Nie ma... trudno. Ale tu to się spstarał, idealne oczy, usta. Lekko pocieniowane i leciutko pomalowane kredkami. Może uda mi się rozpoznać dany kolor i dowiem się jaka to dziewczyna. Teraz tak chyba blond włosy. to mamy tak: 1. Amber 2. Sare 3. Demi 4. Emilke 5. I mnie. Dlalej... Jedno oko takiego samego koloru co włosy. 1.Sara 2.Emilka 3. I znowu ja! Drugie oko zostawie na później żeby mieć niespodzianke. Pełne i wyraziste usta... Hm... 1.Sara 2.Emilka Nie znam własnego wyglądu, a i drugie oko różowe... Ani Sara, ani Emila nie mają innych koloru oczu... Obie mają taki sam... jakaś dziewczyna której nie znam? Hm.... -** To ty kretynko. Myślałam, jak to zobaczyłaś, że odrazu się pokapowałaś, a ty myślisz i myślisz/. Może i jesteście z Sarą podobne, ale nie aż tak!** Teraz popatzryłam z innej perspektywy to naprawdę byłam ja! Drrrrrrrrrr.... Dzwonek! Nareszcie! Wyszłam z klasy i jaknajszybciej chciałam oddać mu ten notes. Spotkałam go przy klatce schodowej. (mogłam się spodziewać.) Zaszłam go od tułu i... Lil: Buuu! Lys: O cześć, Lili. Lil: Eh... nie udało się... A i masz swój notes? Lys: Zaraz... Nie! Zgubiłem go. Wyciągnęłam notes zza pleców. Był bardzo zdziwiony jak go zobaczył. Lil: Prosze. Wyciągnął ręke po niego i się lekko zarumienił; jak ja lubie zarumienionych chłopaków... Wyglądają wtedy tak słodko i dość pociągająco. Lys: dzięki. Lil: Spoko. Mogę usiąść? Lys: jasne. Usiadłam i patrzyłam się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nagle on podniósł głowę i podał mi notatnik. Po jaką cholerę? -** Przeczytaj co tam jest...*** Faktycznie coś tam było. Ale można by tak powiedzieć, że nabazgrane. Różne literki składały się w zrozumiałe słowa, a potem w zdanie... -** Nie! Słowa składały się w stada, i tańczyły do okoła ogniska... Lili ty naprawdę masz problemy...** Lil; (A kto mówi, że nie mam? We mnie siedzi jakaś dziewczyna, obok mnie lata jakiś wampir-demon i czlowiek w jednym. A i minimalnie 4 chłopców się we mnie kocha...) Zapisywałam sobie powoli każdą rozczytaną literkę. W tym momęcie pokiwałam głową znacząco, bo kłóciłam się z Atrix. Gdy nagle poczułam czujeś usta na moich. Podniosłam wzrok. Lys?! Pocałował mnie, a potem odsunął się lekko i spojrzał przed siebie, był zawstydzony? Także spojrzałam przed siebie... Tam stał Marshall z różą. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam rady. +:Marshall! Nie... - Atrix krzyczała zrozpaczonym głosem. Bolało mnie to strasznie, ale nie gorzej od tego co teraz czułam. On puścił kwiat, odwrócił się i nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Po prostu podleciał do góry i poleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Spojrzałam na Lysandera, a potem na kartkę. Na niej było napisane: Mogę cię pocałować? Lil: Kur*a! Lysander! Co ci strzeliło do tej pustej czaszki?!?! - wstałam na maxsa zdenerwowana. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i też wstał. Lys: Zgodziłaś się! Pokręciłaś głową! Lil: Nie chodziło mi o to kretynie! -nigdy nie myślałam, że powiem tak do Lysa. Choć znam go od 2 tygodni. Rzuciłam mu notatnikiem w twarz i zaczęłam podążać w stronę w którą leciał Marsh. Zaczęłam biec, gdy byłam przy kwiecie podniosłam go pasem i zlapałam w ręke. Biegłam tak przez korytarz, zapominając o wszystkim i o wszystkich. Słyszałam tylko głośne krzyki Atrix i jak Marshall wylatuje przez otwarte drzwi. Dla mnie korytarz był pusty, nikogo nie było, zapomniałam o wszystkich. Ale przypomniała mi to Amber, która zastawiła mi przejście.rzuciłam jej krótkie spojrzenie i coś sobie uświadomiłam. Lil: A ty nie powinnaś być zawieszona, po tym co mi zrobiłaś? Amb: Powinnam, ale przecież nic Ci się nie stało. Więc wybłagałam, żeby mnie puścili tym razem... i cóż... Lil: Zgodzili się... - przymrużyłam oczy bo znów mnie piekły, poczółam przypływ złości, ale go zatrzymałam.- Czego chcesz jędzo? Jak Marshall mi wybaczy, to będziesz miała Kastielka dla siebie. -powiedziałam krótko i podeszłam do Amber.- Puść mnie dalej, krowo...- uał... -** Chyba przesadziłaś z tą krową, ale się przesunęła i teraz beignij do Marshalla!!** Wybiegłam na dziedziniec, w tej chwili na nim była chyba cała szkoła. No pięknie! Przepuchałam się pomiędzy ludźmi i próbowałam wyszukać czerwoną bluzkę i niebieskie jeansy. -** Jeśli szukasz takiego stroju to popatrz w lustro.*** Lil: Bez zbędynch komętarzy, prosz... Jest! - znalazłam upragnione ubranie siedzące na drzwie. Podeszłam cicho i stanęłam przed drzewem. W tej chwili zazdwonił dzwonek, wszyscy w jednej chwili znikneli z dziedzińca. Nawet spoko mogę z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie. Lil: ...J -*** Ciii....! Spójrz na niego zanim coś powiesz.** Lil: (Dobra! Nie mósisz mi odrazu pasem ust zakrywać!) Zbliżyłam się do niego trochę i spojrzałam na jego twarz. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale nie spał. Chwila... Czy on? Nie!. Nie! Napewno nie! ... Ale.... Może jednak. Marshall Lee kasanowa, wielki władca wampirów, najpotężniejsza istota w ludzikm świecie, a ... płacze? przyłożyłam ręke do ust i cicho powiedziałam. Lil: Co ja zrobiłam? W tej chwili otworzył swoje czerwone oczy i spojrzał na mnie z bólem. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił głowę i patrzył na miasto. Postanowiłam coś zrobić, ale ubiegła mnie Atrix.... Shalg! +: Marsh... Przepraszam, że pozwoliłam, żeby coś takiego się stało. - Każde słowo, każda litera. Bolało jeszcze bardziej od poprzedniej. Gdy Atrix przepraszała Marshallka, ja zwijałam się z bólu, oparta o drzewo.- Ale hej! Nie musisz się bać! Ja jestem twoją dziewczyną, nie ona! Ja i tak cie kocham!- czułam jak Atrix zaczyna się śmiać, ale mi nie jest do śmiechu i Marshowi chyba też. Westchnął głośno, a mój ból ustąpił więc usiadłam pod drzewem. Marsh: Wiem, że mnie kochasz... I tu jest problem, ja ciebie już nie... - powiedział mocno przytłumionym głosem. Zdziwiłam się tak, że aż wstałam na równe nogi. Próbowałam skontaktować się z Atrix, nic! Stanęłam przed drzewem i gapiłam się na Marshalla. A on w miejsce obok mnie, jakgdyby tam coś było. Lil: (Atrix, Atrix! Proszę odezwij się! Atrix!) I co zrobiłeś?! Zniknęła nie słyszę jej! Marsh:... To koniec... Co on wygaduje? Jaki znowu koniec? Lil: Jaki koniec? Czego? Marsh: Raczej kogo... To koniec dwóch rzeczy... Twój i całego świata śmiertelników... Lil: M-mój?- zapytałam zdezorientowana- Świata? Przecież... Jak ona ma zamiar się wydostać? Marsh: Heh.- uśmiechnął się i spojrzal na mnie.- Przez złość, nie nawiść i zdradę. Drugą drogę... Przemyślałam to szybko. Co mogę zrobić, aby przeżyć? Hm.... udowodnić, że Marshall nadal ją kocha! Podbiegłam do drzewa i szybko się na nie wspiełam teraz stałam nad Marshallem. Lil: Szybko powiedz, że ją kochasz! Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Lil: Powiedz to! Co możemy zrobić innego? Trzeba ją przekona... Agrrrr... Poczułam przeszywający ból w okolicach serca. I czyjeś ręce na moim ciele. Marsh: Dobra, jeśli to pomoże. Atrix, jeśli mnie słyszysz! Przepraszam! Byłem wściekły! Ale musisz wiedzieć, że nadal cie kocham! Prosze! -ziemia się zatrzęsła, ja spadłam z konara, ale Marshall mnie znów złapał. +: Nie kłam! Kogo masz?! Kogo kochasz?!?! Marsh: Tylko ciebie! Prosze! Przestań, zrobie co zechcesz, ale przestań krzywdzić ją i cały świat! +: Tak? Co zechcę?! Chce, abyś był mój na zawsze...! Albo zniszczę tą marną planetkę i twoją nową. Zadrżały mu ręke, ale się zgodził. Ciekawe o czym myślał. Ziemia ustała, ból też i znów słyszałam ją w głowie. -** Teraz jak prawie się wydostałam, nie słysze, żednych twoich myśli.... Musisz mówić do mnie jak do człowieka obok.** Podniosłam się i wspomogłam pasem. Lil: Jasne, czemu nie. Teraz będe musiała mówić sama do siebie! Marshall wstał zaraz za mną i znów wróciła mina skrzywdzonego. Podeszłam do niego i złapałam za ręke. Lil: Co cię tak rozwścieczyło? Przecież to byłam, ja nie Atrix! To co innego.! Marsh: Nie koniecznie... Wszytko mnie rusza, bliskie mi osoby odchodzą, nie zrozumiesz! - puścił moją dłoń i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Poczułam wściekłość, wielką wściekłość! Lil: ŻE NIBY CO?!? JA NIE ZROZUMIEM?!?! JA NIE MAM RODZINY!!!! ZOSTAŁA MI TYLKO CIOTKA!! - stałam tak, cała się trzęsłam od emocji. On stanął jak słup, a ja? Odwróciłam się do niego tyłem i usiadłam na ziemi. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak jego ręke dotknęła mojego ramienia. Obejrzałam się. Stał z zdziwioną, ale i smutną miną. Marsh: Ale jak to? - usiadł obok mnie. Lil: Mam ci to wszytsko teraz tłumaczyć? No niech stracę! Zaczęło się gdy miałam 14 lat, zamordowano mojego ojca. Matka nie mogła tego znieść, obwiniała mnie. Więc mnie zostawiła... Po prostu któregoś dnia wyszłam do szkoły, a po południu jak weszłam do domu. Zastałam tam jakąś rodzinę. Powiedziano mi, że tamta się już wyprowadziła i nie wiadomo gdzie jest. Więc potem opiekowała się mną moja starsza o 5 lat siostra. Marsh: Ale ty nie masz siostry. Lil: Ale miałam... Dalej było tak. Mieszkałam z nią pół roku i wybiła mi pietnastka. W moje urodziny rano dostałyśmy list, że ten sam morderca zabił też matkę. I w moje urodziny wieczorem, ktoś włamał się do domu i zamordował moją siostrę gdy oglądałyśmy film. Ja gdyby nie sąsiad zobaczył otwartych drzwi na oścież też już pewnie by mnie tu nie było/. Zabrali mnie na komęde i szukali przez tydzień jakiejś mojej rodziny. Znaleźli ciotkę Agatę. Ona wiedziała, że to coś więcej niż tylko zwykłe morderstwa, więc za uzbierane pieniądze wyprowadziłyśmy się z Sidney i przeprowadziłyśmy tu do Stanów. -w tym momęcie, zaczęłam mówić przełykając ślinę i z jadem w głosie- I wiecznie... Ale to wiecznie... W nocy gdy kłade się spać przypominam sobie tą twarz. Czarno włosy, brązowooki człowiek ze szramą na oku. Myślę o tym potworze, który zniszczył moją rodzinę, moje życie! Mnie... - po tym słowie rozryczałam się. Marshall patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Marsh: Ja... Ja chyba powinienem przeprosić...- wycedził Lil: Nie. Nie musisz...- powiedziałam wycierając łzy. -** Ale... ja wiem, kto to zrobił.** Lil: Co? Marsh: Co, co?- głupawy trochę, ale ... może być. Lil: Atrix mówi, że wie kto to zrobił... Spojrzał się na mnie zmieszany. Marsh: S-serio? - był dziwnie uśmiechnięty, ale wydawał się zakłopotany. Lil: Nie, na żarty. Boże skup się.- zrobiłam krótką przerwę i wzięłam wdech na kolejne zdanie.- Atrix, kto to jest? I gdzie można go znaleść? -** Jak pamiętam to pewnien czarodziej w czarnej szacie i skórze, takiej jak Marshall. Raz udało mi się stworzyć obraz, zewnętrzny i zobaczyłam tego gościa. Byliśmy w jakiejś grocie.** Lil: Hmmmm... - zamyśliłam się Marsh: Co hmmmmmmmmmmmasz? Lil: Hmmmmmmmmmam to, że ten gość miał Atrix. Nosi czarne szaty i ma skórę jak ty. Marsh: Chyba znam takiego jednejgo, ale... - spojrzałam na niego ździwiona, szybko się do niego przybliżyłam. Lil: Co? Co, ale?! Marsh: Ale to nie możliwe. Po pierwsze nie wiem dokładnie czy to on, bo nigdy nie widziałem jego twarzy. A po drugie pomagał mi uwolnić Atrix, ale gdzieś zniknął.- tłumaczył się, nie biorąc wdechu. Lil: Marshall. Wdech- Wydech- Wdech- Wydech. I nie zapomnij mrugać. --No dobra może lekko się z niego naśmiewam, ale proszę was! Koleś którego język przypomina do połowy wężowy, a do połowy ludzki i ciągle otwarta japa to trochę dziwne... -**Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne....** Lil: Wiem! - uśmiechnęlam się od ucha do ucha i patrzyłam na Marsha. Ja i mój wyszczerz. - Haha... Żyjesz Marsh? Bo wyglądasz conajmniej na dźganego nożem. - zrobiłam minę nr.8 (smutna i zaciekawiona minka w jednym) i wróciłam do swojego siadu na kolanach. Marsh: Twoje oko to różowe. Zmieniło się, przez chwilę tęczówka była cała czerwona.- powiedział wystraszony. Lil: Spokojnie. To pewnie, przez pas. -Znów się uśmiechnęłam- Teraz ty się usmiechasz tak jak ja! No już! - spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynke. Dobra czas interwęcji. Wyciągnęłam ręce w jego stronę i końcuwkami palców wskazujących podniosłam mu usta tak, że wyszła odwrócona podkówka.- No teraz lepiej! I tylko się wyszczerz i będzie git! Zabrałam palce. Zrobił to o co prosiłam, a i tak prz okazji. Chciałam zobaczyć te jego "wampirze" kły. Nawet spoko wyglądają. Sama też bym chciała takie mieć... Lil: Ja też chcę mieć takie kły. -** Ja mam podobne i to powinno ci wystarczyć.** I po chwili zaczęłam kłócić się z Atrix. Przy każdej wymianie zdać coraz bardziej mnie to śmieszyło. Podczas tej kłótni zdąrzyłam wdrapać się na drzewo i usiąść na rozwidleniu pierwszych konarów. Nagle uświadomilam sobie, że mowie na głos. A my kłócimy się o zęby Marshalla i tak dokładniej zboczyłyśmy z tematu na " który chłopak Ci się podoba?". Nie wiem jak tam doszłyśmy, ale już trudno. Lil: Marshall, chcesz posłuchać dalej?- spojrzałam na niego i poklepałam miejsce na przeciwko siebie. Marsh: Z chęcią bym posłuchał ale,.. Lil: Ale? Marsh: Mam taką spra... Lil: Idź. Wiem, że cię zanudzamy. Marsh: Serio? - zapytał uradowaany - Dzięki! W tej chwili jego ręka zmieniła się, była większa, zakończona pazurami i na niej była czarna sierść. Po prostu zgroza! Pomachał ręką w kółko i otworzył się jakiś portal. Lil: Co do...? -** Spokojnie, to tylko przejście do Nocosfery. Nie musisz się bać.** Lil: A kto powiedział, że się boje? I znów kłótnia! Ułożyłam się wygodnie na tym drzewie i usnęłam. Żadnych snów, chyba że... A tak! Coś jest.! Jestem w domu mojej siostry, oglądamy "Opowieści z Narnii"? To... to jest ten wieczór! Nie! Obudź się! Obudź się! Nie... Za późno. Właśnie usłyszałyśmy jak zamek się pzrekręca i ciche kroki.Moja siostra poszła to sprawdzić... i... i krzyk.... Zapaliłam światło, wzięłam po drodze nóż z kuchni i poszłam za nią. Nikogo nie było, a ona leżała w kałurzy krwi z przebitym brzuchem. Krzyknęłam i chciałam wybiec z domu, ale ktoś złapał mnie za gardło i przyparł do ściany. To był on ten czarnowłosy morderca. Próbując się wyrwać, zrobiłam mu ślad na oku. On krzyknął i już miał mnie wykończyć, gdy sąsiad wszedł do przedpokoju. I ciemność. Nie... to nie może być tak! Musi być coś jeszcze! Szybko pomyśl, wymuś wizję, spróbuj coś ułożyć. Nic oprócz uśmieszku tamtego gościa. -************************Tajemniczy Gość*****************************************- Leży sama w dość niewidocznym miejscu. Teraz czas dokończyć egzekucję rodziny Dasty! Podszedłem cicho z moją ostrą bronią i satnąłem nad nią. Muszę przebić serce. TG: Czyste serduszko, tej przeklętej rodziny!! -********************Lili*********************- Atrix wyczuła niebiezpieczeństwo i mnie obudziła, a ja w ostatniej chwili zrobiłam unik, przed macką? Nie. czymś podobnym do pasa. -**Uważaj z prawej**- Zrobiłam unik, wskoczyłam na wyższy konar i użyłam mojej broni. Przy tym nic mu nie zrobiłam. Strąciłam tylko kaptur. -**To on. Ten czarodziej... On chyba pomogał Marshallowi?** Lil: Masz racje to on... Ten morderca, który zabił moją rodzinę. - skrzywiłam się gdy na niego patrzyłam. Miał tą blizne i dobrze. Zrobie mu drugą na drugim oku żeby było równo! TG: Ty jesteś następna, ścierwo. - z tym słowem znów mnie zaatakował. Lil: Ja ci dam ścierwe, gnoju!- skoczyłam wysoko, zrobiłam mu drugą szramę i zrobiłam też pętle z pasa. Związałam go i położyłam pod drzewem, przez dłuższą chwilę próbował się uwolnić- Nic Ci to nie da- Spojrzał na mnie i zaczął się śmiać, a ja skoczyłam do niego. - Czego ty odemnie jeszcze chcesz?! Zabiłeś mi rodzinę! I próbowałeś mnie!! - on tylko odchrzątnął i powiedział. TG: Chcę twojej duszy. Dawna przepowiednia mówi, że ostatnia z rodu prawowitych władców pokona mnie i strąci dotychczasowego króla z tronu. Więc tylko czekałem, aż znów się ujawnisz Dasty. - spojrzał na mnie i zaśmiał się - Nie zastanawiałaś sie nigdy dlaczego nikt nie znał twojej rodziny? Pochodzenia? Lil: A dlaczego bym miała? Mój ojciec był Polakiem, a matka Australij... TG: Kłamstwo/ Przeliteruj to sobie...- powiedział krótko i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Lil: co się w ogóce stało?- Upadlam na ziemię i leżałam tak na tym bruku, aż do momętu gdy podniosłam się i usiadłam pod drzewem, znów zasnęłam. Tym razem nic nie było. Nic. Pustka. Obudziła mnie muzyka.- Heh... pewnie to Kas i Lys, zaczynają próbę... Idziemy? -**Jasne!** Ruszyłyśmy w stronę piwnicy. Przez całą drogę, która wydawała się potwornie długa zastanawiałam się, o czym ten gości gadał... Jakiś ród? Moi rodzice kłamali? Nie! Pewnie to wymyślił, aby mnie rozproszyć. Doszłyśmy do pisnicy, a widok który w niej zobaczyłam zwalił mnie z nóg. Czyli Lysander śpiewa, Kas na gitarze popyla, a Marshall jedno i drugie. Prywatny koncert, bo mieli fanki! Nataniel to Melania, Lysander to oczywiście Nina, Kastiel -Amber , Marshall to tam jakieś laski. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. Zaczęłam się śmiać, aż przestali grać. W tym stanie doszłam do parapetu usiadłam na nim wygodnie i dalej się zanosiłam ze śmiechu. W mgnieniu oka podbiegł do mnie Kastiel z obużoną miną. Kas: Co ty odwalasz?- zapytał zdenerwowany Lil: Przepraszam, jak uraziłam Panią moim śmiechem.- chwile spoważniałam, ale to szybko usatło. I znów śmiech. Kas: Ale śmieszne! Idiotka, zanosząca się ze śmiechu! Ha ha!- ironicznie oschły. Lil: No wiesz! To nie jest śmieszne! - Przybliżyłam swoją twarz do jego, a on się szybko zarumienił i odwrócił...- To jest śmieszne! Znów zanosiłam się śmiechem. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę, która uciekła z psychiatryka. Po chwili się pozbierałam i powiedziałam. Lil: Sorry. Ale przeżyłam moją traume od nowa. Gość o czarnychwłosach i szramie na oku '''"przywitał" się ze mną.- Akcentowałam wszystkie wyrazy w nadzieji, że Marshall zrozumie. A tu jak grochem o ściane!- a tak w ogóle która godzina? Lysander wyjął telefon i pokazał mi go. Już 16?! Co ja robiłam tak długo?! Nie możliwe, że spałam! Postałam tak jeszcze zupełnie osłupiała, aż dopadła mnie ta krowa Amber. Amb: Co ci jest? Zadzwonić po weterynarza? Marsh: Nie, idiotko. Chyba widać, że to dziewczyna.-Dobra takiego jeszcze go nie widziałam! Zeskoczył ze sceny i podszedł do mnie.- W porównaniu do ciebie, plastiku. -No nie mogę! Nazwał ją plastikiem! -** No, ale sobie zasłużyła!** Spojrzałam zdziwiona, a potem zaczęłam się śmiać; znowu. Lil: Hahah, teraz to jej pojechałeś! Hahah... -nie tylko ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu, ale i reszta. A Amber stała tam gdzie stoi. Śmieliśmy się jeszcze trochę. teraz stałam oparta o ramie Marshalla i jako pierwsza dochodziłam do siebie. Po chwili byłam już zupełnie spokojna. Kas: To co, gramy dalej? -spojrzał na mnie- ze specjalnym gościem na koncercie? Marshall już wziął wdech, aby odpowiedzieć gdy zakryłam mu usta. I szybko powiedziałam. Lil: Niestety Kastiel, ale ja i pan piękniś musimy porozmawiać.- wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie pytająco.- Sprawy tajne łamane przez nie wiem. -Puściłam Marshalla, chłopcy już zrozumieli moją aluzję, a Amber i jakieś lalki patrzyły na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. -** Jak jakaś mi się do niego zbliży, to nie opanujesz pasa. Ostrzegam.*** Marsh: Spokojnie dziewczyny. To nie są sprawy związkowe.- objął mnie ramieniem.-Chyba...- wyszczerzył się. No ja mu zaraz wyrwę te kły! Zaśmiałam się. Lil: Chyba to Cię zaraz zatłukę, jak ze mną nie pójdziesz. - bez większych ceregieli złapałam go za koszulą na torsie i zaciągnęłam za drzwi piwnicy. tam uwierzcie mi,prawie zabiłam nieśmiertelnego.- Ty idioto! Nie zrozumiałeś mnie?! Spojrzał na mnie tylko pobłażliwie. Marsh: Jasne, że tak. - WHAT?! -Nie patrz się tak, na mnie. Przecież się domyślam, że ten gość cię "odwiedził", bo masz ranę na dłoni. A ty byle komu nie dałabyś jej zrobić...- Co? spojrzałam na rękę, faktycznie. Na niej była dość duża rana. -Przepraszam, że zamiast wrócić do ciebie, przyszedłem tutaj.- spojrzał na mnie miną tamtego "nietoperka" (LoL!) . Lil: Wybaczam.- uśmiechnął się momentalnie!- na temat tego gościa porozmawiamy później, teraz mi powiedz coś o ostatniej czystej rodzinie - przestraszył się na te słowa. On coś wie.- Marsh, ty coś wiesz. Marsh: Tak... Bo, jest tak...- przysiedliśmy na dość widocznych schodach.- W wieku waszych 18 lat, my w Nocosferze, dowiadujemy się o ostatniej czystej rodzinie. Prawowitych władcach. Atrix nic nie wie, co została zamknięta w Okslionie w wieku mniej więcej waszych 16/17 lat. -wziął głęboki wdech...-Kilka tysięcy lat temu, moja matka obaliła ostatniego śmiertelnika rządzącego Nocosferą i sama zasiadła na tronie. Aby całkowicie, przejąć władze musiała go zabić, ale on uszedł z życiem i uciekł do waszego świata. Miał rodzinę. Matka zażądała dusz wszystkich jego potomków, ponieważ dusza takiego śmiertelnika potrafi np. uwolnić Atrix z pasa lub można wymienić ją na inną zmarłą duszę.. - posmutniał...- A z twojej historii wynika, że zabito twoją rodzinę, a ty masz na nazwisko Dasty. Lil: i co z tego? Marsh: Twoje nazwisko to skrót od Damierra Stylacha. Po kim masz nazwisko? - spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Lil: Moja mama zostawiła sobie nazwisko Dasty. Tata miał na nazwisko Darcy. Ale z tego wynika, że mój tata powinien żyć! -krzyknęłam sama do siebie i odwróciłam się w strone ściany i zaczęłam obijać głowę o mur.- Jak to? Podobno... potomków! Ale to by znaczyło, że ciotka też niedługo zginie, a potem ja! -uderzyłam mocno pięścią o ścianę, a z tej części gdzie uderzylam odpadła zaschnięta farba i trochę tynku. - Ale chwila... Jeśli twoja matka tak, chce to znaczy, że z jej polecenia moja rodzi-n-NA NIE ŻYJE!! -zdenerwowałam się niepotrzebnie... On tylko złapał mnie za ręke i powiedział cicho. Marsh: Przepraszam. Nie powinienem sprowadzać tu go... On obiecał, że uwolni Atrix i potrzebował na to królewskiej zgody... - O co mu chodzi?- Ale zamiast pomóc jej tylko przysporzył mi kłopotów... - Chwila czy on? Nie... On się chyba przyznał, że pozwolił zabić moją rodzinę?! Odwróciłam się do niego i spojrzałam ze wściekłością w oczach. Lil: To znaczy, że ten "ktoś" to był twój wspólnik?! I pozwoliłeś mu zabić niewinnych ludzi?! BO CO?!?! OBIECAŁ, ŻE ZNÓW ZOBACZYSZ ATRIX?!?! - szybko mnie przytulił. Marsh: Nie wiedziałem, co zamierza. Mówił, że to plan, że nic się nikomu nie stanie. - mówił smutnym głosem...- Gdy się dowiedziałem było za późno. Ja nie mogłem Ci pomóc, powiedziałby matce, a ja bym został wygnany lub wzięty w niewole, bo obroniłem zwykłe ludzkie życie... Więc poprosiłem twojego sąsiada, aby sprawdził co u ciebie słychać. I tak, to było....- poczułam łzy w swoich oczach. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i powiedziałam ciągnąc nosem. Lil: Czyli dzięki tobie, moja rodzina nie żyje, ale też dzięki tobie, żyje ja... Wiesz... I tak dziękuje....- przytuliłam go jeszcze mocniej, a on siedział tak cicho i myślał nad tym wszystkim, poczułam jego zdziwienie. -********************Punkt widzenia Marshalla******************************** Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy. To niesamowite, że mi wybaczyła. To niesamowite, że zrozumiała, że tego nie chciałem. Może i jest ona potomkiem tego strasznego człowieka, ale jest inna. Matka mówiła, że ludzie z jego rodziny są tacy jak on... Wredni, przebiegli, bezwzględni... Puściłem ją i spojrzałem w oczy. Marsh: Lili, wiesz że ja tego nie chciałem? Chciałem tylko, aby Atrix wróciła. - uśmiechnęła się tylko.- Wcześniej miałem tylko ją, a gdy znikła... Eh, a teraz mam i ciebie. - uśmiechnąłem się, ale ona zrobiła dziwną minę. Lil: Masz i ją, hę? To ja ci już nie wystarczam?! Może ją sobie, weź za dziewczynę!! - Co? Chwila, jej oczy... Są szare i zwierzęce... Atrix! Wstała, a ja zaraz za nią i podparłem ja o ścianę. Marsh: Nie. Atrix, spokojnie! Mam być twój... Taka była umowa... - spuściłem głowę i z powrotem usiadłem na schodach. Było mi tak trudno to powiedzieć... Ja przez te lata u śmiertelników... Moje lepsze cechy, są teraz bardziej widoczne... Zapomniałem, że Atrix jest córką ciemności i zaczęliśmy się spotykać tylko dla rodziców, "Bo taka para zostanie przyszłymi władcami..." Mówili! Mówili, mówili, aż się pokłócili. Zakazali nam się spotykać, ale już byłem w niej zakochany. Nagle poczułem ciepłą rękę na policzku, podniosłem głowę. ***************************Lili*************************** Był taki smutny, a teraz patrzy na mnie znów zdziwiony. Siedzę przed nim na kolanach, a ten co? Lil: Nie smuć się! Już, głowa do góry! Marsh: Ej, to nie fair! Najpierw ty jesteś smutna potem ja i tak na zmianę... Nie niszcz kolejności! - zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a mi zachwiała się równowaga i lecimy do tyłu. Lil: Ła.. ła.. Aaa... Marsh: Mam cię! - złapał mnie dosłownie (znowu) w ostatniej sekundzie. Spojrzałam na niego, pewnie jestem cała czerwona... Lil: Chwila, masz coś na szyi... Czy to szminka? -spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony -** Szminka?! Jaka znowu szminka?!** Odstawił mnie i odwrócił się pod światło, gestem ręki poprosił, abym sprawdziła co to. Podeszłam i lekko odchyliłam kołnierzyk jego koszuli i potknęłam palcami czegoś krwisto czerwonego. Poczułam, że to jest mokre, spojrzałam na dłoń, była w czymś ubrudzona. Lil: Nie wiem... Chyba się tylko ubrudziłeś, Hmmmm... - Użyłam pasa, gdyż był (chyba) zrobiony z materiały i dotknęłam jego szyi. Gdy już wytarłam całość, znów spojrzałam na jego szyję. - Marshall... Marsh: Yap. Lil: Czy na twojej szyi powinny być dwie krwawiące dziury? - powiedziałam przestraszona i dotknęłam tego. Potem odsunęłam się szybkim ruchem. Marsh: Nie. Powinno być jedno ugryzienie i nie wiem... Krwawi tylko w tedy gdy jestem za... - co? co>!?- ....zamęczany przez takie dziewczyny jak ty... - i wrócił stary dobry Marshall. Ale, ja głupia! Lil: Aha... Ale daj je jeszcze raz zobaczyć.- chciałam go złapać, ale się nie udało/. Szybkim ruchem znalazł się za mną i objął mnie w talii, lekko chuchając na moją szyję. Marsh: Ale nie mówię, że to mi się nie podoba... - szepnął mi do ucha. Ja jednym ruchem się zamachnęłam i walnęłam go w policzek z pięści. On podleciał do góry i latał pod sufitem, obrażony. -Nawet w Nocosferze te diabelskie fanki przez te 600 lat, nie dawały mi tak w kość jak ty przez te 2 i pół dnia!- zrobiłam podkówkę, spojrzałam na korytarz i własnie w tej chwili spostrzegłam, że przez ten cały czas obserwowała nas ukryta za szafkami Roza. Gdy ją zauważyłam natychmiast się schowała. Lil: Roza! Widziałam cię! Wyjdź, prosze.-ostatnie słowo podkreśliłam akcencikiem. W jednenj chwili wyjrzała i patrzyła na mnie , Marshalla, pal lewitujący obok mnie i jeszcze raz na mnie. A w drugiej chwili stała obok mnie i piszczała. R: Iiiiiiii!! Jesteś jakąś super bohaterką? A może jakąś kosmitką?- skakała obok mnie. Postanowiłam ją uspokoić, więc pasem zatkałam jej usta. Lil: Roza, spokojnie. Opowiem całą historię tylko się uspokój! Rozdział 3- Okropne uczucia -**********Oczami Rozalii******************** Powoli zaczynam rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Lili to któryś z kolei potomek jakiegoś złego złego człowieka.... Marshall to syn jakiejś wrednej królowej Demonów (?!?!), a sam jest wampirem.... Pasek, który ostatnio nie chciał zejść Lili na W-F'e to jakaś tajemna broń, a w niej zamknięta jakaś Atrix, też córka kogoś złego... To kto tu jest dobry?!?! R: Sorrcia, Lili... Ale to brzmi jak scenariusz, kolejnej części "Zmierzchu"... - momentalnie podleciał do mnie ten wampir... O raju!! Jakie to fajne!! On lata!~!! Marsh: Co to ten zmierzch?- popatrzyłyśmy obie na niego jak na wariata, niby jest tu od 100 lat i występuje w kreskówce, ale nie jest zbytnio rozgarnięty. - No co? Jedyny film jaki znam o wampirach to szmira w której jakaś Bella zakochuje się w wampirze... A w niej jakiś wilk, czy coś tam...- znów sspojrzałyśmy na niego znów jak na wariata... Lil: Marsh, to jest właśnie zmierzch... - tłumaczyła mu powoli - ...chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć, Edward to najsławniejszy wampir w dziejach!! - podskoczyła zafascynowana Lili... - Nie, Atrix. On nie jest podobny do Marshalla.- Co? - Przepraszam, Roza. To Atrix. R: Okejek, ale wy to teraz para czy jak?- w jednej sekundzie Marshall porwał Lili pod sufit i złapał ją za nogę. Dyndała głową w dół. Marsh: Ja jestem, najbardziej znanym wampirem w waszym świecie... I w moim też! Lil: Puść, mnie ty podrobiony cioto! -**********************************Lili ****************************** Próbowałam go kopnąć, ale to na nic. Ja się szarpałam, on się lekko śmiał, a Roza patrzyła na nas jak na nie powiem kogo. Marsh: Może odstawimy, to mały zmierzch? - pobladłam. Czyżbym uczestniczyła w ukrytej kamerze? Lil: Puść mnie albo stanie Ci się krzywda. +: Nie strasz mi chłopaka, siostro... Weź, przesadzasz...- I znów ta sama śpiewka. Boli niemiłosiernie. Przynajmniej teraz nie upadnę. Złapałam się za brzuch i krzyknęłam, ponieważ każde kolejne słowo bolało coraz bardziej. Nagle usłyszałam czyiś wrzask z piwnicy, ale taki stłumiony... Bo mnie własny krzyk ogłuszył. Ciągle trzymałam się za brzuch, częściowo głowę. Marshall opuścił mnie na ramiona Rozalii, która szybko usiadła ze mną na ziemi. Pytając jak się czuje. A sam stał nad nami. W pewnej chwili, krzyk się zbliżył, a zza schodów, wybiegł Kastiel i fanki Marsh'a. Kas zobaczywszy mnie rzucił się na Marshalla. Zaś te dziewczyny porzucając te bitwę, podbiegły do mnie... Jak milutko. Łachy bez, poradzę sobie... Po chwili wstałam o własnych siłach i spojrzałam na kłócących się, fajnie to wygląda, ale dość. Weszłam pomiędzy nich... Kas: Rusz się! - krzyknął Lil: A może grzeczniej, kołku? - fuknęłam na niego. Kas: Ok, posuń się, bo chce mu przyłożyć. - mówił już bardziej opanowanym głosem. Lil: A za co? Za to, że zamiast popisywać się przed tymi laleczkami, ...Bez obrazy dziewczyny..., śmiał przyjść i porozmawiać ze mną? - skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i stanęłam przodem do Kasa. Czułam jak Marshall łapie mnie w pasie... A już niech się przytula. Kas spojrzał na nas z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i otwartymi ustami. Kas: I ty na to pozwalasz?! -pokazał na jego ręce. Marshall, pewnie mu na złość jeszcze oparł brodę o moją głowę. Zaśmiałam się cicho - I co, powiesz? - czas odpowiedzieć Rozalii na pytanie. Lil: Roza...- ruszyła głową na znak, że mnie słyszy- Tak jesteśmy parą... - gwóźdź do trumny Kastiela... Poczułam jak Marshall się zdziwił, ponieważ zdjął brodę z mojej głowy i spojrzał na mnie z boku. -** CO?! MASZ MI TO WYJAŚNIĆ?!?!**** Lil: Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się. - szepnęłam na tyle, że ledwo ja sama to usłyszałam. Najwidoczniej Marshall też to usłyszał, bo odrazy się uspokoił. Po paru chwilach wszystko się uspokoiło. Kastiel wybiegł ze szkoły, Lysander za nim. Dziewczyny się rozeszły, Amber gdzieś zniknęła. A z Roza postanowiła mnie odprowadzić. Po drodze, wyjaśniłam Atrix i Rozie o co chodzi...Marshallowi trudno było to zrozumieć... gdzieś tak w połowie Marshall odleciał gdzieś w świat fantazji i wiecznej sfawolki, Yay! Mamy go z głowy na następne 15 min. Ale i tak nie jestem wredna, zawiązałam nu pas wokół pasa (Lol) i ciągnęłam, a ponieważ leciał jakiś milimetr nad ziemią i ciągle sie o coś zahaczał , wyglądało to jakby szedł. Nagle odezwała się do mnie Roza. R: To co? Weekend! Co robimy? Idziemy na zakupy? Może do klubu? tak do Klubu!! tylko do jakiego? - rozgadała się na dobre. W pewnej chwili coś zatkało jej usta. To kawałek... Koszuli w kratę? Waaaat? Marsh: Cicho białowłosko, do klubu chcecie iść? Zabiorę was do klubu... Lil: Nie dzięki... - wyjęłam wkurzonej Rozalii z ust podarty kawałek tej jego "koszuli" i poszłyśmy dalej. Marsh: A za okupem? - zdziwiłam się lekko. Stanął przed nami. Lil: Okupem... Zaraz... Jeśli ośmielisz się porwać Rozalie dostaniesz po twarzy.- uśmiechnęłam się do Rozy porozumiewawczo. Marsh: Ale ty jesteś brutalna... - wykrzywił się. - Dla każdego taka jesteś? Lil: Nie... tylko dla ciebie. Każdego traktuje inaczej, a ponieważ jeden kasanowa ma już zaklepaną moją miłą stronę, to drugi ma wredną. - uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. Zrobił zamyśloną minę, poszłam dalej z Rozą pod ramię gdy pojawił się przede mną i złapał za podbródek. Marsh: Z tego wychodzi, że mnie nie lubisz. Więc, nie chcesz się do mnie zbliżyć.- Co do cholery? - Więc szantaż... -zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do mojej twarzy. Sparaliżowało mnie, te jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się we mnie. Ale muszę coś zrobić bo Atrix mnie rozerwie. Lil: Jeśli się odważysz, to Atrix będzie miała komu dziękować, za uwolnienie i będziecie honorowymi gośćmi na moim pogrzebie.- nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Tylko się lekko uśmiechnął. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Rozalię. Stała oparta o płot i patrzyła się na nas z zainteresowaniem. - A tak, w ogóle to co to za szantaż? I tak się nie odważysz. - uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie, ale ciągle stałam jak wryta. Marsh: Zakład? - dotknął moich ust, lekko... Zaledwie krańcem swoich, to było pełne uczuć...Ale do kogo?. Już miałam oddać ten gest, gdy coś mnie powstrzymało. **Dlaczego...? Znowu? Ja... ** - przerwała boje się... Lil: Nie. Mówiłam, ci! Jedyna chemia między mną, a tobą to magia Atrix! - wzięłam Rozalie pod ramie i zostawiłyśmy Marshalla samego. Po chwili doszłyśmy do mojego domu, a ja zamknęłam, drzwi i wszystkie okna. Gdy zeszłam z powrotem do salonu, gdzie siedziała Roza. Odwróciła się do mnie i poklepała miejsce obok niej na kanapie... Oj już się boje! Usaidłam obok niej i spojrzałam wyczekująco. W reszcie po kilku minutach odezwała się. R: Co to miało być? Podobno ma dziewczynę! - krzyknęła na wpół zmieszana. Lil: Oj, bo to nie takie proste! -zdziwiła się i ruchem ręki kazala mi mówić dalej- Bo... Niby nic do niego, nie mam, ale... R: Ale...? Lil: Ale uczucia, którymi Atrix go darzy. One nie są dla mnie obojętne. Więc, tak jakby... można by powiedzieć, że jesteśmy blisko... Przyjaciele? - zaczęła piszczeć jak szalona.... _********Aha... rozumiem******************* R: Jesteś pewna, że to tylko przyjaźń? Lil: Chyba...- wzruszyłam ramionami i spojrzałam odruchowo na zegarek, jest 17.45.- Wiesz, Roza. Jeśli chcemy iść dzisiaj do klubu, musimy wyjść przynajmniej o 19.00. Poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Wstałam zaraz za nią i spojrzałam na Roze z dość głupawym wyrazem twarzy. Ona tylko pokazała mi palcem moje drzwi do ogródka. Były całe pomazane czymś fioletowo-niebieskim. Z pojedynczych bazgrołków, tworzyły się jakieś symbole. R: Co to jest?- zapytała. Lil: Ty się mnie pytasz, a ja ciebie -odpowiedziałam cichym głosem... **To znaki, których używają rodziny w Nocosefrze, by żaden niepożądany osobnik nie mógł odczytać zapisków!** Dałam znak Rozalii, że teraz nie będę mówiła do niej. Lil: Ale możesz to odczytać, prawda? - zapytałam z nadzieją- Pochodzisz przecież z rodziny, królewskiej. **Jest tu napisane: '''Zginiesz z mojej ręki w sumie tyle. Nie wiem, kto mógł to napisać.** Po chwili farba zniknęła... Co się właściwie stało?? Nie wiem i chyba nie chce się dowiedzieć. Złapałam Rozę za ramie i pociągnęłam do swojego pokoiku. Ruchem ręki wskazałam wielką różowo-kremową szafę, a ta tylko pisnęła ze szczęścia i skoczyła w jej stronę. Zaczęła wybierać jakieś rzeczy mamrotając coś pod nosem, a ja w tym czasie usiadłam na łóżku. I odpłynęłam do krainy fantazji i tęczowych rzygów. Tematy na których temat pomyśleć: 1. Kastiel -nie.... 2. Marshall -nie... 3. Marshall i to co się stało -nie...nie... 4. Lysander -nie.... 5. Marsha... -mózgu przystopuj!! 6. Szkoła -w życiu... 7. M... -jeśli to Marshall wyprowadzasz się z mojej głowy! -...Mama... Cicho powtórzyłam imię swojej mamy i spojrzałam na zdjęcie cioci, wzięłam je w dłonie. Lil: Ty jesteś dla mnie matką... - wyszeptałam i je przytuliłam. W tym momencie znów usłyszałam pisk Rozalii. Więc odłożyłam zdjęcie na komódkę i spojrzałam na nią. Trzymała w ręku czarno-fioletową sukienkę i fioletowe szpilki. Odłożyła delikatnie sukienkę na moje łóżko i wróciła do szafy. Przyglądałam się chwile temu zestawowi i coś mi nie pasowało... Wstałam i otworzyłam drugą część szafy przeznaczoną na dodatki i wybrałam z niej czarny naszyjnik z fioletowym kwiatem, jakieś rękawiczki oplatane wokół dłoni... oczywiście pod kolor. Gdy się odwróciłam, Roza kładła swoje ciuchy na komodzie. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i miała coś powiedzieć, gdy zobaczyła dodatki... Matko! I jeszcze raz pisnęła i jeszcze raz zaczęła wybierać, tym razem dodatki. Gdy skończyła, obie usiadłyśmy na ziemi, przed łóżkiem. R: Ale ty masz ubrań! -krzyknęła - I mówisz, że krucho u ciebie z kasą! -uderzyła mnie przyjaźnie w ramie. Lil: U mnie może i krucho, ale u ciotki i Alexego już nie. - spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. - Mniej ważne... To co? Jaki zestawik masz dla siebie? Momentalnie się podniosła i pokazywała mi po kolei kolejne rzeczy. Mini sukienka, oczywiście w kolorze złotym, wysokie szpile... taakże złote. Dodatki to złote krótkie spodenki, żeby Rozie tyłka nie było widać. Złote rękawiczki, złota gumka, którą zepnie włosy i złota zapinkaa w kształcie gwiazdy... a i złoty naszyjnik w kształcie gwiazdy, ej! Lil: Roza, przykro mi, ale tego naszyjnika nie mogę ci dać, nawet na jeden wieczór. -spojrzała na mnie ze smutną miną, gdy go chowałam. R: D-Dlaczego? - zaczęła niemal, że płakać Lil: Bo, to jedyna pamiątka, po moim wspaniałym ojcu...- spojrzałam na gwiazdkę- ...Gdy go nosze, lub chociaż na niego spojrzę, czuje jakby on ty gdzieś był. Jakby w ogóle nic się nie stało. - rozczuliłam się niepotrzebnie. Odwróciłam się w strone Rozy. Siedziała z opuszczoną głową na łóżku. R: Przepraszam, już go nie chce. Nie wiedziałam, że jest dla ciebie taki ważny. Lil: Ah..! Dam ci go!- spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona R: Co? Lil: Pstro. Dam ci go jeśli obiecasz, że będzie on dla ciebie ważny i że go nie zgubisz. - wzięłam go w dłonie i podałam Rozalii. R: Będę go strzec!- zasalutowała, a ja się zaśmiałam. Lil: Teraz się przebieżmy! -wzięłyśmy swoje ciuchy i zaprowadziłam ją do mojej łazienki. I tam ją zostawiłam, aby się przebrała, a sama przebrałam się w pokoju. Potem się zamieniłyśmy, ponieważ ona już była umalowana i uczesana, ale nie miała założonych dodatków. A ja na odwrót. Gdy już skończyłyśmy wszystkie czynności, wybiła 19.00. Zeszłyśmy do kuchni rozmawiając o niczym , czasem wtrącała się Atrix, przez co musiałam, mówić co ona myśli. Zjadłyśmy coś i wyszłyśmy z domu o 19.15. Przed domem czekała limuzyna... Szof: Drogie, Panie limuzyna już czeka. -Jakiś gościu w gajerze otworzył nam drzwi do limo. Lil: WTF?! - Stanęłam jak wryta.- Nie wejdę tam! - zanim się spostrzegłam Rozalia już pchała mnie do tego mrocznego pojazdu. R: Nie pękaj! -stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami - Wchodź! - mówiła to i mówiła i mówiła... Lil: Dobra! - chciałam już wejść gdy nagle ten koleś w gajerze coś zaczął mówić. Szof: Ale Pani Liliana, usiądzie naprzeciwko Pani Rozalii.- Jaka znowu Pani Liliana? Ja jestem Lili. Lil: Spoczko. Wchodź Roza. - ona weszła, do środka i zamknęła drzwi, a mi ten gościu otworzył drzwi dosłownie pół metra dalej. Przewróciłam oczami i weszłam do środka. Przede mną wisiała czarna zasłona, ale słyszałam za nią Roze. Rozejrzałam się, wookół mnie była czerwona skóra i czarne dodatki. Było dość przytulnie. Rozglądałam się dalej, były głośniki, barek i uuu słodycze! Spojrzałam w prawo. Lil: Nie! Tylko nie ty! - schowałam twarz w dłoniach, w tym czasie limo ruszyło. Marsh: Owszem, ja. A i ładnie wyglądasz.- spojrzałam na niego przez palce. -Puść zasłonę! -Zasłona opadła, a za nią siedziała Roza z jakimiś stworami. Zdziwiłam się niemiłosiernie, ponieważ Roza już świetnie się z nimi dogadywała. Marsh: Moja bando. Poznajcie Lili. - zbliżył się do mnie jakiś "straszny koleś", aż zbliżyłam się do Marshalla w geście 'Ratuj!'. O on tylko zaczął się śmiać. -Spoko Lili. To tylko Rich, perkusista. Ten zielony to David- gitara główna. Ten pulpet, bez obrazy , to Kid, jedyna dziewczyna, która umie grać na klawiszach. Potem jest nasz menadżer, Max. A na końcu, ja! Gitara basowa i frontman w jednym.- w pierwszej chwili nie byłam przekonana o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale Kid mi szybko wyjaśniła o co chodzi. W połowie drogi, ta "kapela" zaczęła o czymś rozmawiać, więc ja przesiadłam się do Rozalii. R: Łał! Co za szał! -cieszyła się Rozalia. Lil: Nie ciesz się tak, jeszcze wszystko może się zdarzyć! R: Ale z ciebie pesymistka! Nagle limo stanęło, było słychać krzyki, a zza przyciemnionych okien było widać tylko jakieś błyski. Lekko odsunęłam szybę, aby wyjrzeć i nagle zbiegły się ku mnie chordy jakiś powiedzmy "ludzi". Flesze migały mi przed oczami, a na dodatek wszyscy mówili na raz. Zasunęłam szybko szybę i się odsunęłam. Spojrzałam w stronę Marshalla. Lil: Co tu się dzieje?!- niemal, że krzyknęłam Kid: To tylko nasz koncert. - wszyscy wychodzili po kolei. Ale Roza wyszła z Max'em jako jego gość, a ja? Lil: A dlaczego ty nie wychodzisz? - zwrócilam się w stronę Marshalla, który w najlepsze zjadał truskawki. Marsh: Ja wychodzę, na koniec. Gdy wszyscy już porobią zdjęcia im. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko - Ale dziś moja sława będzie na drugim miejscu! - zaczął nagle lamentować i położył się na ziemi. Lil: Jak to? -** Bo jesteś tu, ty! Proste! Zawsze tak , było... ** Lil: Aha... A tak w ogóle, ja tu po co? - spytalam się i w tym samym czasie pomagałam mu wstać. Marsh: Bo potrzebna mi dziewczyna... - przekręcił się tak, że trzymałam go pod rękę. Nie dał mi nic zrobić i wyszedł... niestety razem ze mną. Było oślepiająco, ogłuszająco i strasznie ciepło. Szliśmy po czerwonym dywanie, no nie! Lil: To ty tu takie gwiazdy? Marsh: Większych nie znajdziesz!- pokazał kiełki - A poza tym będziecie dzisiaj z Rozą największymi gwiazdami, bo pochodzicie ze świata śmiertelników. Lil: A twoja m... - zatkał mi usta Marsh: Tylko twoją rodzinę, więc się nie przyznasz i nie pokazuj, że masz Atrix! A teraz uśmiech! - podszedł do nas jakiś reporter z kamerzystą i rozmawiał z Marshallem, a kamera kręciła ich rozmowę, gdy nagle padło pytanie: Kim jest twoja śliczna towarzyszka? i nagle kamera nakierowała się na mnie. Marsh: To jest Lili. Jest śmiertelnikiem i moją przyjaciółką - mikrofon skierował się w moją stronę. Rep: Wiesz Lili, jesteś taka ładna, że chyba zostanę twoim fanem nr.1. - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Spokojnie! Nie bój się, wiemy że to dla ciebie inne! Rozluźnij się!- znów się uśmiechnął, spojrzałam na Marshalla. On tylko dawał mi jakieś znaki. A trudno! ide na żywioł, przy następnym pytaniu. Rep: Jak myślisz, dlaczego największa gwiazda. Idol nastolatek i syn królowej, zaprosił akurat ciebie? - nie myślę. Odpowiadam! Lil: Wydaje mi się, że zaprosił akurat mnie dlatego, że jako jedyna nie skacze za nim. Że zamiast chodzić za nim ślepo, od czasu do czasu nawet go odganiam. Często mam go naprawdę dość! -oboje patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. No dobra... Tu to przesadziłam! en koleś odwrócił się od nas i zaczął mówić coś do kamery. Rep: Czy rockmen Marshall Lee i nowa celebrytka Lili to dobrze zapowiadająca się... -dalej nie słyszałam, bo weszliśmy do ogromnej sali, gdzie była ogromniasta scena.Gdy zaczeli grać ja i Roza tańczyłyśmy na scenie. Roza nauczyła grać na perkusji, a ja zaśpiewałam kilka solówek. Dalsza część koncertu przebiegła w super atmosferze! Zanim się spostrzegłam grali (ostatni) wolny kawałek (ostatni), a ja z Marshallem tańczyłam na scenie. To bardziej Atrix z nim tańczyła, ale nikt o niej nie wiedział. Tak czy siak, dziewczyny z widowni rzucały... Co ja gadam! Zalewały mnie oceanem morderczych spojrzeń! Miałam przy tym świetny ubaw, czyli jak byłam przodem do nich przytulałam się do niego, gdy byłam tyłem podnosiłam lekko nogę. Bokiem- patrzyłam na niego... raczej na jego krwisto czerwone oczy lekko przykrywane ciemno-granatowymi włosami. Ej! EJ! EJ! Ogar Lili...Nie lubisz go!!! Więc dalej, Niektóre pary na widowni tańczyły tak jak my. Uuuuu Sweet! Piosenka się skończyła odsunęłam się od niego i rozejrzałam się, było cicho. Spojrzałam na chłopaka, wiedział co mi chodzi po głowie. Porwałam mikrofon i posłałam kapeli chyba wszystkim zrozumiałe spojrzenie. Odwróciłam się do Marshalla, kiwnęłam głową. A on zaczął grać jakieś coś... Chyba improwizacja. Co chwile dochodził inny instrument to się nazywa zespół!! Ja co chwila dodawałam jakieś słówko, z tego wyszedł tekst, a potem nowy hicior!!! Emocje Atrix-0 : Lili-1 Gdy koncert się skończył z powrotem do limuzyny. I wielka imprezka z kilkoma fanami którzy wygrali jakieś losowanie. Więc była wielka impra w limo, Roza się bawiła i tańczyła, a ja siedzę tak w koncie i patrzyłam w odsuniętą szybę. W pewnej chwili usiadł obok mnie Max. -Hej, Lili - kiwnęłam głową - Marshall mówił nam ostatnio o Atrix - odwróciłam się w jego stronę -Wygadał wam?! - potaknął - Zatłukę, debila - już miałam wstać gdy dłoń Max'a stała się ogromna i przycisnął mnie do siedzenia - Co?! -Kazał nam poszukać czegoś, żeby pomóc. - co ty pitolisz nie ma innej drogi- Więc mam to. Wyjął zza gajerka jakąś fiolkę z zielonym czymś i odszedł. -** Jak to możliwe? Przecież miały być 2 drogi!*** - zastanowiłam się i wymyśliłam -Wiem! -dodałam głośno - To musi być eliksir rozdartych umysłów! - hahahah skąd ja to wiem? Jeszcze mnie do końca nie znacie! -** Ale, jak ty? Ja czegoś takiego nie znam, a ty?!!*** -Jestem idiotką i wiem takie rzeczy - przytaknęłam - ogólnie z książek o jakiś naukowych nie dopatrzeniach. Czyli Magia! - ucieszyłam się w duchu -**Nie to nie magia. To po prostu mój świat...** - poczułam jakby robiła Face Palm. Mimo tego cieszyłam się jak dziecko. Nagle obok mnie usiadła Roza z kielichem szampana, wcisnęła mi go w ręce. - TY, LILI. BO TAK MASZ NA IMIĘ?!?! -wrzeszczała, była chyba już dość upita. - TERA, TAK. TY WYPIJESZ TO CZERWONE ŚWIŃSTWO, A POTEM TEN ZIELONY SOCZEK CO MASZ GO W RĘKU I... I... I... - wyrwała mi fiolkę i wystawiła rękę za okno. -I BĘDZIESZ SIĘ BAWIĆ, ALBO SOCZEK WYLECI PRZEZ OKNO, A WIEMY CO SIĘ STANIE JAK SZKLANE COŚ WYPADNIE Z 80 PIĘTRA WIEŻOWCA!!! -krzyczała na mnie, jak opętana, a wiemy przecież... Jest całkiem pijana. -Roza... Po pierwsze siedzimy w limuzynie. Po drugie NIE DRZYJ NA MNIE SWEJ MORDY! A po trzecie, daj wypije to czerwone świństwo o którym mówiłaś. - teraz to ja wyrwałam jej ten kieliszek i na raz wypiłam zawartość potem usłyszałam Rozalie. -Upssssssss. Upuściłam! - była uśmiechnięta, a ja już miałam jej przyłożyć - Coś zrobiła!? - lekko podniosłam ton -NIE DRZYJ SIĘ NA MNIE!!! - wydarła się na mnie. Co za ironia! -Mam to tu! Upuściłam naszyjnik, ale to nic! To tylko ostatnia pamiątka po twoim ojcu... -Koniec. Jestem załamana, to straszne naszyjnik od mojego taty przepadł. Auto jechało strasznie szybko, ale co mnie to. Otworzyłam drzwi i już wyjrzałam przez nie, czy leży tam. Byłam już u kresu nerwów. Gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramie to była Kid. - Ej, gdzie idziesz? -Roza, upuściła naszyjnik po moim zmarłym ojcu. - spojrzałam gniewnie na upitą Rozalie. - Nie możesz. -a zakład? Odwróciłam się i już miałam skakać po niego gdy znów ktoś mnie złapał, co za żule! Dajcie mi skoczyć i zrobić sobie krzywdę, przez co na pewno zostanę kaleką! NO! -Lili, gdzie skaczesz? Adrenaliny ci brakuje w życiu? - powiedział Marshall. (Poznałam po głosie) -Kid ci wyjaśni, a ja muszę skoczyć! - już mi normalnie oczy bolały. -Nie wkurwiaj mnie i daj mi to zrobić! -Nie! - wepchnął mnie do środka i wydał rozkaz, żeby reszta mnie trzymała, podszedł do mnie gdy leżałam trzymana na ziemi.- Atrix, ty też trzymaj fason. Za chwilę będzie trochę bolało. - skojarzenia, skojarzenia everywhere! ;-; - Trzymajcie ją, bo oczy jej się zmieniają! - po chwili Marshall otworzył tą fiolkę i wlał mi zawartość do ust. Poczułam okropny ból. Wszyscy puścili mnie i odsunęli się ode mnie. Kurczowo trzymałam się za brzuch, to było coś nie do opisania. Coś jeszcze gorszego od... nie wiem... Jak chłopak którego lubisz, mówi ci, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. tak czy siak po chwili (Dla mnie) ból ustąpił.Otworzyłam oczy: Tych kilku wystraszonych fanów siedziało o w kącie z przerażonymi minami. Jak na nich patrze to mi odbija. Tak czy siak Rich zaczął do mnie coś mówić, nie rozumiałam go. Ale cóż! - Lili. Wstań i zobacz kto się pojawił. - wstałam naprzeciwko mnie stała (ta limuzyna ma chyba z 2 metry wysokości) ładna dziewczyna, o śniadej cerze, miała fioletowe włosy do kostek i s-s-szare oczy. To ta szalona dziewczyna z wizji. Nagle zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć. -Marshall!! Wróciłam!! Iiiiiiiiiii!!! -rzuciła się na chłopaka i przeleciała przez niego, dosłownie... Była jak duch z kurzu - No, może. Prawie... - podeszłam do niej i jej się przyjrzałam. Baaaaarrrrdzo dokładnie.Wyglądała jakby była prawdziwa, a jednak. Miała też 3 kolczyki w uchu. - Co się gapisz? To ja! Atrix! -Widzę, to... To niesamowite. Miały być dwie drogi! -I są, maleńka- wtrącił Marshall- to jest eliksir rozdartych umysłów- a nie mówiłam? Mówiłam!! - Pozwala on na rozdzielenie, np. jednego człowieka, na dwie pod świadomości... A tak jak w waszym przypadku... -Dwie pod świadomości na różne osoby... - dokończyła w pełni trzeźwa Rozalia. Ale zanim kapela zdążyła uspokoić fanów do końca, a Atrix pogadać ze wszystkimi, zapytałam: -Ale jeśli Roza nie była pijana, to gdzie jest do cholery mój naszyjnik po ojcu?! - niemal, że krzyknęłam. Podszedł do mnie Marshall z opuszczoną głową. - Taka misja wymaga poświęceń. -podeszłam do niego, zaciskając pięści. - Albo nie! - what?! otworzył rękę i trzymał w niej bezcenną dla mnie gwiazdkę. Rzuciłam się na niego szczęśliwa, a dopiero potem pomyślałam takie zdanie "Co ty odpierdalasz?! Jego dziewczyna tam stoi! " Odlepiłam się od niego, wzięłam gwiazdkę w ręce i schowałam do małej przyszytej kieszonki na wewnętrznej stronie sukienki. (na wszelki wypadek). Okazało się, że leżałam tam przez 10 ludzkich godzin. Marsh i reszta zdążyła odwołać inne, koncerty i spotkania. Tylko Roza została i czekała. -********************- Teraz to naprawdę reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie. Tak dokładnie to dwa wieczory i dzień. Jak? to proste! W tej krainie dzień nie różni się od nocy, a mieszkańcy nie czują zmęczenia, więc koncert zamiast trwać jak normalny koncert do 2-3.00 nad ranem trwał do 17.00 popołudniu, a potem leżałam po wypiciu tego czegoś dobre 10 godzin... dziwne co nie? Nie czułam upływu czasu, bo sam dojazd zajął nam 2 godziny. Dowiedzieliśmy się, też że Atrix, może opierać się, dotykać, czy stać na różnych rzeczach, a na innych już nie. Nie może ich po prostu dotknąć. To jakieś dziwne... tu nie ma żadnej zależności, po prostu, tak jest. Normalnie muszę już wrócić już do mojej normalnej szkoły gdzie wszyscy... mają... farbowane włosy... Niech, nawet w szkole! Naprawdę Boże?! Mniejsza o to. Limo się zatrzymało, a my powoli wyszliśmy. Oczywiście byłam fochnięta na Marshalla, za ten kawał z naszyjnikiem i to wszytsko bym wypiła tą miksturę, więc postanowił, że w ramach pokuty będzie mnie nosił na rękach, aż się zmęczy. Niestety... Jeden +! Wynegocjowałam, że będzie nosić mnie na ramieniu. Jak prawdziwy paker... I to go przekonało. Wszyscy się śmiali i słuchali opowieści Atrix, gdy wychodziliśmy. Gdy wyszłam zdziwiłam się strasznie.. O dziwo przed moim domem, stał Kastiel i darł się do drzwi. - LILI! Otwieraj te pojebane drzwi!! -a co one ci zrobiły? Zakład, że jakby żyły to by płakały, pojebie! -Wiem, że tam jesteś! -haha... chyba go uświadomię, że drze się do pustego domu. -Kas, ale ja tu stoję... No może, jestem niesiona - odwrócił się, a ja mu pomachałam. Podbiegł do mnie, złapał za nadgarstek i gdzieś mnie ciągnął, ale hallooooo... Jestem w ramionach wampira (to brzmi jak zmierzch!). Czerwonooki stał w miejscu podczas, gdy Kas próbował mnie pociągnąć za sobą... - Co próbujesz zrobić? - Max i David złapali go za ramiona, i odwrócili w moją stronę, a on spojrzał na mnie gniewnie i nie puszczał mojej ręki. - Próbuje cię, zobaczyć od 3 godzin! - krzyknął Kas -A co się takiego stało, że chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, o panie? - śmichy, chichy. Zrobił zdziwioną minę. - Bo się chyba umówiliśmy! -W snach, kmiocie... - dodała Atrix, wychodząc zza Marshalla i Rozy. A najlepsze było to, że dopiero teraz zorientował się, że jest wśród demonów itp.. Zrobił wielkie oczy i kroczył wolno wzrokiem po każdym z moich "znajomych" zatrzymując się tylko na mnie i Rozie. Wysłał mi przestraszone spojrzenie; no nie mówicie, że "Wielki, Potężny i Niezbyt Rozgarnięty Kastiel" się przestraszył. Wybuchłam śmiechem, Rozalia spojrzała na Kasa i też zaczęła się śmiać. Zaraz potem Atrix też pochłonęła się w odmęcie śmiechowej doliny. - J-jak m-można być takim g-głupim?- zapytała przez śmiech - Nie wiem, a-ale nie chce taka być! - uspokoiłam się dość szybko, po tym zdaniu. Po chwili znów znów byłam spokojna - To co? Kiedy się umówiliśmy? Bo nie pamiętam... - mina nr. 9,8 niewiniątko + AYFKM. -To znaczy... miel... ja...eh... chciałem cię spotkać i wyjść z tobą na koncert w piątek o 19.20. - aha, blisko, blisko! - Ale ciebie nie było...Pomyślałem, że zjazd koncertowy trwa cały weekend. Więc przyszedłem dzisiaj... - tak bardzo mu na mnie zależy? Nie wierze! Ze o 9 do mnie przylazł - Jest w domu światło zapalone więc... -Ty faktycznie, nie zgasiłam światła! O ironio... - Myślałem, że nie chcesz wyjść do mnie i mnie poniosło. - wyraził skruchę... Łał! -Ok. Max, David puśćcie go. Proszę -posłuchali mnie i stanęli za Rozą. Z mojej perspektywy czyli siedzącej dziewczyny na ramieniu chłopaka, wyglądało to dość komicznie. Nasza 8-ka przeciwko jednemu małemu Kastielkowi. Uuuuu... -To co? Gdzie byłaś z tymi potworami? - ogólne poruszenie w grupie, oczywiście zatrzymałam ich. -Była na koncercie. Ze mną i moim zespołem -Wtrącił jakby nigdy nic Marshall. -Przez 3 dni? - Nie dwa... Raczej 36 godzin (mniej więcej). -Nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo? -Gówno mnie, obchodzi czy tak czy nie. - oj wkurzył się, wkurzył. Aż poczułam ciarki, pomiędzy nimi normalnie było widać błyskawice. - Zostaw Lili. Bo jak widzisz nawet na imprezie u ciebie w domu, wolała wybrać mnie. - No to mu pojechał... - A, teraz możesz już iść. - *u* niesamowite zdarzenia! Przypadkowo się zamachnęłam i uderzyłam kogoś w ramie i wizja. Jestem w niej ja...I to mi pokazjue jakiś filmik, Cool darmowe kino! Mam tygrysie oczy (takie dzikie) i włosy do bioder? No cóż... Potem pojawia się Atrix, stoimy naprzeciwko siebie. Nagle między nami ląduje jakaś księga. Biegniemy do siebie.... Chwila dlaczego Atrix ma pas? I dlaczego ja mam jakiś miecz... Dobiegamy do siebie i ciemność... NIE! Puść dalej! No nie. Znów jestem u siebie. Siedze, na tym ramieniu. i co? -Dobra!!- uspokoilam Kasa i Marsha. -Wy możecie już iść! Marsh, Atrix, Roza i Ja musimy pogadać. A ty Kastiel, następnym razem może się wybierzemy na koncert- uśmiechnęłam się i Marshall zawrócił w stronę drzwi. Gdy byłam już dość daleko dodałam cicho - W twoich snach. - inaczej mówiąc weszliśmy do domu, a ja opowiedziałam im całą historię z wizją. Atrix była bardzo zdziwiona, omówiliśmy też to jak ją uderzyłam. Jak? Nwm. Próbowaliśmy to powtórzyć na nic. W końcu Roza namówiła Marsh'a, aby mnie postawił i spoko! Niestety posiedzieliśmy tak do 15 i Marshall sobie poszedł. Roza wyszła około 16. A my z Atrix pogadałyśmy jeszcze i ja poszłyśmy spać o 19.15... Równo 2 dni temu wyszłam z domu. I z tą myślą zagłębiłam się w sen. -*****************************************************- Obudziłam się o 7.00. Budzik przyłapał mnie na romansie z łóżkiem, o zgrozo! Budziku' zemrzesz jeszcze dzisiaj! A, co do szykowania. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół, gdzie się podziewa Atrix? A tak siedzi na krześle. Jak to?! Podbiegłam do niej i machnęłam jej ręką przez głowę. -Ej! Może nie czuje ludzi, ale czuje różne rzeczy... takie jak twój pierścionek! - mam na ręku pierścionek? Oh, trudno... Zdejme go. -Eliksir przez noc przybrał na mocy i mogę zwyczajnie podnosić lub robić różne rzeczy (byle nie za ciężkie), ale nie działa to na ludzi... Przed chwilą mi to pokazałaś. - posmutniała. Mimo tego , uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Po chwili obie wyszłyśmy z domu. Ponieważ była, jakby duchem czy ducho podobnym czymś. Mogła znikać i latać... TeŻ tAk ChCę! Poszlyśmy do szkoły to wybiła 7.45. I spoko :P Gdy weszłam na dziedziniec zobaczyłam Kastiela, spojrzałam na niego groźnie. A ten co? Nico. Palant jeden. Potem weszłam do środka, dopadły mnie dziewczyny i mialy nowinę. Nowa w szkole. Miała na imię Ann... fajne, ciekwa kiedy ją spot...O paczajcie, o dziewczynie mowa! Szybka jest! - Siemka Ann! -zagadałam. - Jesteś nowa, tak? -Nie stara. -egh? - Nie, żart. Nie jestem tą wytapetowaną blondyną! -rozumie o co chodzi. - Spotkałaś już Amber? To rozumiesz mój ból ! -uśmiechnęła się tylko... Ma niezły styl. - Ty jesteś Lili - potaknęłam -tak Rozalia o tobie mówiła... Dużo! -heheh - Wiesz co Ann? - Yup. - zrobiła głupawą minę. - Chyba sie dogadamy! - i spoko! Nowa uczennica i do tego dość fajna. Ciekawy początek dnia... Rozmawiałyśmy,aż do dzwonka. Jest w tej samej klasie, YaY! Pierwsza lekcja? Wychowawcza. I wiecie, co? Tak się cieszyłam na nową uczennicę, a tu pyk! I nie ma! Dlaczego? Bo Ann jest z wymiany między szkolnej... Biuuuu. Mamy tylko tydzień na "poznanie nowej duszyczki i wprowadzenie jej w nasz dotychczasowy wspólny szkolny żywot oraz zadbanie o nią jak najlepiej"- cytując naszą dyrektorkę. 10-minutowej przemowie wyszła i całe 35 minut zostaliśmy bez nauczyciela, ale musieliśmy siedzieć w tej przeklętej klasie na 2 piętrze! Ale jeden plusik, poznałyśmy Ann dość dobrze, a ona poznała nas. Więc, aby zacementować naszą znajomość musimy coś odwalić. I mam już pomysła! Omówiłyśmy wszytko w 20 min, 5 min... Odpowiedni strój z kartek... I akurat! Dzwonek za 3... 2... 1... 0, DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Ideolo I szybko wyskoczyłyśmy z klasy z bardzo długą czerwono czarną wstęgą. Ze wstęgą biegłam ja, Ann i Irys. Darłyśmy się przy tym nie miłosiernie!! Haha... Po chwili tłum biegł za nami, a my zatrzymałyśmy się na dziedzińcu, pod drzewem. I Obwiązałyśmy Ann wcześniej podaną rzeczą, tak, że wyglądała jak mumia. Po tym ustaliłam po cichu z Atrix, co robić. A dziewczyną wmówiłam, że zawiążę cieniutką, ale strasznie mocną nitkę, wokół Ann... Dały się nabrać! - Uwaga, Uwaga! -Rozalia i Melania krzyczały jednocześnie. -Oto wielka Lilith! -Lilith? Mistycznie....- Królowa magii i czarodziejstwa. - dobra koniec, ruszyłam ręką tak aby to wyglądało, że odepchnęłam Irys powietrzem, przy czym drugą ręką tamując pas. -Nie jestem magikiem, lecz wykrywam złe moce. A oto jedna z nich. -uniosłam ręce n a znak, że Atrix ma ją podnieść i nią bujać. - A oto jeedna z nich! - Wskazałam na Ann, a ta rozerwała wstążkę... Tak jak było przewidziane. Na sobie miała tony dodatków (Rozalia), makijażu(Rozalia) i fikuśnych rzeczy z papieru (Viola, ^////^). Zaczęła skakać, a wszyscy niby debile, cioty i bezmózgowcy uwierzyli jej. Zaczęłyśmy się drzeć i na siebie skakać, aż dyra wyjrzała, aby nas zobaczyć, ale szybko się schowała. Tak czy siak, odgrywałyśmy przedstawienie ;Magik i Bestia; (Zmieniona wersja Pięknej i Bestii, ale bez pocałunku ;-;) Na końcu, realistycznie powiesiłyśmy Ann za resztki wstążki na konarze, a uczniowie, zaczeli uciekać w popłochu. Została grupka nielicznych. Na koniec moja kwestia. -A morał tej bajki jest krótki i niektórym znany... Im dłużej to oglądasz, tym jesteś bardziej pojebany. -Wskaałam na dach, a wszzyscy się spojrzeli tam gdzie wskazałam. I tu pewna zagadka... Gdzie Viola i Kim? Proste... Z dachu wylało się coś czerwonego i mnóstwo białego pierza. - Tak, swoją drogą... Widział ktoś gołębie, pana Zdziśka? - i wyjęłam zza pleców, martwego (sztucznego) gołębia. I reszta szkoły, po tym jak zlał ich deszcz krwi (farby z zepsutymi jajkami) i pierzy (nie wiem skąd je wzięły) uciekła do szkoły, a w szkole zabrzmiał dzwonek na drugą lekcję. Pozbierałyśmy się i weszłyśmy do klasy od Polskiego... Zanim nauczyciel zdążył powiedzieć "Spóźnione" stanęłyśmy na środku, klasy i ukłoniłyśmy się. - A oto i Ann! Nowa w szkole! Macie ją zapamiętać, bo jeśli nie, to następnym razem to - tu wyciągnęłam sztucznego gołębia- to, to cóś... Będzie żywe, a raczej... Już martwe.- przestroga jak przestroga... Ale fakt respekt! I co? Zrozumieliście? Nie? Szkoda... mam to gdzieś.... Usiadłyśmy i reszta tego strasznego polskiego minęła nadzwyczaj spokojnie. Po dzwonku, wyłyśmy z klasy i tak jakby nic się nie stało. Tylko różnica była taka, że zamiast żółtej bluzki, była taka bardziej... hm... w fioletowe gwiazdki, przyklejone klejem? Nie wiem... To chyba nie to, ale trudno. Roza i Ann oszły w jednym kierunku, a ja sama (z Atrix, albo nie, gdzieś poleciała) poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku do pokoju gospodarzy. Gdzie zobaczyłam przekomiczną scenkę. Nataniel dosłownie stoi w rogu sali i próbuje uciec, a Melanisko ciągle się przybliża i bliżej i bliżej... Nie moge; -Hahahahaha...ha Co-co wy odpierdalacie? - zapytałam przez śmiech. - My? A.. ja? A tak! - szybko się wyprostował i uciekł od Melaniochy, ale jeden kłaczek na głowie mu tak śmiesznie stał (bez skojarzeń), że aż się prawie poryczałam - Nat.. Hahahaha, ale masz fa... -no nie... hahhaha - ...fa-fajne w-włosy haha! - spojrzał na małe lustereczko na drzwiach. I szybko się poprawił. - To, co chciałaś Liliano? - stanowczy? Haha... Nie podpuszczaj mnie na milordowość, bo źle skończysz! Opamiętałam się jak najszybciej i stanęłam przed nim także prosto. Robiąc najpoważniejszą miną jaką mogłam. - Drogi Natanielu. Chciałam Waszą blond włosom mość, przedstawić Lejdi Ann. Jeśli oczywiście nie jest Pan zajęty prywatnymi... -spojrzałam na brązowo włosom- Sprawami z Panną Melanią! - spojrzał na mnie jak na mądrą inaczej. -Mości Panie, czemu tak Pan na mnie paczacza? Coś się milordowi nie podoba? Może wyjdę i Pan znowu popacza na Tą damę. -za kumał wreszcie i zaczęliśmy się śmieć we dwoje. Zachwiała mi się równowaga. upadłam, ale pojawiła się Roza znikąd i mnie złapała. - Czo tam? -Hej Nat, Mel! Oto Ann. - Ann weszła do PG (pokój gospodarzy) - A z tobą muszę pogadać o wczorajszym wieczorze. - odciągnęła mnie w kąt i dała do ręki najnowszą gazetkę. A oto ona: (hahah... oklepany temat z gazetką, ale już trudno!!) Nowy, a może kolejny? Ostatnio mieliśmy przyjemność poznać niejakiego "Marshalla Lee". Super ciacho z cudnymi włosami i głębokim, pięknym głosem. Znamy też dobrze Kastiela, chłopaka za którym lata 1/2 wszystkich dziewczyn z liceum. Każda z nas ma chociaż jednego z tych dwóch na oku, ale drogie Panie to na marne! Mają swój ideał! Lili Dasty, jako ideał. Niezależna, piękna, wytatuowana i uzdolniona muzycznie, plastycznie, zawsze ubrana do koloru. Ideał? A może zbuntowana, osóbka która ma dość rodziców i rodzeństwa i chodzi po klubach? Bawi się chłopakami? A oto dowód: Zdjęcie zrobione, gdy Kastiel i Marshall skakali sobie do gardeł, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że nas je 8, a Kas jeden i się zaśmiałam. Wyglądam na jego ramieniu jak ostatnia szmata. I oto prawdziwa Liliana Dasty. Nastolatka,której chłopcy nie obchodzą... Wróciła do domu po około 2-3 dniach i co teraz mamy zrobić, aby spodobać się tym chłopcom? Prościutkie! Naprostować tą wariatkę: Teraz moja fota, gdy trzymam sztucznego gołębia. Lub stać się taka jak ona. Czyli łamaczką serc, bez serca, nawet dla bliskich. A wracając do tematu Marshalla Lee i Kastiela... Mimo to, że są zupełnie odmienni wyglądem, są podobni zachowaniem Zdjęcie Kasa. Jest załamany i opiera głowę na dłoniach siedzi w sali gimnastycznej na jednej z ławek, i zdjęcie Marshalla jak siedział na tym drzewie, smutny. To się z nimi działo, gdy masz Lysander okazał swoją czułość Lilianie. Pisała dla was Peggy Simpson Przyznam żyłka mi pękła... Teraz to po tej redaktorce. Wyszłam z PG i trzasnęlam drzwiami w pokoju Peggy był już Kas, ale to co? Znów trzasnęłam drzwiami i rzuciłam tą przeklętą gazetą prosto w jej twarz. Podeszłam do niej sekunde później. - Peggy... - spokojnie zaczęłam - Że niby co napisałaś o mnie? A tak, bez serca... Bawie się chłopcami? Łamaczka serc? -spojrzała na mnie pobłażliwie. - No cóż. A tak nie jest? -uśmiechnęła się - Przez dwa lub trzy dni cię w domu nie było... Twoi rodzice się pew... -NIE MAM RODZICÓW, ZOŁZO!! -uf.. wypaliłam... - CO TY KURWA WIESZ>!? - krzyczałam i już miałam na nią skoczyć, ale no cóż, znikąd pojawił się Lysander i wraz z Kastielem złapali mnie. -Nic nie wiesz! -mówiłam przez zęby -Gdybym tylko mogła uratować moją rodzinę, nie było by mnie tutaj! -chłopcy puścili mnie zdziwieni- I bym ci nigdy nie złamała nosa! - zdziwiła się na moje słowa -Co? -zamachnęlam się i dostala prosto w tą krzywą gębę -To! I masz naprostować ten artykuł, bo dostaniesz jeszcze raz. -ostrzegłam i już kierowałam się do wyjścia. złapałam za klamkę i jeszcze wycedziłam przez zęby. -Jeszcze raz napiszesz o mojej rodzinie lub o moim życiu prywatnym bez mojej zgody wylądujesz na ostrym dyżurze. - I wyszłam. Po chwili usłyszałam krzyki Kastiela... Fajnie teraz on się na nią drze! yay. Tak czy siak zadzwonił dzownek, więc poszłam na hm.... Biologie z panią Wilankową... Oh shit! Nienawidzę tej baby. No cóż, trzeba... Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie...Choć znów czułam na sobie kogoś wzrok. Stres i nerwy przez tą Peggy i do tego nie ma jej na lekcjach. Leń! Reszta mojego dnia: Dzwonek, Przerwa, Lekcja, Dzwonek, Przerwa... -Hej! -podbiegła do mnie Ann -Jutro ubieramy się pod kolor! Roza i Ja idziemy w czarno biały, a ty? -co ona gada? -Jak pod kolor? -zrobiłam znudzoną minę -Każda osoba z każdej klasy, musi ubrać się jutro tylko w dwóch kolorach. -ona wie więcej niż ja, na temat mojej własnej szkoły -I mówię ci właśnie, że ja i Roza idziemy w czarno-biały, a ty? -spytała ostrożnie -Ja nie wiem. Wezmę jakieś pastelowe kolory lub matowe... -spojrzała na mnie pytająco - Nie gap się, a jak już musisz to tam stoi Kas, na niego się popaczaj -odwróciłam ją w jego stronę i pchnęłam - Powodzenia! Lekcja... Teraz to reszta wszystkich -wszystkich- wspominałam już, że wszystkich? No cóż... Wszystkich lekcji minęła spokojnie. Ostatni dzwonek. I do Domu. Nareszcie! Szłam spokojnie, otowrzyłam drzwi spokojnie, weszłam do domu spokojnie, zamknęłam drzwi także spokojnie, przeszłam przez kuchnie witając się z Atrix i Alexym także spokojnie, wchodziłam po schodach spok... czekaj wróć niespokojnie do kuchni . -Co ty tu robisz Alexy?- skoczyłam do niego zdziwiona -Gdy szedłem do szkoły oczywiście spóźniony,bo Armin mnie nie obudził. Więc doszedłem chyba na 3 lekcje. -tłumaczył powoli - Ale zauważyłem Atrix, jak siedziała na ławce, więc zagadałem i jestem. -co? To tyle? -Atrix, czy ty? -wiecie o co mi chodzi. -Tak. Pytał się i już wszystko wie. - ŻE WHAT?! -Pytał się o pas i demony?! I o mnie i o ciebie i Marshalla?! -krzyknęłam -Jaki pas, demony? O co chodzi? Ja się pytałem jak osiągnęła ten piękny fiolet na włosach! -Wpadka... -zanuciła Atrix, a ja musiałam się tłumaczyć Alexsemu. Ponieważ zadawał tyle pytań, że już nie mogłam! Więc i on już wie o tym wszystkim... Po co ja to ukrywam?! Powinnam to ogłosić, bo w tajemnicy to to chyba długo nie zostanie! Po tej rozmowie, wysiadł mój mózg, więc zostawiłam ich razem i poszłam na górę się położyć. Zasnęłam... śniły mi się dziwne rzeczy. -*********** Obudził mnie dziwny hałas. Wstałam i spojrzałam na telefon - 01.48. Jest za wcześnie, na szkołę i za późno, aby ktoś czegoś ode mnie chciał. Znowu hałas... stanęłam na środku pokoju, przysłuchując się. To dobiegało ze strony okna. Podeszłam wolno do okna i odsunęłam żaluzje. Nic nie ma. -Dziwne... -odwrociłam się z zamiarem położenia się i znów usłyszałam ten hałas. - Co do...? Zwróciłam się w stronę okna i je otworzyłam wyglądając na zewnątrz. Rozejrzałam się i wychyliłam jak najdalej... Zrzuciłam przy tym donice, ale trudno. Nic nie ma! Już wchodzę z powrotem I tu nagle łup! Leże na ziemi w pokoju, a na mnie leży Marshall! -Lili! - spojrzał na mnie i mnie pocałował, a ja szybko go odepchnęłam i wstałam. -Co ty robisz? -spytałam gniewnie -Lili...- złapał mnie za ramiona i przytulił -Kocham cię... -i znów mnie pocałował, to było coś niesamowitego... -******************* Wstałam szybko... siedziałam na swoim łóżku, było już jasno. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, żadnych różnic. Jestem cała spocona, co się stało?. Usłyszałam głos Atrix z dołu namawiający do zejścia na śniadanie. -A więc, to był tylko sen? -powiedziałam do siebie. - Żaluzja zasunięta, doniczka stoi. Co to miało być? Jakiś sen wariata?! -wstałam, wyrzucając z głowy ten sen i postanowiłam zająć się swoimi sprawami dziś podobno ma być dwu kolorowy dzień. Więc tak... Może tak na sportowo? -Schodzisz już, łamago?! -usłyszałam z dołu głos Atrix. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyjrzałam, przez nie. -Nie! Wyjdę jak będę gotowa, mamo! -krzyknęłam z wyrzutem i się z powrotem schowałam. -To jak miało być? A tak na sportowo. Otworzyłam szafę i teraz tak... niebieska bielizna ze wstążką? Ładny kolor i wstążka! To mam już jeden kolor... Teraz może koszula, którą zachowałam po meczu koszykówki, w dawnej szkole? Jasne! No to mamy kolory! Niebieski i Róż! Teraz tylko reszta, niebieskie szory i koronkowe leginsy (też niebieskie i będą pasowały do bielizny ^/////^) Niebieskie rękawiczki do nadgarstka.... Czemu nie? Ok. Mamy strój! Teraz dodatki i buty. Hmmm... Nie mam żadnych różowych tenisówek. Może espadryle. Mogą być i jeszcze naszyjnik od Lysandera... Mówił, że to na rozpoczęcie znajomości! Ha, akurat mu uwierzyłam. Odłożyłam wszystko na łóżko i weszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic w lodowatej wodzie brrr..... Wytarłam się, ubrałam i jeszcze raz weszłam do łazienki, po błyszczyk. -Gdzie ja go mam? Hmmmmm. -szukałam przy umywalce w walizeczce -Nie ma! -stanęłam zrezygnowana na środku łazienki -Tego szukasz? -odwróciłam się gwałtownie, w drzwiach stał Marshall z moim błyszczykiem. -Kto cię tu wpuścił?! -niemal krzyknęłam, ponieważ nie chciałam pokazać rumieńców... Przypomniał mi się sen. -Dawaj to i wynocha! -nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwałam błyszczyk i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Zjechałam wolno opierając się o drzwi. Słyszałam tylko jak kran przecieka i dobijanie się do drzwi. -Lili! Nie chciałem cię urazić tym błyszczykiem! Wyjdź! -Spierdalaj... -Ej! Ranisz mnie. -zajęczał -Wyjdź! -Spierdalaj... -Masz czas, liczę do trzech. 1... -uuu ale się boje! -Spierdalaj... - 2... -Spierdalaj... - 2,5... -Oh! Spierdalaj! -Lili! Mam wyważyć te drzwi? -drzwi zaczęły trzeszczeć -Oh, Shit! Wychodzę motłochu! Zostaw te drzwi! -otworzyłam drzwi z impetem, aż prawie wypadły z zawiasów, nie zwracając na niego uwagi spakowałam się i wyszłam z pokoju. Doszłam do kuchni, tam na stole leżał Alexy, a Atrix siedziała i próbowała napić się kawy. -Dobry... -Podeszłam do stolika i spojrzałam wymownie na Atrix. -Co on tu do cholery robi? -Po twojej historii porozmawialiśmy trochę, a ponieważ sam bał się wrócić do domu, został i pomógł mi w niektórych rzeczach. -tłumaczyła się -A teraz zjedz tosty... -Dobrze mamo... -wzięłam tosta i ugryzłam spory kawalek, i powiedziałam -Alexy bierz tosta. I idziemy do szkoły. -ok. Ale wiesz co? Powiedz Arminowi, że przyjdę dopiero na 3 lekcje. -Dobra, a i mam pytanie. -odwróciłam się w stronę Atrix. -Co ten plebs tu robi? -EJ! Pochodzę ze szlachetnej rodziny! -naburmuszył się, a ja tylko podeszłam do niego i potargałam mu włosy -Nie zapominaj, że ja też! -pomijając wcześniejsze pytanie, - Która to godzina? -Około 7.20. -odpowiedział jęczącym głosem Alexy. -W chuja mnie robicie? -spojrzeli na mnie znacząco -Dobra! Ja się z tond zmywam! -zapięłam espadryle i otworzyłam drzwi. -Narka. -nagle usłyszałam głos Marshalla -Czekaj, piękna! Idę z tobą jako obstawa! -NIE!! -obie krzyknęłyśmy równocześnie -Nie idziesz, szlachetnie urodzony panie! -przytknęłam palec to jego torsu. -A to dlaczego? -złapał mnie za rękę... No weźcie! Nie mów Boże, że teraz jest ten moment w którym mam się zarumienić i wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, które przekreśli całe moje, życie! -Droga Pani? -Bo dziś odprowadza mnie Kastiel. Postanowiłam, że dam mu szansę. -no jego mina jest bezcenna. -To na razie, na gazie! -Wyszłam z domu, bardzo z siebie zadowolona i jak na zrządzenie okrutnego losu, zaraz za zakrętem stał Kastiel z papierosem. Podeszłam do niego i założyłam ręce na piersi -Nikt ci nie mówił, że palenie szkodzi? - Nikt Ci nie mówił, że jak jesteś zbyt ciekawska, to szatan przychodzi i na ciebie patrzy -uśmiechnął się szyderczo -I niech się patrzy. Pozna nowego władcę. -mina mu zrzedła, a ja korzystając z okazji wyrwałam mu papierosa. -Nie odważysz się sztachnąć -uśmiechnął się -Odważę się, ale tego nie zrobię... -powiedziałam potulnym głosikiem -A teraz paczaj! -upuściłam papierosa i go przygniotłam, potem wyjęłam mu z kieszeni paczkę i pomachałam mu przed nosem. -Ani mi się waż! -ostrzegł mnie palcem -Bo co? -Bo to ostatnia w sklepie była! -Upssssss.... - "Przypadkowo" upuściłam te jego drogocenną paczuszkę do ścieków. -A teraz chodź, palaczu. -Nie mam papierosów... Co mi innego pozostało?- podreptał za mną. W czasie drogi, dużo się kłóciliśmy. Wyczaił, że nie lubię łaskotek i że zawsze rozwesela mnie tekst "Rzyganie skitelsami, to nie to samo co rzyganie tęczą!" Tak czy siak ja się dowiedziałam, że Kastiel w życiu zakochał się tylko 2 razy. I wiem, od Rozy, że jedna dziewczyna to była Debora (HAHAHHAHHAHAHAH) a druga? Nie znam! Gdy mieliśmy wejść na teren szkoły dopadł mnie świetny pomysł! -Kastiel -odwróciłam się do niego -Co? -stanął z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Dobra czas na powagę! Aby żart się udał muszę być poważna, aby żart się udał. -Czy... Czy ja się tobie podobam? -wyprostował się i spoważniał na te słowa -Ale po co chcesz to wiedzieć? -przybliżył się do mnie. Nie stawiałam oporu. Stał kilka milimetrów ode mnie. -Po co? -Bo ja... -przybliżyłam się i nasze usta się nie mal stykały. Teraz mój plan wchodzi w życie kied... -Tak, wiesz. Jesteś tym kimś, kogo mi w życiu Debra odebrała. -Co? Nie zdążyłam zareagować i pocałował mnie. Ale to był tylko kawał! Dlaczego dałam się pocałować?... Odsunął się ode mnie. I spojrzał na mnie, wzrokiem jakiego jeszcze nie widziałam, to był inny Kastiel. Nie Kas|anowa z mojego liceum tylko po prostu Kastiel. Chłopak jak każdy inny, ale jednocześnie ten. -Kastiel ja... -dlaczego nie mogę nic powiedzieć? Dlaczego się zająknęłam? Dlaczego? -Wiem co chcesz powiedzieć. Ja ciebie też bardzo lu... -Nie mów tego słowa! -wyrwałam się z objęć - Chciałam zrobić Ci kawał! Chciałam się pośmiać z twojej reakcji, gdy będę stała tak blisko!! A nie się całować!! -wykrzyczałam... Nie wiem dlaczego. Może bo chciałam się bronić? -Ale... -Nie! Może kiedyś, ale nie dziś. To miał być niewinny żart!- odwróciłam się. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą on przerwał. -Powiedziałaś "kiedyś". To znaczy, że mam szanse! -no nie, już ozdrowiał? -Ale dla pewności może, pomogę Ci przyśpieszyć ten proces.- Złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. A ja szybko przywaliłam mu sierpowego w polik. -Głupi bałwan! Co ty sobie myślisz?! -Ja?! A ty?! Najpierw napadasz mnie i wyrzucasz moją własność, potem ciągniesz mnie w złe miejsce, jeszcze później mnie uwodzisz, a na koniec mnie bijesz!! -To idź poskarż się Natanielowi. On na pewno coś z tym zrobi... -odeszłam od niego szybkim krokiem i gdy weszłam do budynku szkoły, momentalnie zderzyłam się z wcześniej wspomnianym osobnikiem.-Hej. -powiedziałam, leżąc na ziemi plackiem. Leżałam i patrzyłam się w sufit, on w tym czasie się podniósł i wytrzepał. -Witaj, milor... -E e... To nie jest śmieszne Nataniel -Pfff...Nie patrzyłam na niego, ale i tak wiem, że się zarumienił -Spoko! Każdemu może się zdarzyć! A teraz pomóż mi... no już. -Gdy wstałam, Nataniel powiedział mi, że Rozalia i ta nowa mnie szukały... Eh, ta "nowa". Muszę zrobić jeszcze jedno przedstawienie?! -Nowa? Naprawdę nie pamiętasz jej imienia? -do tego mina AYFKM -Ja... -***- Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... -Nareszcie! Już nie chciało mi się z tobą kłócić, motłochu. -wykrzyczałam zadowolona z dzwonka na trzecią lekcje. -Na pewno? -co on sobie myśli?! -Na pewno! To, że w gazetce tak było, to nie znaczy, że taka jestem! - odepchnęłam go pasem -A teraz spierdzielaj, mam lekcje. -A ten Kastiel?! To co? To, że za tydzień coś się stan... -przerwał -Coś musi być prawdą!! -I jest! Ale nie to! -Czyli co?! Odpowiedz! -krzyknął z łzami w oczach - Moje uczucia do WAS! One są PRAWDZIWE!! -wykrzyczałam i wbiegłam do szkoły na oślep, pobiegłam do sali B. Nauczyciel wszedł do klasy tuż za mną .. Usiadłam w czwartej ławce od okna, za Rozą i Alexym, a przed Kasem i tak Amber... nie wiem jakim cudem, ale nauczyciel ukarał ich na wcześniejszych zajęciach i mają siedzieć razem... Ale to nic, więc dalej... -Drodzy uczniowie! Proszę o uwagę i skupienie- odezwał się nauczyciel. Mam dość przemów, patrze się w okno, staruchu. -Ty też panno Dasty. -zwrócił się do mnie. -A co mi zrobisz?! -podniosłam głos nie odrywając wzroku od nieba - Panno Dasty! Jak tak można?! -uderzył ręką w biurko - Można. Dziś mi już ktoś zepsuł humorek... Więc proszę kontynuować!- powiedziałam spokojniej -Ale ja się pytam czy cokolwiek zrozumie... - Niech się Pan nie martwi. Słucham. -Co? -Mówię, że słucham Pana, choć nie patrze . Gdybym nie słuchała nie zareagowałabym na moje nazwisko. -Więc, dobrze. Dalej... -i kolejna wygrana! Cała klasa patrzyła na mnie z podziwem. Oparłam się na krześle i przechyliłam je do tyłu, tak aby stało na dwóch nogach, postanowiłam patrzeć jak Pan Frazowski wysila swój umysł i gada bez sensu, coś o solidarności klasy. Po chwili siedzenia w tej pozycji ktoś szturchnął mnie w plecy. -Czego? -warknęłam odwracając głowę o 120 stopni. -Grzeczniej. -Kastiel pogładził mnie po policzku. -Co ty wyprawiasz?! -ruszyłam się w przód i postawiłam krzesło z powrotem na czterech nogach. I znów się odwróciłam tym razem przodem do niego. -Niczego cię nie nauczyłam, tym sierpowym w twarz? -Amber podskoczyła na krześle -Nie. Nauczyłaś mnie czegoś tylko tym pocałunkiem -zarumienił się, a jednocześnie miał ten swój uśmieszek, a ja się skrzywiłam... Amber spojrzała na mnie tak, że jakby jej oczy były pistoletami już dawno byłabym jak ser szwajcarski. -Więc co postanowiłaś? -zapytał znów. -To, że jesteś totalnym idiotą! - wróciłam do pierwotnej formy siedzenia. Czyli siedziałam zgarbiona i wsłuchiwałam się w słowa nauczyciela nauczyciela. Lecz Kas ciągle mnie pukał w plecy... Więc ruszyłam lekko ręką, pas przez chwilę trzymał go za nogi i ściągał pod ławkę. ---- -Więc, przechodząc do sedna. Wszyscy wiemy już o co chodzi z nowym wydarzeniem. -co? Eh... Chyba jednak warto byłoby raz się posłuchać... -Jeśli nasza droga Ann za tydzień nas opuści, to mamy na pocieszenie nowego ucznia. -mam nadzieje, że jakieś ciacho! I oby nie jakiś idiota...Albo jakaś dziewczyna! Byle nie podobna do Amber... -Zapraszamy Panie Lee. -Do klasy wszedł nie kto inny jak Marshall. -To nowy uczeń, Lee? -zdębiałam i prawie się zakrztusiłam powietrzem. Wyprostowałam się i patrzyłam. -Nie. -zaśmiał się cicho na co pół dziewczyn z klasy zrobiło ciche "Oooo" -Jestem Marshall Lee Abadeer. Psorku. -To dziwne, nie mam tak napisane. -nauczyciel zastanowił się chwile i spojrzał na chłopaka. A ja mając dość siedzenia prosto znowu postawiłam krzesło na dwóch nogach i przyglądałam się temu z ciekawością. -Trzeba będzie to zmienić. -To zmień. Gdzie mam usiąść? -zapytał beztrosko Marsh. Nauczyciel zignorował pierwszą część wypowiedzi -Może z Lili -super to teraz przeszliśmy na ty? Jezu! Mam komunikat... Drodzy Nauczyciele... Jeśli my do was nie możemy mówić po imieniu, to wy do nas też nie! -Dogadacie się... -wymamrotał cicho nauczyciel, a Marsh usiadł obok mnie. Po chwili ciszy zapytałam. -Kto wpadł na taki zjechany pomysł? -A co? Nie podoba Ci się? -położył swoją rękę na mojej. Ten głupi sen... Nie mogła mi się przyśnić straszna walka z zombie? ... -Twoje uczucia miały być prawdziwe. -Mam gdzieś co powiedziałam i to, że będziesz chodził tu do szkoły. Ale pamiętaj... Mamy już tylko tydzień na znalezienie antidotum. -powiedziałam to z tego powodu, że nie będę tego sama szukała... i chce przeżyć! -Wiem! Nie musisz mi przypominać!- spochmurniał -Nie chce, alby Ci się coś stało. Ale co mam robić? Musimy najpierw znaleźć zakapturzonego. A i przepraszam Cię za to...-powiedział cicho i spojrzał na mnie pusto, a ja na niego z bólem. Usłyszałam jak Kastiel spina swoje mięśnie (hahahha! xD), a Amber patrzy na mnie wściekle. -Wystarczy, że zostanę sama na kilka chwil, a on do mnie przyjdzie!-nauczyciel po tych słowach zwrócił się do mnie. -Liliano! Wiem, że ten chłopak niezmiernie Ci się podoba. -krzesło mi odjechało i teraz siedziałam na ziemi - Ale pogadacie na przerwie... Przecież to nie jest kwestia życia i śmierci! Czy wymienicie kilka zdań czy nie!-podszedł do naszej ławki -Gdyby wiedział Pan o czym rozmawiamy, zdziwiłby się. - wydukał Marsh. Nauczyciel poczerwieniał. -Spokojnie. To jest sprawa tylko śmierci... Tylko nie wiem czy matka Atrix się zgodzi. Hmmmm... -Co? DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -Przepraszam Pana. Naoglądał się zmierzchu i innych bzdetów. Nawdychał marychy itp, itd. -wstałam, spakowałam się i wyszłam bez NIEGO. Na korytarzu dogoniła mnie Rozalia i Alexy... Wypytali mnie co to za akcja z Marshallem "nowym" uczniem i tym co działo się na przerwie. Weszliśmy do sali gimnastycznej i usiedliśmy w kącie sali. -To co. Chcecie wiedzieć? -WSZYSTKO!! -krzyknęli nie dość, że razem to przerażająco głośno! -A co? Chcesz coś ukryć? -zapytała Roza -Nic! A teraz od początku tamtej przerwy... ☻☺☻☺☻Początek przerwy przed trzecią lekcją ☻☺☻☺☻ Mam 15 minut. Wyszłam z klasy i ponieważ Amber zastawiła mi przejście (chcąc najpewniej coś mi nagadać), wyskoczyłam przez okno na drugim piętrze. Widziała to tylko ona, więc -ani widu; ani słychu; po mnie! ;D I z tego się ciesze! Więc jakbym skakała bez pasa, to bym wyglądała jak ludzik z klocków w porównaniu do 20 m wysokości; wyszłam zza szkoły i usiadłam na ławce. Gdy zdążyłam się położyć wygodnie w słońcu, coś; a raczej ktoś zasłonił mi moją jasność! -Co za żul, zasłania mi słońce? - zapytałam spokojnie -Żul? Ostatnio byłem plebsem... -Aaaaaa to ty menelu! -wstałam i poklepałam miejsce obok siebie -Siadaj -on usiadł szybko i objął mnie ramieniem... Na co ja zareagowałam, rumieńcem, przypomnieniem sobie snu i ostatniego zdarzenia z Kasem; ajć... - Co... -zastanowiłam się - Co ty robisz? -Obejmuje swoją dziewczynę. -Co? -jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło -Ah... Wiem, że Atrix to była do połowy ja, ale teraz już nie... - spojrzałam na niego wymownie. -Więc z łaski swojej weź te łapę, bo Ci ją odrąbie... -nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Drgnęłam lekko zdziwiona. -Nie boje się ciebie... -Od kiedy? -Od kiedy przeczytałem tą gazetkę... -wyciągnął te głupawą gazetką Peggi. Już wiem co się święci! ; Rozłożył ją i pokazał mi okładkę. Za takie rzeczy powinno karać śmiercią! -I co mi powiesz? -Hahahahaha... Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny.Wiem przecież, że chcesz mi zrobić kawał. -zdjęłam jego rękę i wstałam. - Nie wierze, że cię to ruszyło. -brak odpowiedzi, odwróciłam się. Siedział na ławce ze spuszczoną głową. -A jak myślisz? Pierwszy raz płakałem, gdy zniknęła Atrix... A drugi jak ten wiktoriański cioł cię pocałował... -mówił drżącym głosem -Wiem, że to przez Atrix, ale żeby tak odr... -przerwał mi krzykiem - Mówiłem, że moje uczucia do niej się zmieniły! A ja przekonałem się o wszystkim z tej gazety i przecież przyszłaś do mnie w nocy. Mówiłaś, że mnie nienawidzisz! -podleciał naprzeciwko mnie tak, że był ode mnie wyższy o dwie głowy. ;Coś mnie trafiło... -Nie... -Co? -zapytał -Ja chyba miałam sen, że ty byłeś u mnie w domu... -CO?! Nie! Ty... Pukałaś do okna i mówiłaś, że mnie nienawidzisz! I ta gazeta to udowadnia! -nakrzyczał na mnie. A ja poczułam jednocześnie strach/stratę/nienawiść/ i ból? -Więc, taka jesteś? Gazety zwykle opisują prawdę! -A wierzysz w to? Nazwałeś mnie swoją dziewczyną i co? I teraz tak mówisz? Mam uczucia, nie straciłam ich! Ale za niecały tydzień stracę życie i będziesz w końcu zadowolony! -Co mnie to obchodzi?! Co mnie obchodzi, że coś tam za tydzień!?! -ból... zdecydowanie ból i zawiedzenie... (dalszy ciąg to to na górze! ;D ) ♠♦♠♣ Rzeczywistość ♣♠♦♠ -I mniej, więcej tak to było... -Roza i Alexy otworzyli swoje usta i patrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem -Co? -zapytałam przestraszona. -On... Sen... Jak? Kastiel... - -Nie wiem. DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR -Zostaje tu... -oznajmił Alexy -A ja z tobą! -uśmiechnęła się Roza -Łał ten temat szybko minął! Nie myślałam, że tak szybko to zostawicie! -do sali weszła klasa, a ja dołączyłam się do nich gdy wchodzili do szatni. Weszłam do szatni z moją klasą i skierowałam się za Irys do damskiej. Weszłam, przebrałam się słuchając przy tym jak Amber mówi coś o tym, że nie mam odpowiedniej figury. Bosz... Po wysłuchaniu tego Iskrzyk zawołał nas na salę. Ustawiłyśmy się w szeregu. -Drogie dziewczęta. Dziś zaj... ję-ęcia..a... - gdy weszli chłopcy Iskrzyk się zająknął i lekko drgnął. -Zajęcia z chłopcami... -Obok nas ustawili się chłopcy. -A..Ale...Nie może być! Rozalio dziennik! -dziewczyna podbiegła i podała mu zielonkawy dziennik, otworzył go i cicho przeklął. Po grupie przeszedł szmer -Abadeer, do mnie na zaliczenie. Reszta na ławkę! -było słychać w jego głosie roztargnienie. Usiadłam na ławce, obok niećwiczącej Rozalii i leniwego Alexego. -Dlaczego Iskra jest taki niespokojny? -zapytałam chłopaka\ -Pamiętasz jak ostatnio wyszedł, bo się bili? -No, to było jak... Wiecie - spojrzałam na nich z ukosa lecz patrzyłam na Marshalla. -No bo, ja nie ćwiczyłem i siedziałem na ławce na dziedzińcu, gdy już Marshall...Ale wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że to on! -zająkał się -Wykrztuś to z siebie! -Ok, ok! Chodził po dziedzińcu, a ponieważ ćwiczyła was tylko 8 czy 10... I tylko tak wiecie, grupka nasza... -Schodzisz z tematu! -upomniała go Roza -Ok! Podrywał jakąś laskę -coś mnie ukuło -Nie będę mówił o czymś takim, bo wiem, że ... -uśmiechnęłam się i oparłam o Rozalie -Gadaj -powiedziałyśmy jednocześnie -No, bo to "była" dziewczyna Nate i on zaczął z nim. Zaczął krzyczeć, popychać Marsha, aż wyszła dyrektorka i Iskra z gimnastycznej. Potem Nate znów coś tam Marshallowi powiedział i zaczęli się przepychać... Tyle! A i jak podjechała policja, to obok mnie w krzakach ktoś był...Normalnie czułem się obserwowany! -zaniepokoił się -To było uciekać, to był najpewniej ten koleś który próbuje mnie zabić. -Aaaaa to teraz wiem, kiedy uciekać, a kiedy nie! Ponieważ ty będziesz mi mówiła, co i jak i gdzie i kto i z kim mam się zadawać, a z kim nie! Bo ty jesteś jak moja siostra, której nie tyle, że muszę, ale chce się słuchać! Jesteś naprawdę jak moja rodzina! A wracając do tematu... Będę na przyszłość uważał, bo teraz wiem już to i owo i będę o 300% ostrożniejszy!- ucieszył się, bo wziął wdech. Wszystko powiedział na jednym tchu... -Ok. -uśmiechnęłam się i wygodnie się rozsiadłam... Patrząc na to jak Marsh, przed chwilą zrobił gwiazdę. Po chwili zamknęłam oczy... -Dasty!! -Kuva... -wymruczałam i podniosłam się nie chętnie z ławki, podeszłam do nauczyciela, obok którego stał "Lee" :D Hehe mam podnietę. Stanęłam obok niego z wielkim uśmiechem, Iskra spojrzał na mnie spode łba. -Można wiedzieć, z czego się tak cieszysz Dasty? -Po pierwsze. Nie wiem po co mnie Pan zawołał, bo mam wszystko zaliczone! -uniosłam ręce w górę - A po drugie, po co ja tu, jak wielmożny Abadeer ma zaliczenie! -Potrzebna jesteś do zaliczenia z siatkówki... -obaj uśmiechnęli się ironicznie -To jakaś zmowa? -teraz to i ja się uśmiechnęłam, -Nie... Dobra Abadeer masz zaliczone. -nauczyciel odszedł od nas krzycząc, że Marsh ma na razie piątkę i poszedł do pokoju -Wiem, że biłeś się z Natem, tego dnia kiedy się poznaliśmy. -odwróciłam się do niego -Tak. Byłem jeszcze mniej obeznany w tej szkole... Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj są inne dziewczyny. -To je Amoris... Tego nie ogarniesz! -Ten jeden jedyny raz! Przyznam Ci racje...- po chwili podszedł do nas obrażony Armin, a Amber (która miała być niby zawieszona) wpatrywała się we mnie i w moją "niekształtną figurę" -Kufa, jak ja jej bym chciała przyłożyć z glana w mo...twarz. -powiedziałam bezwładnie, usłyszałam ciche śmiechy -Co jest? Żaden z was nie chce jej przyłożyć? -Śmieszne. Co Ci ta jędza nagadała -powiedzieli jednocześnie. Zaśmiałam sie krótko -W szatni wołała, że moja figura jest godna pożałowania... Cytując. "Masz figurę tak niekształtną, Jak twój pysk?" Przyznaje się! Końcówkę jej odszczekałam. -uderzyłam Armina w ramie, oboje się zaśmialiśmy. -Nie jesteście na siebie obrażeni? A co więcej na mnie? -zapytałam zaskoczona -Nie, jest... Przestan!! -wykrzyknęli znów jednocześnie. Weszłam pomiędzy nich -I co? Wracając, pysk Amber chyba jest bardziej bezkształtny! -Dla mnie jesteś idealna! -Marshall złapał mnie w talii -Lepsza od wiesz kogo. -wymruczał ostatnie zdanie -Ale wiesz, że jak to powiedziałam. To nie znaczy, że was mam od razu kochać... Moge was, np:. Nienawidzić jednakowo! -mówiąc to obróciłam sie i wyrwałam -A po za tym, masz dziewczynę kochasiu -Armin zaśmiał się i odszedł. -UWAGA GRAMY W KOSZYKÓWKĘ!! -po sali rozbiegł się odgłos szczęścia i odbicia jednej piłki -CHŁOPAKI NA DZIEWCZYNY!! Do środka na początek Amber i ten Nowy Marshall! Ann! Robisz za sędziego! - i znowu wyszedł... Gupi Iskrzyk. -To co zaczynamy? Wszyscy się zgodzili drużyny były mniej więcej po 6-8 osób. Gram na obronie, pfffff ale zabawa... Amber 20 raz nie umie do kosza trafić.. Ale za to Irys rzuciła 2 razy za trzy. I ku mojemu zdziwieniu Viola rzuciła raz, ale też za trzy. Przy drugiej połowie ja zaczynałam z Lysanderem. I w 3 sekundzie rzuciłam za dwa, potem za trzy. Ale Kas w ostatniej sekundzie rzucił za dwa i wywalczył remis. Wszyscy usiedliśmy na ławkach. -Może dogrywka? -zapytał Kas -NIE!! - wykrzyknęły prawie wszystkie dziewczyny, Kastiel posępniał -A ja chętnie! -Amber złapała Kasa za ramię, jeszcze bardziej posępniał -Hahahah pomogę Ci Amber! -powiedziałam roześmiana -Dołączam się! -wykrzyknęła Kim -To może trzy na trzy? Więcej dziewczyn chyba już nie będzie.. -powiedziała zawiedziona -Dobra! Gram z wami, Marshall a ty? Jesteś całkiem niezły -spojrzeliśmy na Kentina -Ale w koszykówkę!! W kosza!1 Tylko w kosza!! -tłumaczył się krzycząc na nas, a my się śmialiśmy -A my coś sugerujemy? -zapytałam przez śmiech. - Dobra gramy, chodźcie! -weszliśmy na boisko. Od razu w pierwszym ruchu Ken rzucił za trzy, postanowiłam się odegrać i zrobiłam wsad. A potem Kim trafiła spod kosza i wyszłyśmy na prowadzenię. Dalej mecz odbywał się na ściganiu się w kółko po boisku. Ale już niektóre osoby odchodziły... Gdy byłyśmy trzy punkty do tyłu Kim upadła na Kasa i oboje zeszli z boiska. Na sam koniec meczu zostałam sama przeciwko dwóm bezmózgowcom. -Rzut dla Lili. -obwieściła Ann - 5 sekund do końca! -stanęłam na środku boiska i przymierzyłam się do rzutu. -Nie trafisz! Za daleko! -krzyknął Kentin -Przymknij się i daj jej rzucać! -Obaj się zamknijcie! -skupiłam się i rzut! Piłka leciała... -****- Wyszłam z gimnastycznej i usiadłam na konarze drzewa. Zamknęłam oczy -Ej Lili. Przecież nic się nie stało! -To nie ty, nie trafiłeś do kosza! Do tego, z czystego pola rzutu! -nie otwierając oczu, powiedziałam z wyrzutem -Ale weź już chodź! -usłyszałam jak staje obok mnie na konarze -Przecież się zdarza! -Nie umiesz chodzić? Musisz latać?-otworzyłam oczy i wstałam, bo teraz to już sobie nie poleżę. -Co się jopisz, odechciało mi się spać! - Uśmiechnął się i przejechał ręką po moim policzku, co mnie lekko wkurzyło. -Ty nigdy nie dorośniesz! -A z czego to wywnioskowałaś? -przestał się uśmiechać - Z tego, że: 1. Znamy się niecały tydzień, a ty już mi tu podteksty wyciągasz 2. Masz dziewczynę 3. Grasz w kreskówce, w odcinku o tytule "Mały Łobuziak" -Mówiąc ostatni przykład roześmiałam się jak dziecko -Nie mój był pomysł na nazwę! -krzyknął obrażony -Ale na piosenkę już tak! Zeskoczyłam z drzewa. Odeszłam od niego i weszłam wolno do szkoły. Po drodze spotkałam Irys, Viole, Kim(, rozmawiałam z nimi jakieś 2-4 minuty) i wielkie trio! Nie zważając na nie weszłam do sali na 3 piętrze i usiadłam w ostatniej ławce przy oknie. Równolegle do mojej ławki (czyli w ławce przy ścianie) siedział Kas wpatrzony w tablice. Dobry uczeń-Taaaa... Wyjęłam telefon i sprawdziłam godzinę -Oh, jeszcze 11 min do dzwonka! -schowałam telefon do kieszeni i uderzyłam głową o ławkę. Która lekko zatrzeszczała. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech -Jak chcesz mi coś powiedzieć to chodź i powiedz mi to w twarz! -powiedziałam nie podnosząc głowy. Usłyszałam tylko; Właśnie nic nie usłyszałam... Podniosłam zaciekawiona głowę. -Gdzie on jest? -Skup się! Siedzę obok ciebie -Aaa! -syknęłam wystraszona -Nie słyszałam cię! -Bo nie umyłaś uszu! -złapał mnie za ucho i sprawdzał, ja się zaśmiałam -Co w tym dziwnego? Sprawdzam czy umyłaś! -znów się zaśmiałam i odepchnęłam jego dłoń -Zmieniłeś się w ciągu jednej lekcji? -zapytałam przez lekki śmieszek -Nie, po prostu zrozumiałem, że muszę być milszy dla ludzi na których mi zależy... -powiedział dość cichym głosem, złapałam go za rękę -Lubie Cię takim jakim jesteś, chodź czasem nie grzeszysz uprzejmością. Lecz to może wyjść Ci na dobre! -rzuciłam się na niego, aby go uścisnąć!W tej chwili do klasy wszedł Marshall. Kastiel wstał i szykował pięści. -Wy... Ja... Możemy pogadać Lili? -powiedział nie pewnie -Nie, mów tutaj. -Ale to... -zmieszał się -No mów! -uśmiechnęłam się -Ok, znaleźliśmy lekarstwo na klątwę. Max zwolnił mnie i ciebie. Do tego idą jeszcze Rozalia i Alexy. Mogą pomóc. Gdy weszłaś do szkoły, przyszła Kid i mnie o tym poinformowała.. Gorzej, że musi być przy tym ten kto rzucił zaklęcie, w tym przypadku zamknął Atrix. Wiemy kto to jest, chłopaki go już szukają, ale potrzebują twoich wyostrzonych zmysłów. Do zdjęcia zaklęcia potrzebujemy już tylko jednej rzeczy, ale tego nie wiedzą! Podobno wie to moja matka. -Jego dotąd opanowany głos zadrżał -A i jeszcze jedno. Pas nie ujawnia skutków, czarnej magii. Więc mamy około... niecałe 57 godzin. -I-i co? Umrę? -powiedziałam załamana w tej chwili usłyszałam zgrzyt ławki. O boże! -Kastiel! -Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na przerażonego chłopaka. Zadzwonił dzwonek. -Nie mamy czasu! Nie umrzesz, zapewniam ci to!-Marsh zlapał mnie za rękę, a do klasy wbiegła Roza -Marshall trzymaj drzwi! -normalnie teksty jak z horroru -Lili, jakby co to mi pomożesz. -zdziwiłam się -Co? Ale w czym? -zapytałam nie spuszczając oczu z Kastiela -Musimy skoczyć! -krzyknęła podekscytowana -Fajnie, nie?! -zaczęła skakać -Chwila! A Kastiel? Co z nim? Przecież wszystko słyszał! -zatkało mnie, gdy Marshall podniósł mnie i postawił na parapecie przy otwartym oknie -Może iść, ale niczego więcej się nie dowie! -powiedział i złapał czerwonowłosego za ramie. Wyleciał przez okno. W tym samym momencie drzwi sie otworzyły. -Skacz! -Rozalia mnie wypchnęła. Wylądowałam bezpiecznie, bo pasem spowolniłam upadek i wylądowałem na Alexym. -Ała! Ostatnio skakałam z drug... -Uwaga!! -Rozalia leciała na mnie i Baaaach! Leżała na mnie. -R-roza... Z-zejdź ze m-mnie... -powiedziałam cichutko -A ty ze mnie! -Alexy krzyknął i teatralnie zdechł. Obie wstałyśmy i pomogłyśmy wstać Alexemu. Podeszłam do Max'a aby mi wyjaśnił jak znaleźli sposób. -No bo widzisz... I tak byś musiała iść z nami do Nocosfery. -uśmiechnął się bojaźliwie -CO?! O CO CHODZI?! -usłyszałam za sobą krzyk Kastiela i spokojny głos Kid. Max na niego spojrzał -Spoko, nie zrobi nic złego... Mów dalej, po co miała bym z wami tam iść? -Bo... Matka Marshalla, jednak porwała twoją ciotkę myśląc, że zakapturzony zabił cię przed dwoma laty. Porwała ją wczoraj, wiemy o tym ponieważ ogłaszała, że może w końcu zakończyć historie Dasty... -skończył z drżącym głosem Zamarłam, moja ciotka może umrzeć. A ja mam żyć bezpieczna?? Tak nie może być! Poczułam się słabo... i zemdlałam... -***- -Lili wróć do domu! Do mnie! -słyszałam głosy a wokoło mnie jest ciemność -Ale do kogo?! -zawołałam przerażona -Do twojego przodka, głupia dziewko! -coś uderzyło mnie od przodu i się obudziłam w domu na łóżku Otworzyłam oczy. Siedzieli wokół mnie Kastiel i Alexy, znaczy Kastiel siedział w zdłóż na moim łóżku i opierał się o ścianę przy oknie, a Alexy spał na parapecie. Marshall łaził w tą i z powrotem po pokoju. Dziewczyny prawdopodobnie są na dole. -Co tak łazisz... Masz owsiki? -zapytałam -Kuva! -odwrócił się do mnie i mnie przytulił -Jeszcze raz mi zrobisz coś takiego to cię, zatłukę! -Weź-odsunęłam go od siebie -Który dziś? I która godzina? -Jest późno. No byłaś nieprzytomna jakiś czas. -uśmiechnął się ; co w tym śmiesznego?! -Ale to nic, dziś dużo się stało! Bardzo dużo... Dlatego cię rozumiem- odszedł ode mnie; pomyślałam przez chwilę -A ta kłótnia między nami... Rano. -trudno mi to niestety przyznać - Przepraszam. Wiem, że trochę za mocno zareagowałam na wieść, że przywiązałeś się do mnie. -Idź spać. -powiedział nie odwracając się -Chłopcy znaleźli zakapturzonego. Mamy czas. -***- Alexy i Kastiel szli wolno pomiędzy Kid i Max'em. Roze i mnie już znali, więc szłyśmy same, a Atrix leciała nad nami niewidzialna. Szliśmy wolno do zamku na egzekucję, mojej c-ciotki. -Wyjaśnij mi to jeszcze raz Marshall. Jak my mamy uwolnić ciotkę? I dowiedzieć się jaka jest ostatnia potrzebna rzecz? -zapytałam -To proste, dzięki mnie dostaniemy się do zamku. Przed uroczystością zaprowadzę matkę do ogrodu, gdzie będziecie czekać już wy. -powiedział -A będziesz tam ty i Roza. Atrix nie może wejść na teren pałacu, bo niektóre demony mają wyostrzone zmysły. Będzie czekała z Kid w domu Davida. Potem Alexy zajmie się dywersją -Kas zachichotał. Jak baba... -,- -Ale jak ją tam ściągniesz? -zapytała niewidzialna, -Tego nie tłumaczyłeś... -Eh... Powiem jej, bo... -zarumienił się -że chce aby poznała moją przyjaciółkę i jej koleżankę. -nieźle wybrnął! -Rzecz jasna przed egzekucją, bo po będzie przyjęcie więc nie będzie miała czasu. -wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. -Dobra, nie wnikam! Ale co potem? Będzie tam pewnie pełno straży! Jak Max i Kastiel mają uwolnić ciotkę? -zapytałam bardziej zaniepokojona -Dam im wolne. Pójdą na imprezę! -uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, szliśmy jeszcze chwilę po chwili doszliśmy do jakiegoś pałacu . -Zaczynamy? -Jasne! -krzyknęliśmy chorałem gregoriańskim (xD xD przypomniała mi się lekcja muzyki i do tego pomyliłam chorały xD xD) -***- |taka tam głupota| -***- -WTF?! Znowu czasówka Pauli... Na serio?! -Nie czepiaj się Lili! Ciesz się, że tu grasz! Miałam zaangażować Eve... -A wiesz, co... -Co się dzieje drogie panie? -PRZYMKNIJ SIĘ MARSHALL!! -Ok. Chwila znowu czasówka? Naprawdę Paula? -Naprawdę!! A teraz spadać z powrotem do fabuły!! -***- |jakoś musiałam to napisać :D| -***- Wszystko szło po naszej myśli. Ja już wchodziłam za jednym ze strażników do ogrodu, a za mną dreptała Roza. Gdy stanęłyśmy naprzeciwko schodów i wielkiego balkonu, strażnik zwrócił się do nas z poszanowaniem. -Panno Liliano witamy w naszej rodzinie demonów -jego oczy wyrażały zazdrość, były takie płonące... Niestety nie widziałam twarzy, bo była za maską -Nie trzeba powitań! -powiedziałam robiąc krok w tył do Rozalii, on zbliżył się niebezpiecznie -To dobrze, bo jeśli Marshall znajdzie sobie jeszcze jedną to w końcu zapomni o swojej osobistej straży! -zaczął i podniósł maskę... A raczej podniosła -Jak będzie okazja mówię Ci, w końcu mnie zauważy i przekona się ,że... -nie dokończyła bo zatkałam jej usta -Spierdalaj z tond i nie waż się zbliżać, bo wylecisz... na zbity pysk. Ale to drugie Ci nie grozi... :) - głupia uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. Nagle z balkonu zleciał do nas Marsh. -Och siemasz Steani! -uśmiechnął się krótko i odwrócił do mnie zapominając o niej -Możesz już iść... -odeszła z wolna. Ale i tak wiem, że będzie podsłuchiwała! -Nawet tu masz fanki? -zapytała Roza -To moja dawna koleżanka. Zawsze była o wszystko zazdrosna! -O ciebie szczególnie, kasanowo ty! -walnęłam go z otwartej ręki w głowę. On okrążył mnie i w ostatnim momencie złapał Rozę za nogę. -Ty! Ona ma sukienkę!! -Wie... =KOTKU!! ODŁÓŻ KOLEŻANKĘ, BO WIĘCEJ DO CIEBIE NIE PRZYJDZIE!! -usłyszeliśmy kobiecy donośny głos ze strony balkonu. Marshall upuścił Rozę na krzak z którego wybiegła w popłochu Steani... ; Po chwili, po schodach od balkonu zeszła kobieta może mojego wzrostu. Miała długie czarne włosy trochę niżej niż kostki. Gdyby by była niższa o 1 mm wycierały by ziemię! A wracając. Miała krwisto czerwone oczy i kły zamiast normalnych zębów. Wyglądała dość demonicznie w fioletowym stroju na "szefową". -Już wiem do kogo jesteś bardziej podobny -wyszeptałam gdy chłopak stanął obok mnie -Pamiętaj nie kłam w żadnej sprawie. Tylko mów bardziej ogólnie i bez szczegółów. Wie kiedy ktoś kłamie... -I właśnie to mnie przeraża! -wróciłam do pozycji wyprostowanej, gdy kobieta stanęła przede mną. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Gdy miała zacząć mówić Roza stanęła obok mnie. -Witam w Nocosferze. To najstarsze i największe królestwo w krainie nieumarłych - uśmiechnęła się lekko -A ty z jakiego królestwa pochodzisz? Masz jakąś znaną rodzinę? Może ktoś z tond? Albo znajomych w rodzinie, którzy znali ten świat? -dopytywała się -Przestań Matko!! -krzyknął Marsh i odsunął mnie od niej ręką. tym samym stając przede mną -To nie po to tu przyjechałem z nimi. Ale jeśli chcesz mogę już wracać. -syknął do niej z pogardą, ona spojrzała ma niego ze zdziwieniem - Marshall! Wróciłeś!! No to jesteś ty! Taki zadziorny!! -uśmiechnęła się i krzyczała radośnie -A teraz poważnie! -wróciła z powrotem do stanu "jestem zła" -Ale najpierw twoja białowłosa koleżanka zobaczy sobie zamek. Steani! -dziewczyna podbiegła do nas i zabrała Rozę schodami na balkon, a potem znikły -Ale... Po co? -Cicho! Wiem kim jest ta dziewczyna!! Ty myślisz, że głupia jestem?! WIDAĆ TO JEJ W OCZACH!! -zaśmiała się, przestraszyłam się i już miałam atakować pasem, gdy się powstrzymałam - Ona jest taka niewinna! -odsunęła chłopaka i podeszła do mnie - Jak możesz tu przychodzić, ty... (powiedziała z odrazą) = Części specjalne= -*********Zaczynamy z punktu widzenia Marshalla! *********** Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i spojrzałem na kalendarz. -HAhhahah! 31... Halloween! Nareszcie! -i teraz mam mało czasu... Więc streszczenie, godzina 8.56, zęby umyte i teraz jakieś lekkie ciuchy.- Mogą być jeansy.-założyłem je i gdy przelatywałem obok lustra, okazało się, że ma dziurę na tylnej nogawce. - Trudno! Lili, będzie musiała ją ze-szyć! -Wyleciałem na zewnątrz zostawiając na straży mojego kota (nie pytajcie) i poleciałem do matki. Gdy byłem już w środku stanąłem przed jej tronem... Pffff... Przepraszam., po prostu... Tron! Wielki władca na tronie.., Pffff...Ha Ha. -Cześ, wiesz może gdzie ojciec, trzymał swoje rzeczy? -O witaj skarbie! -zeskoczyła i chciała mnie przytulić -Nie teraz! -zrobiłem zgrabny unik -Gdzie ojciec trzymał te rzeczy? -Po co ci te rzeczy, malutki?-uniosłem jedną brew i wskazałem palcem na kalendarz -Aaaa... 31 -uśmiechnęła się -Obchodzisz święto ku czci, tych zmarłych ludzi? -przede mną otworzyła się wielka jama w której było mnóstwo dusz. -Nie popisuj się! Gdzie on to ma!? Znaczy... Miał... - i już ją straciłem... Bawiła się duszyczką jakiejś dziewczynki, no trudno! -Dzięki wielkie, mamo! Bardzo mi pomogłaś! -pomachałem jej na do widzenia i usłyszałem za sobą tyko "nie ma za co, dziecinko. A i nie wchodź do jamy czarnego smoka!" Oh, My Satan! Po co bym miał tam iść?Przeleciałem przez całe miasto słysząc za sobą piski i gwizdy/ LoL te dziewczyny... Teraz wiem, że się za mną oglądają... Chwila? Z czego ja się ciesze? -Przestańcie!-krzyknąłem i zdezorientowany wylądowałem przy jakimś starym domu. =Wejdź! -Kto to był?! -odwróciłem się gwałtownie. Nikogo nie ma. - Mo-może to tylko wiatr? =Wejdź! -Co?! -wzleciałem w górę z zamiarem, poszatkowanie tej osoby, ale znów. Cicho. =Wejdź, wejdź...! -Nie! Szybko, jak najdale... Agh.- coś złapało mnie za nogę, nie mogę się wyrwać. -POMOCY! -ściągało mnie w dół. -POMOC... =Wejdź i zostań... -*************Lili**************** Aghh! Ten głupi budzik! -Nie mogłeś, zadzwonić 2 godziny później?! -Po co ja się pytam to martwa rzecz. -Nie było pytania. -przewróciłam się na drugi bok. =Wstawaj. -Kto to powiedział?!? -tak szybko się podniosłam, że spadłam z łóżka. -Ugh. -Nagle usłyszałam kroki. I do pokoju wbiegła Atrix. -Co się stało? -Nic wielkiego. Tylko spadłam z łóżka. -wyciągnęłam do niej ręce, a ta jak na zawołanie pomogła mi wstać. -To dobrze. -stałam już o własnych siłach- A teraz, ubieraj się i na śniadanie. A wieczorem idziemy na cukierki! -wyszła zadowolona. Haha... Jak ja lubie,jak ona tak skacze z radości. Wygląda wtedy jak przygłup. =Idź, ratuj, zostań! Otwórz! -KTO TO?! -obróciłam się wokół własnej osi. Pusto. Ale coś kazało mi odsłonić roletę. Podeszłam i jednym ruchem ja odsłoniłam. - Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -za oknem była straszna poczwara z wybauszonymi czarnymi jak noc ślepiami, czarnymi pazurami, postrzępioną skórą i z kłami. Patrzyło na mnie i dobijało się do ookna. Upadłam na ziemie, z paraliżowało mnie.Mamrotałam tylko coś ze strachu, cała się trzęsłam. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, a to przyglądało mi się wielkimi przerażającymi ślepiskami. Nagle szyba zaczęła pękać. -Nie! nie! -piszczałam wniebogłosy! Gdzie się podziała Atrix?!? To coś przebiło szybę i wskoczyło do pokoju, wycofałam się szybko przerażona w kąt. =Choć! Do domu! Do naszego domu! -NIE!! Nie zbliżaj się!! -zbliżyło się do mnie, a ja patrzyłam w te ślepia. Szybko skoczyło na mnie i chyba próbowało mnie zabić. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -Lili! -usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Atrix! -O matko! -Atrix! Jak się ciesze! Atrix. -do oczu wezbrały mi łzy. -Atrix. -Lili. Co ci jest? -przytuliłam ją szybko, i poleciało mi kilka łez. (Tak, Atrix już może dotykać ludzi "tylko bez skojarzeń") -Ja... Atr...To, coś... To. -wtuliłam się mocniej. -Cicho... Cicho... - jeszcze chwile tak stałyśmy, potem zeszłyśmy na dół. Atrix zrobiła śniadanie i wypytywała co się stało. Nie mogę o tym mówić... Niestety. Siedziałam tak z kubkiem kakałka w kuchni, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. -Otworze! -Ok. -usłyszałam tylko otwierane drzwi i chwilkę potem Atrix, weszła do kuchni z Davidem. -Hej... -powiedziałam cicho. -Cze... -odpowiedział tak samo i usiadł przede mną z grobową miną. -Co jest? -zapytałam -Marshall. Nigdzie go nie ma! Jego matka mówiła, że wyszedł od niej około 9.30. A potem słuch po nim zaginął. -CO?! -krzyknęłyśmy obie na raz. -Musimy go odnaleźć. -dokończyła Atrix. -Tak! Ale gdzie go szukać? -Zapytał David. -Zniknął. Jedyne co wiemy to, to że poleciał na północny-wchód. - Z kąt? -zapytałam - Po pierwsze Hansona (matka marshalla XDXDXDXDXDXD ) widziała jak wychodził, a po drugie mamy światków... - Czyli...? - Dwóch chłopców i kilka licealistek z "Czarnego Smoka" ( I teraz wiecie dlaczego jego, matka go ostrzegała ;D ). -Aha... Wyruszamy natychmiast! -wstałam z krzesła i kierowałam się w stronę wyjścia. -Ale ty jesteś w piżamie... -poinformowała mnie fioletowłosa, a David z rumieńcem odwrócił się i krzyczał "Nic nie widziałem! Niiiiic nie widziałem!!" Hahah... Więc po tym zdarzeniu powędrowałam na górę, o dziwo okno w moim pokoju już nie było pęknięte... Hmm... -ALE PAMIĘTAJ! OBIE MUSIMY WYGLĄDAĆ JAK TAMTEJSI!! BO INACZEJ MATKA MARSHALLA CIĘ ZABIJE!!-usłyszałam krzyk z dołu. -OK!! - ugh... CO ja mam założyć, żeby tak wyglądać?? Muszę mieć inny kolor skóry! Ok.. do pracy... zielona bluzka z pandą, do tego ramoneska czarna, zielone rękawiczki, czarne slimy, czarne adidasy i czarna dżokejka. Teraz muszę pomalować skórę nie wiem... na niebiesko! O taki odcień jak Max! Więc kłóciłam się z farbkami około godziny, a potem zeszłam na dół. Usłyszałam wiele pochwał i porównań. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Ale już musieliśmy wychodzić. Więc David na korytarzu otworzył wielki portal. -Panie przodem! -Znalazł się Pan uprzejmy! A tak w ogóle gdzie idziemy? -Nie wiem. Chyba, że... Na północny-wschód od zamku. Nie wiem, czego szukamy... -Ale Lili coś mówiła, że jak to coś ją napadło to coś... -O domu... Mówiło o jakimś domu. Naszym domu...-zanim zdążyłam coś dodać Atrix, była już w środku. Potem wepchnęłam Davida, a na końcu ja. Byłam w jakimś czerwonym portalu. Nagle wszystko sie zatrzęsło mi wyrzuciło mnie na jakieś kamienie. -Auuu... To bolało! -portal znikł -Zemszczę się! A teraz pomóż mi wstać. -masowałam się po tyle. -Atrix? Rozejrzałam się w koło mnie znajdowały się tylko jakieś nagrobki, a przede mną stał jakiś ogromny stary dom. -Halo? David? Atrix? -nawet echa nie ma! -Jeśli to jakiś kawał! *kawał* *kawał* *kawał* -chciałam to mam... mrożące krew w żyłach, przerażające echo, samiutkiej śmierczi (dobrze napisałam ;3). =Wejdź! -CO?! -poczułam czyjś obecność -KTO TU JEST?! PROSZĘ WYJŚĆ! -wrzasnęłam i wstałam, po chwili zaczęłam biec. Gdy nagle przeszkodził mi kamień. -Ugh..! Wcześniej cię tu nie było! =Wejdź, zostań. Chodź, odwiedź. -słowa się w kółko powtarzały. Wstałam i znów zaczęłam biec, ale coś mnie złapało. =Zostań! Wejdź... Chodź? Odwiedź. -POMOCY!! -ciągle słyszałam te słowa... "Wejdź, zostań. Chodź, odwiedź" -POMOCY!! KTO KTOKOLWI... =...odwiedź. Wejdź, zostań. Na wieczność... -***********Marshall********- Otworzyłem oczy. Znajdowałem się w środku jakiegoś pokoju, na parterze. Powoli wstałem i obszedłem pokój dookoła. tapeta była poździerana... Na niej wisiały portrety jakiś ludzi , dosłownie. -Hmm... Ludzie. Ale jeśli ktoś pozwolił mi tu być, to może uda mi się z tond wydostać! -podbiegłem do drzwi i szarpnąłem za klamkę, a ona się urwała. - Kurwa. -Próbowałem otworzyć siłą, ale się nie udało. Więc postanowiłem troche pozwiedzać. Powoli przechodziłem po korytarzach i zaglądałem to poszczególnych pokoi. Ale jeden mnie szczególnie zaniepokoił. Był zamknięty, ale najdziwniejsze było to, że korytarz prowadzący do niego był bardzo ozdobiony. Na ścianach były co kilka metrów namalowane jakieś napisy i cały czas te same: -"Она там. Она может жить. Мир еще не открыт, потому что гнев падет на вас плохо." -Zdaje mi się, że to po rosyjsku. Ale nie jestem pewien. =Zostaw. Tajemnica, zła. -CO?! -obróciłem się i zobaczyłem ciemną postać. -***************Lili*********** -Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! -Co to było?! -przylgnęłam do ściany i wsłuchiwałam się w cisze. Po chwili ruszyłam, do okna. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Znajdowałam się na dość wysokim piętrze jakiegoś budynku. Odwróciłam się od okna i spojrzałam na pokój w którym siedzę od jakiś 20 min. Obdarte tapety ze ścian, obrazy jakiejś pięknej kobiety i dostojnego mężczyzny. Po chwili postanowiłam się z tond wydostać. Po raz kolejny szarpałam za klamkę, aż w końcu się urwała, zawias wypadł, a drzwi się otworzyły. -Yeah! Tak, skarbie! Byłam z siebie zadowolona, ale czułam niebezpieczeństwo. Wyszłam ostrożnie na korytarz i rozejrzałam się, pusto. Tylko podarte firany i do połowy wyblakłe obrazy. Powędrowałam po skrzypiących schodach, aż na parter. Ciągle słyszałam czyjeś kroki tuż za mną, lub czyiś oddech na moim karku. Ciesze się, że mam pas, ale w takich okolicznościach wiele nie zdziałam. Więc idę tak, i oglądam te wstrętne korytarze. Na jednym z nich były rosyjskie napisy. Ale po prostu iluminowało od tego korytarza złem. Ten kto by tam wszedł, jest po prostu idiotą i ciotą w jednym. Tak czy siak weszłam do jakiegoś dużego pokoju w którym stały drzwi do kuchni. Miałam już do nich biec gdy usłyszałam znów: =Zostań! Chwile... Wieczność! Możesz? Zostań! Odwróciłam się, a za mną stała ciemna postać. Szybko się odwróciłam do niej przodem i pasem zaczęłam się chronić. Gdy wyciągnęłam ją z cienia, ujrzałam, mnóstwo kości, krew ścięgna. Nie miała oczu i się na mnie patrzyła. Zaczęłam iść coraz szybciej do tyłu, ciągle się broniąc. -Ugh.. Agh.. Co, ty. -nie atakuj!- Chcesz?! -odepchnęłam go =Zostań. Uciekaj? Nie! Zostań... -nie ruszał nawet ustami... znaczy kośćmi -Zmieniłam zdanie bądź cicho. -znalazłam się obok wielkich drzwi, szybko się obróciłam i je zatrzasnęłam, zastawiając krzesłem. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam postać w porwanej koszuli i z ranami na twarzy. Zaczęłam do niej biec, a ona do mnie. -Lili! -Marshall! -szybko mnie złapał i usiedliśmy na środku pomieszczenia. Siedzieliśmy, a on mnie przytulał, teraz potrzebowałam wsparcia. -Jak... Jak się tu znalazłaś? -zapytał -Ja? Szukaliśmy ciebie. -odpowiedziałam Okazało się, że oboje słyszeliśmy ten sam głos i zostaliśmy porwani. Po chwili oboje drzwi się otworzyło z jednej strony szedł ten stwór, który napadł mnie w domu, a z drugiej ten kościak. Wstałam i stanęłam. Wiedziałam, że możemy zrobić tylko jedno. On wstał zaraz za mną -Marshall, przepraszam. - przytuliłam go i pocałowałam krótko. -Przepraszam. Ale nie mam siły. -Ja też. -przytuliliśmy się do siebie, a ta bestia rzuciła się na nas. To koniec.... Spięłam się,i poczułam lądowanie na mojej głowie. -Co? Niespodzianka! Wesołego Halloween! -Że kurwa co? -zebrała się gromatka ludzi z mojej szkoły i demonów. -To był kawał?! -Krzyknął Marshall. -No już nie martw się! -uśmiechnęłam się słabo i zdjęłam kota Marshalla z głowy. A on na mnie spojrzał -Zemścimy się na święta... Akcja zaczyna się gdy Lili, Atrix, Marshall i Kastiel (nie wiem dlaczego akurat on) wychodzili z auta pod centrum handlowym. / -Pośpieszcie się chłopaki! -krzyknęłam gdy stanęłam obok Atrix. Marshall po 2 minutach bicia się z pasami dołączył do nas. A Kastielowi najwidoczniej się nie śpieszyło... -Ah! Co ja się z nim mam!? -zapytałam siebie i zrobiłam Face Palm'a. -Już idę. Możecie już ruszać... -Aha... Jak chcesz, ale zamykam samochód. Nie weźmiesz fajek... - No tak fajki! -uśmiechnął się - Czekaj....Czekaj.... -Nie chce, obiecałem...- hahahahahhaha!! Zwycięstwo!! Tak, tak wiem... Namówiłam go, aby nie palił. No może, to zakład. Obiecał mi, że przez miesiąc przed i po świętach nie będzie palił. -Ok, widzę że się zmieniasz! Jestem zadowolona jak bobas, gdy zobaczy kaszkę bobowita....tak jak mówiłam, zamknęłam samochód i we trójkę ruszyliśmy do wejściowych drzwi. Gdy weszliśmy wszędzie było słychać świąteczną muzykę i w każdym sklepie znajdowała się jedna malutka choinecka....Było pięknie, przechodziliśmy przez tysiące sklepów (dosłownie -,-). Nie mogłam się napatrzeć na piękne ciuchy z wystaw i super dodatki, lub jakieś zabawki! Kilka razy Marshall zaczepnie próbował wmówić, że stoimy pod jemiołą, ale nie dałam się nabrać! Tak czy siak, przechodziliśmy przez te sklepy... Ale w żadnym nie było tego czego szukała fioletowłosa na pożegnanie... Niestety trafiła mi się wybredna kumpela; Eh, podobno szuka czegoś Byłyśmy już w chyba w 1058 sklepie, gdy ktoś zasłonił mi oczy. -Zgadnij! -usłyszałam ucieszony głos, byłam zadowolona bo już mi się nudziło -Marshall? -zapytałam zadowolona -Nie! Zgaduj! -Kastiel? -Co? Nie!- powiedział głos. Wypłoszyłam się na te słowa. -Więc kto? -złapałam za rękę tego człowieczka i przerzuciłam go przez ramie, gdy wylądował na stercie ciuchów rozpoznałam te blond loczki -Dajkota... Po co za mną łazisz? -Ah, masz piękne oczy! -szybko zrobiłam się cała czerwona -Musiałeś? -zapytałam jeszcze raz, podniósł się i podszedł do mnie -A jakie ładne włosy... -zepsuł mi fryzurę, czochrając mnie! -Jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, a stracisz rękę -wyraźnie się wystraszył -A teraz odpowiadaj. Czego chcesz?! - Panie ekspedientki i kilka klientek przyglądało mi się. Atrix, wybierała ciuchy.... Marshall? Stał sobie spokojnie pod ścianą obok nowo przybyłego Kastiela. -Ja? -Nie, gówno w toalecie... -zmieszał się - Tak, ty! -krzyknęłam załamana -Hahhaha ja! -normalnie głupi jak but... Nie, nie będę wredna. Obrażam buty. - Zobaczyłem Cię przy "CCC ♂". I tak zastanawiałem się z kim tam jesteś. -uśmiechnął się -Eh. -wskazałam palcem na mur przy którym stali chłopcy. Ten spojrzał się na nich i skwasił się. -A to nie wszystko! - teraz pokazałam na Atrix i opuściłam głowę -Dobra... A twoja koleż... -Tak ma chłopaka to ten w czarno-niebieskich włosach. -podniosłam swój łepek - I tak nie masz z nim szans -uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie -Aha... A ty z tym co byłaś w parze na biegu na orientacje? -mina mi zrzedła -A teraz idź zanim zrobię Ci krzywdę. -spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopców i wyszedł.... Gdy tak stałam podeszła do mnie Atrix -Znasz go? -Nie, jest dla mnie obcym człowiekiem... -podeszłam do chłopców i też stanęłam przy ścianie. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mało istotnych rzeczach, gdy Atrix zdążyła wykupić prawie wszystkie rzeczy, które chciała... No właśnie prawie wszystkie... -******- Byliśmy już pod tym diabelskim sklepem! Sklepem ze szminkami, pudrami itp. itd. a najgorsze jest to, że jak ma się heterochromie to te baby nie dają ci spokoju.... Co i Jak i Gdzie i Jak to możliwe?! A mam czasem ochotę odpowiedzieć "Walcie się baby z cellulitem!" ;Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg zaczęła lecieć piosenka "Krzyk". Bez kitu, po co na święta taka piosenka?! Ogarnijcie się!; Rozejrzałam się wkoło, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na Marszall'u. Był zaciekawiony wszystkim, ponieważ obchodził święta w ten sposób pierwszy raz. Nagle przekręcił głowę w moją stronę. Uśmiechnęłam się i pomachałam mu. Lubie machać ludziom. Patrzył się na mnie tymi krwisto czerwonymi oczami, aż mnie przeszedł miły dreszczyk. Podniosłam głowę, nasze spojrzenia się spotkały i czułam taki spokój...(uczucie) Miałam wrażenie, że się rozpływam, czułam że gdy on patrzy na mnie i wie co się ze mną dzieje jestem bezpieczna lecz, widok zastawił mi łeb Kastiela. -Czego? -warknęłam -Co ja ci dziś zrobiłem, że się na mnie wściekasz? -zapytał z udawanym wyrzutem -Hhahhaha -zaśmiałam się - spadaj -powiedziałam oschle -Ej, odpowiesz? - złapał mnie za podbródek -Nic. Na razie, nic. -przewrócił oczami i mnie... przytulił, bardzo mocno. Ciepły misio ^//////^ Staliśmy tak razem, w tym uścisku było mi tak niezręcznie.Jego szaro-brązowe oczy były takie piękne z bliska. To co oczy Marshalla i Kastiela, tak samo mnie uwodzą? No super! Po chwili odsunęłam go od siebie i zaśmiałam sie cicho, po co się śmieje?! Pewnie pomyśli, że mi odbiło! Super, odjazd jestem szurnięta! Og, god i gadam do siebie... No nie! Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie klaskanie...a potem zobaczyłam gościa z kamerą. Na początku myślałam, że to nie do nas. Lecz potem przekonałam się co jest naprawdę! -Co jest? - Gratulacje! Wylądowaliście w programie "Zdrady". -Kuva, co? - zapytałam zdziwiona, Kastiel stał jak wryty choć po chwili się otrząsnął. Podszedł do kolesia z mikrofonem i podniósł go za koszulę -Kto was nasłał i kogo oskarżacie? -mówił spokojnie, a za razem ostro, uuuuu Lubie to! -Spokojnie, gościu! -powiedział ze strachem, w jednej chwili obok mnie znalazł się Marshall, a tuż za nim Atrix. -Jesteśmy nasłani przez niejaką Amber. Niestety nie znamy nazwiska! -wykrzyczał przestraszony gdy zobaczył, że przybyły jeszcze dwie osoby -Mieliśmy śledzić Kastiela Browna . Jest posądzany przez wcześniej wspomnianą o zdradę. Musieliśmy mieć dowody! -Kastiel ścisnął jeszcze jego koszulę i po chwili puścił. Wziął głęboki wdech... -Nie zdradziłem jej, bo nie jesteśmy razem! -powiedział nagle coś mnie pociągnęło w stronę wyjścia-; Ale niestety dalej nie słyszałam. -Co jest? chce posłuchać tego dramatu! -Choć, nie mogę tego słuchać. -powiedział i zaproponował przechadzkę po centrum... Zgodziłam się. Po kilku minutach znów zaczął rozmowę! - To co? Jak Ci się podoba na tych przeklętych zakupach? -powiedział z udawaną odrazą -Na razie jest spoko- chodziliśmy tak i rozmawialiśmy dosłownie o niczym... Po jakiejś godzinie łażenia w te i z powrotem zaczynało mi się już nudzić... Na moje nieszczęście zauważył to Marshall. -Nudzisz się prawda? -zapytał nie patrząc na mnie -Co ja? Nie! -spojrzał na mnie z ukosa -No może... Trochę? -zaakcentowałam ostatnie słówko -***Kastiel***- Szukaliśmy ich po całym centrum! Gdzie do jasnej... Eh! Gdzie on zabrał moją dziewczynę! Fuck, zabije go! -Kastiel! Szybko znajdź ich! No... Nie wiadomo co zrobią!! -niech ta baba się przymknie, oh mam jej dość!! -Nawet o tym nie myśl kapucynko! -Co? -Słysze twoje myśli... Z resztą tylko twoje -odwróciła wzrok i pobiegła w drugą stronę -Chodź! -pobiegłem za nią. Jezu, jest strasznie szybka! Chwila... Gdzie ona jest? Stanąłem i rozejrzałem się dookoła. -Atrix? No weź! Bez żartów! -nie odzywa się. -O rany! -Zdyszany podszedłem do jakiegoś chłopaka i pytałem się czy widział itp. Gdy się rozgadaliśmy przede mną przemknęła kępka fioletowych włosów -Atrix! Czekaj! Sorry Kev-Pobiegłem za nią, zostawiając go samego. Byłem już bliski, aby ją znowu zgubić gdy nagle stanęła, a ja usłyszałem piski =Aaaaaa! Patrzcie ta dziewczyna zaraz skoczy!! -Dziewczyna? Atrix! -odwróciłem się do niej przodem, stała jak wryta i wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt. -Atrix? Co ci jest? -nie odpowiedziała, tylko podniosła drżącą rękę -L...L...Lili... -wymamrotała cicho, szybko przekręciłem głowę w tamtą stronę. Tam na jakiś 15 m wysokości stała Lili. =Ludzie!! Pomocy!! -Zamknij się babo! Zamknij się, co Ci to da?! Zrób coś, a nie się drzesz pomocy... To ona jej potrzebuje, nie ty!!-krzyknąłem na jakąś lafiryndę, która sobie po chwili odeszła -Pomóż jej... -usłyszałem od Atrix. -Lili! Lili! Popatrz tu!! -spojrzała na mnie i się lekko uśmiechnęła, pomachała mi - Kur*a Lili, nie skacz! Rozumiesz?! -o nie. -Jeśli skoczysz, zatłukę cię! -wystawiła nogę i jeszcze raz mi pomachała -A co mi to da? Nie bój się! - Zdążyłem jeszcze przeczytać z jej ruchu warg -Nawet się nie waż! - Obróciła się i skoczyła tyłem w dół - ATRIX! PAS!! SZYBKO!! -stała nieruchoma -NIE....!!! -słychać było ogólne piski -Lili... Jak mogła... -opuściłem głowę, niektóre kobiety płakały Po chwili wszystko ucichło i usłyszałem brawa, śmiechy itp. -Spokojnie kapucynko. Lili żyje... -Powiedziała stojąca obok spokojna szarooka. Zdziwiony. przebiegłem przez grupę ludzi. W środku stał ten żyd Marcin czy jak mu tam... I trzymał w powietrzu roześmianą Lili. -*** Lili ***- -Ale zabawa!! Nastraszyliśmy pół centrum! -krzyknęłam śmiejąc się, ludzie śmiali się razem ze mną. Klaskali i pytali jak to zrobiliśmy. Po kilku autografach i propozycji występu na urodzinach, grupka ludzi rozeszła się. Kiedy ludzie się rozeszli został tylko stojący jak ostatni cioł Kastiel. -Hej, degeneracie! -Marshall przywitał się radośnie -Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo Marcin! -podszedł do nas poddenerwowany Kas, lecz gdy usłyszałam imię Marcin, zabrakło mi tchu ze śmiechu. -A ty czego rżysz?! Przez ciebie o mało zawału nie dostałem!! -Teraz wydarł się na mnie - A co ja Ci zrobiłam?! A tak! Chciałam sobie niewinnie skoczyć z 15 metrów! Koleś ten twój "Marcin" uratował mi skórę, bo linka pękła! -naburmuszyłam się jak 5-cio letnie dziecko, to prawda... Gdy Marshall pociągnął mnie za sobą zobaczyłam linę. Dzięki mojej mądrości przywiązałam do siebie cieniutką linkę i skoczyłam z tamtej wysokości, a Marshall złapał mnie w ostatniej chwili. -A-ale jak to? Ty nie miałaś żadnej linki... -powiedział Kas łamiącym się głosem -Miałam, ale pękła- obróciłam się i pokazałam mu oderwany kawałek przymocowany do mojej talii - Jak mogłaś się TAK narazić?!?! Głupia jesteś czy co?! -Próbuje udawać że nic się nie stało, ale jak skoro ty się na mnie cały czas drzesz!? To twoja wina, że wyszłam z tego sklepu, to twoja wina że poszłam z Marshallem! Wszystko to twoja wina!! -A gdzie tu moja wina?! -Jakbyś był inny dla "każdej" dziewczyny to by się te "Zdrady" nie wydarzyły -Ale on ma rację Lili -powiedziała cicho Atrix -Co?! -No tak, to wina tej blondyny a nie jego... -Jak go pierwszy raz opisywałaś to mówiłaś, że jest kretynem i jest oschły dla wszystkich! -Ale to się zmieniło... -popatrzyła na mnie, stanęłam wyprostowana -Dobra! - Jedna łza spłynęła po moim policzku -Nie mam ani przyjaciółki, ani chłopaka! -odwróciłam sie i pobiegłam w głąb centrum, słysząc za sobą tylko wrzaski Kastiela, abym wracała i wrzaski Marshalla na Atrix. -****- Od jakichś 45 min, siedzę pośród 4 pocieszających mnie chłopców. Przynoszą mi czekoladki, mówią abym się nie martwiła, bo to święta. Ja tylko siedziałam i słychałam, że byłam w tvn. -Dzięki chłopcy, ale możecie już iść. -powiedziałam z lekkim uśmiechem, dwóch po namowach mnie opuściło, ale zostało jeszcze dwóch... Dakota i jakiś Kevin :D -Ej, ale gdy mam iść ślicznotko? Może znów na plaże? -powiedział przybliżając się -Sp...adaj. To święta, więc... Spadaj, najlepiej z 5 piętra. - uśmiechnęłam się ładnie i kopnęłam go w tył. A Kev poleciał za nim, aby go pocieszyć. No nie! Kolejny gej? Po tych myślach dosiadł się do mnie jakiś koleś z czapką mikołaja i z jemiołą przyczepioną nad czapką. Nie wiem jaka twarz, bo miał karton na głowie...(Fajny widok) Odwrócił sie do mnie i pokazał abym dała mu całusa. -Ho, ho! -chciał mnie przytulić -Nie, dzięki! Nie przytulam kartonów. - wstałam i miałam odchodzić gdy złapał mnie za rękę - Natrent! Ej! Puść mnie! -A jak nie to co? -ten głos, obrócił mnie i teraz nie miał kartonu na głowie, staliśmy tak blisko siebie. -Co tu robisz? -spytałam cicho -Nie mogę, odpowiedzieć. Nad nami jest jemioła, a to wskazuje tylko jedno. -Ale dziś, tyle się stało... -tłumaczyłam się - Wcale nie, a po za tym zasługuje na nagrodę, za złapanie cię w powietrzu Zbliżyliśmy się jeszcze bardziej i nasze usta się złączyły. Po chwili ziemia zaczęła się trzenść. Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia!! (zaśpiewali kolędnicy) -Hahahah, to Atrix. -zaśmiałam się na samą myśl - To co? Czego powinienem mi życzyć? -Najlepiej tego, abym przeżyła wesoły rok... -Ok -po chwili okno sie wybiło. Bo nadbiegała Atrix, ze zdwojoną siłą. -Skaczemy? -Skaczemy! - wzieliśmy rozbieg i wyskoczyliśmy z okna. Marshall złapał mnie w powietrzu i odleciał trochę, a ja odwróciłam jeszcze głowę i krzyknęłam -Wesołego Nowego Rok, Atrix!-spojrzałam na nią i zdziwiłam sie strasznie! -Ej! Spokojnie! Nie dorzucisz Kastielem, aż do łaaaaał! -Kas przeleciał obok nas - Hej, Kas. -przeleciał- Pa, Kas! -Niezły ma wyrzut! Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia!! (znowu zaśpiewali kolędnicy) = Od autora= Zdobyłam wenę dzięki temu opowiadaniu: Sny, serialu "Maja niania jest wampirem" i własnego OC'S. Zainspirowało mnie to do napisanie krótkiej historii, a i moje opowiadanie... zgubiłam wenę do niego. Co do tego.... nigdy nie myślałam, że moje życie będzie, aż tak ciekawe... UWAGA!! Mam własnego bloga. Oto link: http://slodkiflirt-fallinlove.blogspot.com/ = Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Atrix" by Paulinkawi? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Spontan